


Stone walls do not a prison make

by Serinah



Series: BDSM AU [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blindfolds, Blushing, Blushing Steve Rogers, Blushing Tony Stark, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, CBT, Caring Dom, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Crying, Desperation, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Emotional Slow Burn, Enemas, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Obedience, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, SSC, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sounding, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, Weirdly lot of FLUFF, flangst, obedience training, poly relationship (mentioning), respectful dom, role-playing, slightly mean Steve, smol steve, spongebaths, temporary loss of agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Steve works as a data analyst for the Department of Submissive Placement that oversees the mandatory care for unattached subs. Then his boss gets into a car accident and Steve mishandles a case. A high-profile case. With a client, he has a crush on. Of course.Fuck!*A state-mandated dom is the most long-term contract Tony can stomach. Impersonal, distant, boring. He doesn't want a real long-term with an actual dom who takes an interest. Until he does.*Last chapter hopefully before March :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU:  
> ***Loran_Arameri***  
> Also: Espresso-Patronum, Partialtotheperiwinkleblue, Lunatical,  
> onlymorelove, riseupwiseupeyesup, Violetta, TinyFuryCloud, Greensword101.  
> Thank you Wynnesome for the *Department of Submissive Placement* and Simi for *Submissive Behavioural Committee*.
> 
> NO ACTUAL DUB-CON! In this universe subs don't always know that safewording is possible, allowed, will be respected.
> 
> PS. If you are here for pure smut, you'll be disappointed. I have lots of it, but some plot and discussions keep getting in the way.
> 
> TITLE is from a poem by Richard Lovelace. 1642 I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is fun but it has an element of noncon here. It is going to be dealt with in the next chapter and in my opinion should not be triggering - everyone is enjoying themselves, but be wary if it can be triggering for you. If you need spoilers ask me on tumblr - @serinah80  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings may contain spoilers!!
> 
> WARNINGS: I’m waving the magic wand of artistic license on these topics:  
> 1) Since this is the BDSM AU, safewords are not asked. They are used when they are needed, but subs can’t realistically expect them to be respected always by all the doms. Because clearly, doms know better. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. Basically, in this universe submissives can be in a position of power and own property, etc, but they are still very much under the control of the rules that do not treat them as equals to dominant people. Switches BTW do not exist - the society says so! If somebody has both tendencies they are confused and if it doesn’t go away at the age of majority the are assigned therapy. Nobody wants therapy, so you can imagine what happens.  
> 2) Tony has a cream that staves off hair growth on his crotch so he can wear the cock cage without taking it off for a long time.  
> 3) In reality, over time if you wear a cage all the time, the cock slowly stops getting hard and the growth for when hard, decreases, but bc this is fiction, it is not happening. Tony’s erections are unrelentless here! :)  
> 4) In the story, sounding is done with the cock cage on - I’ve no idea if it actually can be done, but I like it this way, so sue me! (Just don’t try to replicate it at home unless you know what you are doing, okay?)
> 
> There may be things I've written that are rubbish bc I don't actually own a cock or have played with anyone who actually wanted to wear one, but I know people who were willing to share their experiences, so most of it should be good? Let me know if you spot a weird thing.
> 
> Huge THANK YOU, everyone, who cheered for this and betaed! My main favourite person is Loran_Arameri who's been over each chapter multiple times! She's wonderfully insightful too.  
> Discord folks - THANK YOU!  
> Also, Wynnesome helped with several world-building thingies - you are WONDERFUL!

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Steve’s fingers fiddled with the small remote in his pocket. “Mr Stark,” he greeted the taller man. It was exhilarating to finally be in the same room with him, as ridiculous as it was for a thirty-two year-old man to have a celebrity crush. “Take a seat, please,” he offered, gesturing towards the armchairs near the picture window.

“Can I offer you anything to drink?” He tried to cast his mind back to what they even had in stock at the moment, but his brain couldn’t push past the thought that he should've left the remote in the drawer. _Dammit_.

“No, thank you, I’m good.” Mr Stark gave him a polite smile, and gingerly lowered himself onto the sofa with his back to the door. A dark shiver ran down Steve’s spine when he saw how carefully the man was arranging himself into the seat. No doubt the plug was a bit distracting even on this plush cushion.

“So, what can I help you with, Mr Stark?” Steve said, also sitting, because even though he wasn’t the tallest of people (to put it mildly), Steve had never found any special satisfaction in towering over people every time he possibly could. It was much more interesting to observe his subs from up close.

Steve felt another shiver of arousal when he saw To- Mr Stark fidgeting so deliciously. Steve desperately wanted to push. The. Button. Damn him! In his trouser pocket, he was rhythmically tightening and relaxing his fingers around the remote, once, twice, three times.

Ton- Stark! Stark averted his eyes, swallowed, and stood up again to turn to look out the window. For a moment Stark stood in front of the window, seemingly unaware of what he was even looking at. Then his gaze slid away and turned back to Steve.

“I need a new dom, Mr Rogers.”

Steve felt a pang go through him. Despite having known what it was that Stark wanted Steve had still hoped… “You don’t want to renegotiate the terms?”

Stark grimaced. “Well, I can’t say that I haven’t enjoyed what Mr Sweeney has asked of me lately, but frankly, I’m not sure that... I feel that his actions have changed with no apparent reason and it makes me uncomfortable.”

Ouch. To accuse a dom of not being in control of the situation was the most serious accusation.

“That is perfectly understandable concern,” Steve said and wondered at what point should he confess what had happened. “Do you want to follow it up with an official investigation?”

Steve had no idea how it might go for a rich and influential sub like Tony Stark should he try to pursue it, but it would cause a scandal at the very least.

“I’d prefer to avoid it if at all possible,” the sub said. “That’s why I wanted to see Mr Sweeney in person - to see if we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

Steve nodded, internally cringing. It meant that Stark was ready to bribe himself out of the contract. Had Steve really been that bad? The remote was burning a hole into his pocket. Well, he should probably admit what was public information.

“I’m afraid you can’t see Mr Sweeney because he’s been in a car accident and does not currently receive any visitors but the closest family.”

Stark was frowning, but if it was concern for his dom or his own situation, Steve wasn’t sure.

“I’m so sorry to hear about Mr Sweeney. Is he going to be alright?”

Polite enquiries, all of it. Well, at least T- Stark wasn’t personally attached to the man, Steve thought and then internally cringed at his own one-sided emotional investment.

“Nothing too bad as far as the DSP has been notified. It seems that he’s going to be alright, but currently he’s managing his accounts from the hospital. Except the ones that need more hands-on approach which have been reassigned, obviously.”

“Of course.” Stark was quiet for a moment. “I'm sorry about his accident but I'm not re-considering my application. Perhaps I can still talk to him in person in a couple of days? I've yet to receive an official response to my application for another dom - I guess these things take time.”

“Yes, we got your application on Friday and it’s only Monday now.” For a split second Steve imagined himself teaching Tony Stark patience, but had to viciously brush this thought away.

Stark’s jaw was clenched and he seemed to be actively trying to not scowl. “So can anyone help me with this?”

“And you are in such a hurry because...?” Steve asked tersely, until he saw how Stark was shifting from foot to foot and felt ashamed of himself. His hand spasmed and Stark jumped.

Steve’s eyes widened in horror as he watched Tony visibly draw in a breath and put his clenched fists in his trouser pockets. Hastily, Steve shut the vibrator off and asked, “Are you alright?”

To-Stark nodded. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” He made a couple of weak steps towards the closest chair and sat in front of Steve’s (Mr Sweeney’s really) desk.

It would be uncomfortable to talk to Stark from the armchair and he moved to sit behind the desk. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark,” Steve said and thought that Stark would never ever know how sorry he really was, because…

Steve was going to hell.

He pushed the button again and continued, “Unfortunately, there’s just not been enough time to respond to your application, never mind taking a preliminary look at your case.”

Stark’s eyes went glassy and he seemed to be barely breathing.

“Are you alright, Mr Stark?” Steve wished he could touch himself and, deciding to be merciful, shut the plug off. “Mr Stark?”

Stark nodded and started fidgeting.

The dark satisfaction Steve’s been feeling at Tony’s (he sighed internally at his inability to compartmentalize) obvious restlessness was carefully turning into a mounting horror at his own audacity. Had he gone too far?

 _Fuck._ Of course he had. Even these past few weeks just monitoring what Sweeney had been planning to do and putting a twist on everything…

Should he apologize? Admit that he’d taken over the case and missed Mr Sweeney’s last few (misfiled!) entries? Steve was usually very good at analysing his sub’s needs (not that Tony was his, not really), but with insufficient information, mistakes were prone to happen. The form Stark had filled was old, yes, but… Steve squared his shoulders.

“Mr Stark-”

“Look, I-”

They started at the same time, then did the awkward polite small talk about who was going to talk first and in the end, Steve just shut up and nodded at the sub.

“I need to come,” Tony blurted and Steve experienced such a shock to this system that for a moment he thought he would come then and there.

“Excuse me?”

Thank god there was the desk between them to disguise his shameful reaction. He was supposed to be a professional, for god’s sake!

Not that Tony was even looking in his direction. He’d turned away from the window and, the colour high in his cheeks, he was looking down, somewhere in the middle of the carpet. Strangely, it didn’t look like the trained habit subs from traditional families had. Instead, it looked like they were in the middle of a session and Steve had no idea what was going on in his sub’s head. Losing control of the situation had always made Steve feel uncomfortable, almost as if he’d forced his partner somehow.

“I…” the sub cleared his throat. “Three weeks ago I skipped the scheduled masturbation. I was in the middle of work and… I sometimes forget, but it’s not really a problem when you have a partner, but this time...” He shrugged.

“That…” Steve had to swallow drily. His pants were getting tighter, damn it. “That is why you…” _Requested for an unscheduled orgasm last week_ , Steve finished quietly in his head, but he wasn’t supposed to know about it. It also made Steve realize that Ton- Stark had been chaste for two weeks straight. _Fuck_.

Steve got so aroused that his vision went hazy. He wished that he could just order Tony to shut up so that he could have a moment to calm down, but oblivious to Steve’s predicament, the sub went on.

“I did try to get a hold of Mr Sweeney to explain the situation, to ask him to unlock midweek, but he never got back to me. I guess he was having his car accident at about that time?

Steve’s eyes flew to Stark only to see him wince, probably at the flippant remark, but Steve’s reaction was even worse: he had to suppress a grin. It wasn’t because of how little Stark cared about his official dom, who Steve didn’t have a lot of respect for either, but rather the rampant pleasure chemicals in his brain were making it difficult to feel anything else but the overwhelming dom space at having his sub trying to explain why he should be granted his release. Which might be a problem, since Stark hadn’t actually displayed any masochistic tendencies and two weeks of chastity followed up by intense ass play was a lot. At least Mr Sweeney must have set an automatic unlock for Friday nights, right? Because otherwise, Stark would have been here flat out accusing his dom of negligence. But he didn’t really seem to be suffering that much. He just looked… like a sub trying to make his case.

And Steve was desperately fighting to hide how much he revelled in it. “I understand that it’s been difficult for you,” he said, trying to sound more sympathetic than triumphant.

Tony nodded gratefully. “And then there was work,” he went on with his explanation, his fingers fiddling with his phone. “And the next time I was supposed to… I’d lost track of time, so I also lost my second opportunity for the scheduled orgasm-”

_Holy shit!_

Steve’s head swivelled to stare at Tony. Holy shit, it hadn’t been two weeks and then ass play, it’d been three weeks _with_ the ass play. Fuck. Steve’s fingers burrowed into the plush top of the armrests. Floating on endorphins, his cock was probably leaking and his breath laboured, Steve had to blink his gaze clear.

Thankfully, Tony was embarrassed enough that he wasn’t even looking in Steve’s direction. An unbidden image of wrapping the bigger man into a soft fluffy blanket filled Steve’s mind. He hadn’t felt such an overwhelming need and longing in a long time and the idea of cuddling Tony into a drowsy bliss after an explosive orgasm was something that for the moment was difficult to let go of. Especially since the sub was still talking.

“So last Wednesday I wrote to Mr Sweeney again, but so far I still haven’t received a reply. Instead, last Friday the plug came into play.” Briefly, there was a flash of excitement and remembered pleasure on his face, but it was gone the next instant. Whether insignificant or just well-hidden, Steve wasn’t sure, but oh god, he just needed to see it one more time.

He pushed the button and as Tony startled, Steve counted to ten and clicked on the next setting. Tony bit his lip and Steve wanted to _moan_ .

At least Steve now knew that he’d been right about the plug and a program of random on-and-off vibrations. Stark had liked it, but over three weeks of chastity could be a lot to someone who was used to coming regularly.

“The plug?” Steve asked because he wasn’t supposed to know. He lowered the intensity to the initial level and saw To-Stark take a deep, calming breath. Steve breathed with him.

Stark started talking. “Yeah, he… Mr Sweeney sent me a remotely controlled vibrating plug saying that good things came to those who waited.” Oh god, Steve needed to adjust his pants _now !_ “I enjoyed it a lot: the plug went on and off throughout the weekend and I thought I’d get to come at the end of it, but…”

Steve hit the third setting and a ripple went over Stark’s face as if he was holding back a pained grimace. Steve brought him on level two and Stark continued.

“Last weekend the chastity device never opened and then Mr Sweeney requested I keep wearing the plug…” Stark stopped to exhale noisily when Steve shut the plug off. “Frankly, if it hadn’t been this long, it would’ve been perfectly fine. Better than fine, in fact, but...”

He gestured towards his crotch and Steve stopped breathing. Steve wished he could see it: the cock straining against the steel rings, tip moist with precum, the sack heavy with unspent semen. He wished he could see and touch and inhale it. Slowly, Steve breathed in and out and tried not to start panting. Stark’s - Tony’s mistakenly prolonged chastity was as shocking as it was explosively pleasurable and Steve was a bastard to enjoy it, but… but he couldn’t _not ._

He pushed the button and Tony bit off a high keen.

“Mr Stark?” Steve tried to sound politely concerned.

“It-it’s nothing,” Tony said. “I’m fine.”

The silence dragged on and Stark squirmed restlessly on his seat. Steve managed to keep the smile off his face, but every little proof of the sub’s obedience to Steve’s unreasonable demand to go out with the plug in his ass, not knowing if or when it might be activated, was reflected in Steve’s throbbing dick.

“Are you sure? Do you want a glass of water, Mr Stark?”

He shouldn’t be taking pleasure in his boss’s case, that was so wildly unprofessional. That ship had sailed though, and Steve was the worst sort of human scum to enjoy this. Stark hadn’t consented to this. (Except that he had, he just didn’t know it was Steve.)

“No, thank you,” Tony said, his voice steady but tightly controlled. “Anyway. I figured… I should come to talk to him in person because I know that getting another dom could be a long process and...” Mr Stark shrugged almost guiltily, but as far as Steve was concerned, none of it was Stark’s fault. “I thought that maybe he’d agree that stepping down could be advantageous to us both.”

Steve clicked through settings 2 to 4 and back down to one. At seeing Tony’s reaction, he had to suppress his own need to squirm and simply nodded in reply. Maintaining a normal conversation had become a struggle for him, but it wasn’t as if Stark would notice. He shut the vibrator off, waited three seconds to let them both cool off and said, “I’m sorry I can’t help you to meet him at this time, but I do recognize that your situation might need a speedier resolution.”

It was some bureaucracy spiel to fall on, but he needed it so his damn dick had time to go. The fuck. Down. Checking that Stark was still not looking at him, Steve opened his jacket and adjusted his trousers as quietly as he could. The thought that Tony couldn’t, made him shiver in excitement again.

“I’m sorry it happened to you, Mr Stark,” he said and moved the mouse to wake up the computer. “I’m going to review your case now.”

In the periphery of his sight, he saw To- the sub’s head come up hopefully.

“Thank you,” Stark- oh fuck it! His name was Tony. Tony said.

Suppressing another internal wince, Steve nodded. Tony must have been in pain throughout the weekend while Steve had been relaxing on his bed playing with the remote. The idea shouldn’t be so arousing, but he could now see plainly that Tony enjoyed it very much. And he most probably even enjoyed the humiliating prospect of being aroused in public.

Which didn’t negate the fact that Steve was doing it in secret and Tony had no idea that it was him and not Mr Sweeney who’d pre-programmed the plug from his hospital bed.

 _Fuck_ . Steve didn’t deserve Tony’s gratitude. _I’m so sorry it happened to you,_ Steve mocked himself in his head. It had been Steve’s fault it had happened in the first place. Dare he admit it? Sure, it was Mr Sweeney who’d been keeping his cases in such disarray that the emergency take-over had been spotty and disorganized, but Steve should’ve realized that two midweek requests hadn’t just been a billionaire’s fancy. Instead of ‘punishing’ the sub for his ‘insolence’ by making him wear the plug, he should have at least investigated what was going on. But Tony Stark had a reputation for changing doms with his bedsheets, so Steve hadn’t taken the requests seriously.

Unprofessional.

Having pretended to read as long as his impatience allowed, Steve straightened up in his chair, looked Tony in the eye and said, “You may remove the plug now.”

Tony startled. “But won’t Mr Sweeney,” he started, but his breath hitched hopefully. “Shouldn’t we check with him?”

“I’ll explain the situation to Mr Sweeney, don’t worry about it. Remove the plug.”

For a split second Tony just stared at him. “Thank you!” he exclaimed, stood up but faltered and asked hesitatingly, “You mean… Now?” His eyes darted around the room in a startled panic.

Steve stared, then realizing what was the matter, cringed. “Oh, sorry, I meant-” He gestured to his right. “You can use the bathroom.”

Tony blushed a violent scarlet. “Ye-yes, of course.” Ducking his head, he darted where Steve had pointed.

“Oh god,” Steve muttered, slumped into his seat and buried his face into his hands. His arousal at the idea that Tony was removing his vibrator plug just behind the wall next to him warred with his overwhelming horror at how badly he’d fucked the whole thing up.

Mr Sweeney had always been a rather neglectful dom who’d fobbed off all of his cases onto his assistants while only keeping a hold of the few of his favourite high-profile cases, but this time he’d not only gone incommunicado for several days (a car accident would do that to anyone, but it seemed that the old codger didn’t have the emergency protocols worked out as one in his position should have), but when he did resurface, he’d let a handful of cases just slip through the cracks and it had been almost a week later that Steve had finally noticed something amiss.

Steve adjusted his wilting erection and sighed. Yes, initially, most of it had been his boss’s mess, but Steve shouldn’t have tortured Tony with the plug. Not through the weekend and certainly not into the weekday. Regardless of whether the sub had got to come that Friday or not, the poor man had to be so very sore by now.

But why hadn’t he then safeworded?

When the realization came, Steve wanted to kick himself.

Tony had contacted his dom twice and received no reply. Of course, he’d arrived today in person.

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

The door to the bathroom opened a crack.

“Where do I…?”

“What?” Steve swirled towards the voice.

“The… The plug? Where do I put it?” Tony sounded a bit aggressive, probably trying to cover for being embarrassed.

“Your pocket?” Steve said flippantly and winced.

There was a deadly silence from the bathroom.

“Sorry, sorry, what am I thinking?” Steve started haphazardly opening the drawers. “I’m sorry, I’ll just…” He jumped up to take a look at the cabinet behind the desk. There was nothing useful and he couldn’t even see on the top shelf. Steve grimaced. Sighed. “Just leave it in the sink,” he said and immediately cringed.

Everything about this situation was as bad as it could get. If Steve wasn’t careful, Mr Stark would sue the whole Department. Sure, he’d probably lose the case, he was a sub after all and complains of doms abusing their subs weren’t still taken very seriously unless the subs were at the death’s door and sometimes even not then, but Steve would most probably lose his job and so would Mr Sweeney. Not that either of them was blameless.

Shit. Should… Should Steve come forward? He’d thought he’d been helping. But the idea that he’d be letting the Department down, was holding him back. Steve decided to give himself a couple of hours to analyze the situation and if it turned out that Mr Stark had indeed been grossly mistreated, he’d openly take the blame. But perhaps the situation was still salvable?

After a minute he heard running water and then Tony stepped back into the room looking composed, every hair in place as if nothing untoward had happened.

“Thank you,” he said, his dark eyes intent on Steve.

Steve nodded.

“And what about the…?” He hesitated, but then just stated boldly, “Cock cage?”

In his bubble of cloying guilt, Steve was currently wallowing in, his first impulse was to tell Tony that he could remove that too, but of course, he couldn’t. There were rules. He could play around with Mr Sweeney’s preset options, but not just do what he wanted.

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark,” he said. “Removing the chastity device requires Mr Sweeney’s permission and even for a temporary unlock, I’d need access codes that I am not currently privy to. But I will definitely try to get a hold of him today and resolve your predicament. Let me apologize on behalf of the Department of Submissive Placement, sir. I am so very sorry you are in this situation and we will do anything at all to remedy it.”

For a moment Steve thought he saw a flash of disappointment in Tony’s eyes, but it was gone the next moment. “Alright. Well… You know where to find me.”

“Yes. Yes, of course, Mr Stark.”

Steve reached his hand out and they shook. The electric jolt he got from touching Tony’s skin went right down his spine and straight to his cock. His eyes flew to Tony’s and the realization that it must have been mutual, shocked him into silence. For a moment they stared, but when Tony snapped his eyes to the side, Steve noticed to finally drop his hand. Without a word, Tony turned around and left.

*

For the first time in over a week, Tony felt good about the cock cage that prevented his dick from hardening all the way. It was silly, but the musings about tiny dom he’d met at the DSP were keeping him in a good mood despite the fact that a low ache had now permanently settled in his lower belly and cock.

Smiling slightly to himself, Tony was quickly finishing up several of his not-work-related projects (he was on a Pepper-forced sabbatical), rubbing at his thighs (since he wasn’t allowed to touch his cock for pleasure) and bobbing his head to the music blasting out of his workshop speakers. 

The way Rogers’s authoritative voice sounded when he’d told Tony to remove the plug could have had him coming in seconds under different circumstances. Tony had to stop assembling the small motherboard he was working on to take and release a deep breath before continuing. The way he’d been ready to shed his pants then and there had been embarrassing though. It clearly made Rogers uncomfortable, but that memory Tony decided to brush off. It didn’t matter. Not like he’d be seeing Rogers ever again. But the daydreams of _Steve_ (it had to be since the other Rogers listed as the DSP’s employee had been a Melanie) would help him through the last days (or maybe hours?) of his chastity.

Not that he knew when the blasted green light (that showed him it was unlocked) would come on exactly, but he was certain that _Steve_ had been sincere in his assurances that the situation would be solved soon. Maybe even tonight? The unknown had always contributed to Tony’s excitement.

Tony stood to move to another workstation and inevitably, the metal contraption dragging his cock down sent another shiver of excitement up his spine. Tony almost groaned.

He’d never been in chastity this long, but to his surprise, he liked it. Liked it now, he amended, thinking of the oddly big delicate hands and the sympathetic, but uncompromising gaze of the azure eyes.

Tony could only imagine what the dom had thought of him: marching in with no previous appointment, demanding special treatment and constantly looking him in the eye. Not that looking down was really norm these days anymore, but just blatantly staring an unfamiliar dom in the eye could be considered extremely rude, especially at an institution such as the Department of Submissive Placement. He could have at least taken a bag for the plug with him, but he simply hadn’t thought ahead. _Where do I put it?_ Really? What a moron! And then asking about the cock cage even though he knew that Rogers would have no authority over it. Just to hear him say no. And how stupidly he’d been disappointed when Rogers displayed nothing but polite disinterest. Ridiculous.

At least he didn’t tell the dom that he’d actually already gotten the codes. That would’ve gone over well: the press would've been on his case instantly, an investigation by the Behavioral Committee with a plethora of hearings and therapists to evaluate his mental state would have followed. No way anyone would believe that he’d not disobeyed his dom and even though it hadn’t been his real partner, but merely a state-mandated official, the public censure could still lock him out of his own company while the stock plummeted. He’d be stuck with a state assigned dom for the next ten years at least.

Although truthfully, if Rogers hadn’t turned out to be as inspirational as he had, Tony most probably would have indulged in a little orgasm or two by now. It would've been wrong and probably not very satisfying, but three weeks was a long time for continuous denial. Tony suspected that if he’d actually met Mr Sweeney, a disinterested prick who’d hit his head too hard no doubt, he might have been seriously tempted.

But. _Steve_. Steve Rogers. Tony grinned. He really wished Mr Rogers could be his dom instead. Unfortunately, the best he could hope for would be Not Mr Sweeney. Damn. Tony had no idea if he could go back to the impersonal and disinterested low-key domination of another state dom after the intense series of games he’d been through lately. Maybe he should stick with Mr Sweeney after all?

But no. It was clear that the last few weeks had been an aberration for him. And a dom who couldn't even answer his emails more often than once a week was seriously wrong for him.

Tony was just in the middle of screwing together two pieces of a large engine when an errant thought stopped him in his tracks - would it be too arrogant of him to ask Rogers out?

He snapped the pieces in place and fixed another screw into a slot.

Yes, he decided. It would be arrogant, but when had it ever stopped him before? Rogers wouldn’t say yes, though. Not after Tony displayed all his unattractively unsub-like tendencies so openly, and Rogers didn’t seem to be one of those doms who’d leech off a rich sub either. Rogers would turn Tony down, no question; a handsome man like that had to have his own sub somewhere…

“Sir,” JARVIS suddenly spoke up. “There’s a Steve Rogers in the lobby. He claims to have come about your dominant supervisor contract. Shall I let him in?”

Tony almost dropped the screwdriver.

Steve Rogers? Here? Only four hours after his visit to the Department? Shit. Had he inadvertently violated any conditions of his contract?

“Yeah, let him in, J.” Frantically trying to think through all the options, Tony wiped his hands off on a random rag.

 _Damn, damn, dammit._ The DSP flunkies did not usually meet personally with subs unless it was an agreed part of their partnership. There was no reason to, unless a sub violated the terms of their contract. Had Rogers finally got hold of his dom and they realized he'd hacked the codes? _Shit._

No, he hadn’t left a trace. _But fuck_.

Putting on his best guileless expression, he took elevator upstairs, walked into the lounge and tried to steady his breathing. His palms were sweating and when he started wiping them off on his jeans, he realized that he was still in his dirty workshop clothes. He wasn’t even wearing a hoodie over his A-shirt.

 _Shit._ This was bad.

Tony turned to flee the room for a quick shower or something, but the elevator doors were already opening and he was caught.

The dom exited the elevator, stopped in his tracks and stared.

Tony swallowed, raised his chin and grinned. “Steve!” he exclaimed. “Welcome!” He raised his arms like an emcee in a ring. He knew he was being insolent, but that tended to happen when he felt caught out.

Steve’s face went from shocked to incredulous to dark. His lips in a thin line, he said in a low rumble, “There's no need for that, Mr Stark. I apologize for the intrusion, but some things are best taken care of in person.”

Tony went cold all over; what in hell could be so serious that he'd come all the way to upper Manhattan? And on top of that, Tony went and insulted the man. If there had been any chance of resolving it amicably, Tony had probably just ruined his chances.

Barely keeping up the indifferent facade, Tony lowered his arms and raised his eyebrows. “Such as?”

The man stared a moment more but must've decided that putting Tony in his place wasn't worth the hassle and opened his briefcase. Expecting something much more document-like, Tony frowned when he saw a small paper bag being handed to him. Tony took it and immediately realized what it was.

The plug.

Rogers had come to return the plug. _Fuck_. He should’ve just put it into his pocket and kept his mouth shut. Mortified beyond hope, Tony silently turned to put it on the desk and hoped like hell that the dom would just leave now.

After a minute he realized that Rogers had still not moved.

“Was there something else?” Tony sounded so cold he almost cringed.

Rogers cleared his throat. “Yes, actually, there was.” He opened his case and this time, the offered item was a slim folder. “Here.”

Tony took the file. The header said: _List of sexual preferences_. Tony frowned.

“I noticed that the one we had in our system was filed over fifteen years ago,” the dom explained.

“Oh.” Tony opened the folder to leaf through it. He didn’t remember much about the first one he’d filled, but it was obvious that the current list was a lot more comprehensive. “That’s… a bit longer.”

“Yeah, somebody should have made sure your information got updated, but it seems that Mr Sweeney might have been a bit… busy.” The dom sounded uncomfortable, and no wonder - to admit to a sub that another dom might have fucked up was generally not done. “At this point, I wouldn’t begrudge you wanting to issue a formal complaint.”

Tony’s gaze flew up to Rogers's. “Yeah? And who’s gonna back me up? You?”

Rogers swallowed, but when he spoke, his voice was unwavering. “Yes, Mr Stark, you can definitely count on that.” His lips were pursed, but this time Tony didn’t feel as if the disapproval was aimed at him. “I’m going to tell you honestly. Your case has been mishandled from the start and should you want to pursue this, I will do whatever I can to support your case, no matter how far you want to take it.”

That gave Tony a pause. “You will?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Rogers- Steve took a deep breath. “I have a confession to make.”

Tony frowned again. This was getting more interesting by the minute. What was going on? “A confession?”

“Well… Sort of.” Rogers shuffled his feet a bit undomlike. “The reason I’m telling you about this is that when Mr Sweeney got into the accident, he hadn’t set the proper emergency protocols and the Department was notified a full week later. His clients were reassigned on the downlow to other doms. It’s not official, but it’s sometimes done for a short while when a dom wants to take a three-day vacation or something and subs don’t even find out.”

“Jesus.” Tony thought he might want to sit down. Instead, he walked to the bar and uncorked a bottle. “Go sit down.” He gestured towards the sofa, belatedly realizing that he’d just ordered a dom to do something, and not even in a polite way. _Shit_. Pretending that he wasn’t waiting for a blow-out, he asked, “What can I offer you?”

“I’m good, thank you.”

His heart thudding in his chest, Tony turned around only to see Steve Rogers lowering his briefcase next to the sofa and sitting down. Was this some kind of power play? If it was, it didn’t seem to be working because the man looked just like a person who had a difficult task ahead of him. Was that it? Was he readying himself for a ‘friendly’ reprimand?

“I know it seems dishonest,” Rogers went on, unaware of anything untoward going on at all, “but it’s never done with sensitive cases and definitely not when the contract deems direct and frequent contact. Your contract only had pre-negotiated fixed settings that Mr Sweeney kept overseeing, so it didn’t seem like giving you temporarily over to another official would be a big deal.”

At this, the dom’s speech stumbled and he blushed.

Tony blinked. He had no idea where this was going.

“Long story short, usually it is not a problem and as far as I’ve seen, the other cases Mr Sweeney had, were treated fine, but in your case… The old list of preferences being only the beginning, later he’s misfiled the session outcomes and your check-ins.” The dom looked him in the eye and said clearly, “The automatic scheduled unlock on your cage has never been set.”

It took a moment for Tony to realize what that meant. “You mean he did it… manually?” Which, at first, sent a frisson of pleasure through his spine - personal attention from a dom always felt good, but then- “What about… Who…?”

Rogers - Steve nodded. “Exactly. I checked the digital log today: even if you had remembered your scheduled sessions, it wouldn’t have mattered. Since your dom’s accident... Even if you had not missed the appointments you wouldn’t have been able to take it off.”

Tony absorbed the news. The muscles in his belly tightened and his cock gave a painful twitch. His balls pulled taught and tried to draw up, his cock swelling painfully against the steel rings - for a moment Tony felt as if he could come, the split second later the preorgasmic sensation turned into blinding pain like a urethral dry-heave and then a slightly softer, prolonged agony.

When he was cognizant of his surroundings again, Steve’s arms were around him.

“Sh… Sh… It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s gonna be alright,” the dom was murmuring soothingly.

Slowly but surely, Tony relaxed and the agony in his balls tapered out into a low ache. Still, Tony wished that the dom would put his hand on Tony's cock even if it never led anywhere. _Damn._ After a while, he straightened out and Ste- Rogers let him go.

“I’m sorry for telling about it to you like that. I should’ve realized that it would excite you.”

Humiliation hit Tony like a hot wave and his stupid cock ached with swelling. Of course, Rogers would realize what had happened. See how easy he was to arouse. _Oh god,_ if Steve would only want to touch him properly, instead of cuddling him like a cute animal he felt sorry for! It was pathetic how easy Tony was for Steve, while the dom himself had shown no interest in Tony whatsoever.

“I’ve never almost come like this before,” Tony admitted.

“I’ve never seen such a thing before either,” Steve said quietly, his voice full of admiration. “It was beautiful. Thank you.”

Tony’s head shot up to look at the dom. For a long minute they just stared in each other’s eyes and with a jolt, Tony realized that the other man’s pupils were dilated and the expression on his face tender.

“Fuck me,” somebody said, and after a split second, Tony was ashamed to realize that it was him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post here: http://serinah80.tumblr.com/post/181717076228/stone-walls-do-not-a-prison-make-by-serinah-bdsm
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm honestly a bit nervous about this one - it's a lot more kinkier than I've ever written, so... I mean, it is just UST now, but it gets kinkier later and with BDSM the dub-con is written in the code so to speak. Warnings were in the notes at the beginning.
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you liked. :)  
> <3<3<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be make it or break it for many readers: we'll delve a lot deeper into kink, so if you're here only for the romance and not the kink you might not like it. And frankly, if you don't like this one, you'll like some chapters that follow even less. BUT: I promise you, Steve and Tony enjoy it very much even if there are tears and feelings that seem to be negative. In real life, it's not as black and white as that though.  
> Also, take the warning of dub-con seriously, since Tony does not always know what the safeword is actually for. AND: I've added tags, so check the last three or four of them out. I'm still writing, so I might be adding more.  
> In short: the moment you start feeling bad, please stop reading. Take care of yourself! If you need spoilers in case you get triggered, ask me on tumblr: @serinah80.  
> But otherwise, in terms of D/s, it's actually quite a fluffy story, all things considered. :)

  


Visibly, Steve’s breath hitched, but already he was shaking his head. “Can’t.” Even though he was still gazing Tony in the eye, Steve let go of him and scooted back to sit a few feet farther away.

“Please,” Tony said, his insides still quivering, his hole clenched once and irrationally he wished he was still wearing a plug, but he wasn’t allowed that either any more. What an idiot he was to have asked for the removal.

Steve’s face twisted in a brief expression of regret but smoothed over into a professional mask once again. “I’m sorry,” he said and then muttered to himself, “I don’t even really know where to start with this.”

Tony felt a cold sweat of humiliation start to form on his skin. What an _idiot._ Just throwing himself at the first dom that mentioned sex around him. “It’s fine,” he said, intending to say… He didn't know what, but it seemed that Rogers was just as flustered as he talked straight over Tony.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Tony,” Rogers said and Tony startled - it was the first time he heard Steve say his first name. “Believe me,” Steve continued shaking his head, “in a different set of circumstances I definitely would.” He sighed. “Whatever my personal feelings about it,” Steve said, “direct sexual contact is not in your pre-agreed fixed settings, and while your dom would be able to grant you whatever wishes you had at any given moment, I am not allowed to do that. The only way I can truly help you is within the rules that have already been placed.”

Breath hitching, Tony nodded. Steve seemed to be sincere and Tony’s cock rebelled once more against its metal confines and his fingers tingled with the need to touch himself. Idly, he wondered how he had such a poor self-control; he’d thought he’d been trained out of that by now.

“Fine,” Tony said. He was still embarrassed, but crossed his arms over his chest to feign indifference. It also helped with keeping his damn hands from wandering so he wouldn’t give his damn arousal away.

Going by the dom’s fleeting gaze to Tony’s crotch, he must have failed. To move past his mortifying rejection (even if Steve hadn’t lied about his reasons it was still mortifying), he decided to change tracks.

“So what you’re telling me is that I’ve been assigned a secret shadow dom?”

Curiously, the reaction to that was Steve Rogers squirming, colour high on his cheeks.

“You…” Tony unfolded his arms and leaned forward, his balls still aching, but at this point, it was his permanent state anyway. He wasn’t sure he was brave enough to voice his hope, but the dom was already shaking his head.

Tony frowned. “But you know who it is,” he stated, thinking perhaps there was something wrong with the other dom. Maybe Steve didn’t like or trust him. The idea filled Tony with vague stirrings of dread.

“No, not… Not like that,” Steve said. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.” He cleared his throat. “That’s where the confession part comes in.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “But if you're not…?”

Steve grimaced. “Not officially.” He didn’t look at Tony as he said the next bit. “As I said, Mr Sweeney was being inconsistent in his record keeping and somehow he, probably mistakenly, managed to mark your case as reassigned sometime before he even got into the accident, so when the actual reassignment took place, your account wasn’t assigned to anyone.”

 _But someone was managing my case in the meantime_ , Tony didn’t say because the dread he’d been previously feeling started slowly dissipate and a tentative stirring of hope was taking its place. “Yeah?” he breathed.

“Yes, well…” the dom went on, a bit flustered and not even trying to hide it. “I’m a data analyst, you see - so I understand numbers, and since I have an eidetic memory, I noticed inconsistencies and… Realized your file was up in the air. So I… I know it was wrong of me, but… You see, I thought it was only for a couple of days, at that time we all thought that Mr Sweeney would be back a lot quicker. It… I know I shouldn’t have, but I thought that I’d just take a peek and then there was your request for an extra unlock.”

Steve’s lips twisted as if in anguish.

“And I knew that if I raised alarm, no one would look at your message for three days, so I just answered it… Supposing that you were just…” He closed his eyes in shame. “Without looking at the log of your chastity device, I assumed you were just being demanding so I... “ He raised his earnest eyes at Tony. “I’m so, so sorry Tony. I didn’t know. I didn’t know you and I just… I’m-”

“It’s fine. I understand,” Tony cut him off. “Is it weird to confess that I find it incredibly hot?”

Steve’s eyes boggled. “What?”

“What happened, happened. You didn’t know.” Tony shrugged. “Forget about it.”

Slowly, Steve nodded and his face still dubious he continued, “Then, a couple of days later, when they started reassigning his cases, I’d already taken action that was easily detectable-” Steve looked as if he was ready to fling himself out of the window from pure guilt. “And I don’t have a license,” he confessed quietly as if it were a cardinal sin. Then he visibly steeled himself and raised his head. He blinked, taken aback. “Why are you smiling? I just confessed to committing a crime - to-to… violating you and- what?”

Tony laughed. “You are being melodramatic. This is the best outcome I could’ve dreamed of!”

“What?” Steve said in astonished confusion. “Mr Stark, I don’t think you understand-”

“Tony, please.” He was still grinning.

Steve nodded, still obviously shaken. “Tony.” He shook his head again as if disperse fog. “I… I don’t know why you…” Steve took a deep breath and visibly steeled himself. “When you came to the DSP, I. I…” He sighed. “I had the remote in my pocket.”

Tony’s eyelashes fluttered and he inhaled slowly. “Yeah?” he breathed. “I thought maybe you’d preprogrammed it.” His cock had gone full-on throbbing. “This is so much better than I hoped for,” he said wonderingly. “Damn…”

Steve stared at him as if stupefied. “I-I… I’m sorry I did that,” he said as if he realized that what he was saying didn’t fit with the conversation any more, but was unable to get himself off the planned track. This was awesome! If Steve Rogers was not above breaking some of the rules, surely Tony could persuade him to break a couple more?

Then Steve frowned. “I… don’t know what to say. Why are you so happy about it?”

“You’ve been my dom for the last couple of weeks,” Tony said. It should've been obvious that Tony liked him. Why was Rogers still confused about it?

“Not off- Why is that good?”

Tony laughed, “Not just good. Excellent even.”

Steve shook his head, but tentatively, started smiling, too.

“You’ve already committed a crime anyway,” Tony said. “Now you can fuck me too.”

Funnily enough, Steve looked scandalized. “Wha-what? No! No, of course, I couldn’t!”

Why was he being so stubborn? Tony shifted in his seat and adjusted his jeans, smiling at how Rogers’s eyes involuntarily jumped to watch Tony’s crotch.

“And I could ask the Department to make you my dom officially.” Since that was what Rogers seemed to have a hang-up about.

“I don’t have a license!” the dom objected weakly.

“How long until you finish the training? Nevermind, just finish it quickly.” He was staring at Steve hungrily, already savouring the pleasure of getting to come in the hands of this wonderful, intriguing stick of a man. “Just think about it - if you were my dom, you could fuck me however long and often you wanted.”

Contrary to Tony’s hopes, Steve’s face clouded. “I don’t... ” He leapt up from the couch and started pacing. “What- what is going on in your head, Stark? You get locked up for weeks-” Tony had to stifle a moan, “-without coming, get unduly tortured with a vibrator plug, get denied again, as a result, you decide to switch doms and when you find out that your life had been secretly overtaken by a previously unknown dom your reaction is switch to him?”

Steve stopped pacing in front of Tony and stared, obviously aghast.

Tony grinned. “But what a torture this has been,” he said lasciviously. He slid a smouldering look up and down the dom’s form, shifted his body subtly and smirked at Steve from his lower position.

His face turning stony, Steve’s posture stiffened and at first Tony thought it meant that he was going to get pounced on, but then, enunciating each word clearly, the dom said:

“Stop that.”

The full force of Mr Rogers’s dom voice crashed on Tony. It felt as if being crushed into the sofa and being lifted onto the softest feather mattress at the same time. The smirk slipped off Tony’s face and he felt himself relax, but instead of coming closer, Steve recoiled.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed and turning away, darted towards the door. “Sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have. I’ll just go, oh god-”

Feeling like throwing up, Tony shook off the stirrings of his subspace and sat up.

“So what?” he said, his voice tight form betrayal. “You try to subspace me and then just leave me alone to acclimatize alone?”

As if hit, Rogers stopped, one hand on the door jamb. He stood there for a minute more, then stepped back in, closed the door and turned around.

“You’re right. That was shitty of me. I apologize.”

Rogers’s face was blank with anger and for a second Tony’s insides quivered, but then he decided that he refused to feel intimidated. He stood up and despite a slight shiver running down his spine, pulled himself into his full height and advanced on the smaller man.

“Do you really? From where I’m standing, you look awfully like you’d want nothing else than to punish me by leaving.”

Rogers’s eyes widened in horror. “Leaving a sub without aftercare is _not_ a punishment. It’s a crime!”

The honest conviction in his face made Tony’s anger dissipate. He took a step back and tilted his head in thought. The words when they came were not planned, but suddenly with all his being, Tony felt they were right.

“Take me on. Sign a contract with me. I won’t need another state dom and then you can fuck me as long and as often as you want.”

Steve’s horror-stricken eyes narrowed in confusion. “You hated the last few weeks so much that you applied for another dom and now you suddenly want me as your contracted partner?”

“I loved the last few weeks,” Tony corrected him. “The only reason I wanted to switch was that the change of pace was so irregular for Mr Sweeney that it made me wary.”

“You… liked my program?”

“Is that what you call it?” The impersonal flavour of the term shouldn’t turn him on, but feeling a curious relief, Tony realized that it did. He also already knew that at least Steve was pro aftercare, so the rest would work itself out.

“Sometimes,” Steve confirmed. “If it’s the pre-agreed fixed settings. But I based my analysis on the old data. You’re saying that my strategy worked?”

“Program, analysis, data. Strategy.” Tony’s lips curled slightly. “You do speak my language, Mr Rogers. I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

“But I haven’t completed my training yet,” Steve blurted as if that argument was his last resort.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “You don’t need training to enter into a contract with me.”

“Yes, but I… I violated-”

“No. No, you didn’t. Well, yeah, maybe you did. But you didn’t mean any harm and you managed to create a delicious experience instead. I forgive you. I mean, yeah, you based some of your… strategy on an old data set which lacked some crucial information, but that wasn’t your fault. And all in all, I’d say that you interpreted my needs and preferences almost perfectly.”

Steve didn’t answer. Gradually his half-panicked-incredulous expression melted into understanding and then acceptance. Some of the tension left his posture and even though in some ways he looked even smaller like that, the presence of his calm descended upon the room and little by little Tony felt himself start to relax too.

“Okay,” the dom said after a little while. “Would you like to sit down again?”

“Yes, please,” Tony replied, relieved, and when the dom started moving back towards the sofa, went and sat down, too.

“I don’t really object to the idea on principle,” Steve started cautiously. “But there are several things to consider. First, there is the situation with your current dom. The moment you try closing your account somebody will have to take a look at what’s been going on. Which means that my role in it will become apparent and even if I don’t go to jail-”

“You won’t go to jail,” Tony scoffed. “They’ll just say that I seduced you and when I admit to it, they’ll just put a reprimand in your employee file.”

“I’m not the only one to get a reprimand though.” Steve’s stoic face looked as if he was trying to hide that he was sucking on a lemon. “And they’ll make it very difficult for us to sign.”

“They can’t stop us,” Tony stated. “I’ve got very good lawyers.”

Steve’s lips pursed for a minute and Tony wondered if he’d ever feel them on his cock. His stomach muscles tightened.

“I’m sure,” Steve said. “But the whole process would be long and you’d get therapy and we’d have to go to a partnership counselling. Which…”

“Would be the same as having another state dom anyway,” Tony agreed with a distaste.

After a short pause, Steve shook his head. “I did commit a crime though. I should be the one to take the fall, not you.” He nodded to himself, and added decisively, “I’ll go to the head of the Department first thing tomorrow morning. Don’t worry about it.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievable.” He reached out for the tablet on the table between them. “JARVIS, get me into the Department’s mainframe.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve startled, then leapt forward to see what Tony was doing. “What? Why? No, don’t-”

“Relax, shorty, I’m just-” He tapped a string of code, looked through Sweeney’s file log and activated the automatic weekly ‘unlock’, backdating it. “Give me a moment,” he said, standing up and moving away from the dom’s shocked eyes. Next, he opened the site-based interactions between himself and Steve and deleted everything, including his requests for unscheduled release to Mr Sweeney.

“You’re using your AI to hack into the Department’s servers?” Steve’s voice was high with disbelief.

“Well, it’s not like he invented how to do that,” Tony said. “He was replicating my actions, it’s just quicker if I don’t have to type it all myself.” He closed all the site windows.

“You’ve done it before?”

“A couple of times, yes,” Tony replied distractedly. Typed a thing or two to finish up and hibernated the device. “JARVIS, erase all the traces of our activities.”

“Already on it, sir.”

“Good boy.” He smiled at an apoplectic dom and smiled serenely. “You didn’t ask me about the voice in the ceiling.”

Now it was Rogers’s turn to scoff. “Everybody who reads _Science_ knows about your almost AI.”

Tony didn’t correct the little fib about Jay being an ‘almost’ AI. “You read _Science_ magazine?”

“Sometimes.” For some reason, Steve blushed again.

Tony started finding it quite adorable. “You only read my papers?”

“Not-not only yours,” he tried to defend himself, but Tony still couldn’t help grinning.

“But mostly mine, right? I’m impressed. How much of it do you understand?”

Steve buried his red face into his hands and rubbed at it. “Enough to know when to use a dictionary and when to skim.” Steve dropped his hands, looking annoyed. “That is absolutely irrelevant. What is relevant though, is that you just hacked the official site of the Department of Submissive Placement. You know what will happen to you when they catch you?”

“ _If_ they catch me. Which they won’t.” Tony rolled his eyes again. “The governmental IT department is full of fifteen-year-olds that I could’ve out-hacked at the age of ten.”

Steve’s jaw was working as if grinding sand, but he didn’t say anything.

“Anyway,” Tony went on, “you should be thanking, not scolding me; I successfully erased all traces of either one of us ever tampering with my or Mr Sweeney’s files.” When Steve still didn’t reply, an idea sent Tony’s wild imagination on the narrow path of petty jealousy. He tried tramping it down, but once the idea took hold of him, it was impossible to let go. “Unless my case file wasn’t the only one you tampered with.”

Steve’s gaze flew back to Tony’s. “What? No! Of course not! I-” He stumbled over something and Tony grinned.

“My case was the only one you were interested in?” A dark pool of pleasure was spreading out in his gut and his cock started throbbing painfully again. He wondered if Steve would like that if he knew or if he’d make Tony take pain relievers.

Steve scowled. “Yours was the only one that slipped through the cracks like this.”

Generously, Tony gestured his understanding. “Fair.”

There was a pause.

“If we do this-” Steve started.

“If we…?” Tony asked, his breath hitching with hope.

“This, this partnership.” Steve stammered, but then continued with conviction. “If we do this, the contract will be long, I mean- many pages, not the… Well, obviously I want the contract to also be of indefinite expiration date, but…”

Tony’s breath caught - Steve was talking about _indefinite_ expiration date? With _him_? Apparently, Steve liked him enough to not plan the termination yet. This was… Why would Steve want that? Tony swallowed heavily and continued listening.

“We’re going to negotiate _everything_ , Tony. And my one main rule is that we are honest with each other. At all times, one hundred per cent.” He looked at Tony meaningfully.

“Deal,” Tony said immediately. His dick in its cage was killing him and there was absolutely no doubt about what he wanted to do. Needed to do.

Steve scrutinized him. “That was quick. Too quick. You didn’t even think about it. You need to think about it, Tony.” He stood up and took his briefcase. “I’ll come back tomorrow with the forms and-”

“No!” Tony blurted. Now that he’d been given an actual, solid reason for the hope that Steve wanted to touch him, would probably even fuck him, might… open his cage for him? If Tony told him the code at the just right moment, surely, Steve wouldn’t say no. He leapt up as if planning to stop the dom, but halted half-way. “You can’t go now,” he stated assertively, and grimaced because he knew that a demanding sub was never attractive and even more rarely tolerated. He had to- he needed to change tracks, he… “Please, Mr Rogers. I can’t wai-” He almost put his hand on his crotch to rub it, but aborted the movement at the last minute. “Please.”

Tony was out of arguments. He vaguely realized that even if they signed any kind of contract in the next thirty minutes it would still probably be at least a week before the DSP processed and released him, so what he was even asking for, couldn’t be legal. But if Steve was talking about _indefinite_ … Steve must want to fuck Tony bad enough to break some rules?

However, Steve stopped and the look he levelled at Tony was critical- no, analyzing. Desperate to leave the best impression, Tony dropped his gaze, but it was fake, he knew it was fake and he knew it looked fake too. _Jesus._ He was ruining it. He ruined it. Who wanted a sub that couldn’t even master a simple humility? Dropping the act, his head came up defiantly, his lips twisted into a scowl and he turned away to look out the window. Hands in his pockets, he waited to hear the door slam behind the leaving dom.

“Okay.” The steps came-

Tony turned back to stare at the dom who’d put his briefcase down again and was now coming back towards Tony. Looking deathly serious, Rogers stopped right in front of Tony and tilted his head up and slightly to the side as if in contemplation.

For a minute, he studied Tony’s cautious (or more probably confused) expression and nodding to himself, said, “I understand that it’s been a long time since you last got any relief and it must have been difficult. Am I correct to assume that during the last four months that you’ve been under the DSP’s purview, you have had no actual hands-on session either?”

Baffled at how that was relevant, Tony nodded silently.

“Alright.” Steve paused, thought something over and said, “I have a proposition. As you know, under your current contract, I cannot offer you much, but the situation has gone out of control and this cannot be healthy for you.”

Hope making his chest hurt almost worse than his cock did, Tony asked, “So what exactly are you offering to do here?”

“A session. You’re not allowed anything sexual unless specifically ordered by your dom - and before you ask, no I can’t speak to him tonight, I already tried. He’d had minor surgery this afternoon and I was told that even if he woke up, he couldn’t be disturbed. So-”

“No sex,” Tony said hoarsely, disappointed. The pill was bitter to swallow, but he realized that there was no point in arguing with Steve Rogers. Maybe he should try seduction? It hadn’t gone over well just before, but-

“I can, however,” the dom continued, “and really, under the circumstances I find it my duty, to offer you some form of physical relief, because the strain your body is under is potentially risky and can, in the long term, be hazardous,” Steve explained in all seriousness and Tony’s breath quickened rapidly. His eyes twinkling, Steve continued in deadpan, ”If I don’t take care of it and your health suffers, you might be of the mind to sue the Department.”

Tony started grinning. “Oh, definitely.” _Oh my god._ “I will. If you don’t take care of my health right away, Mr Rogers, there will be consequences.” _Oh my god, He’s gonna fuck me!_

Steve nodded, very obviously trying to contain his excitement, too. “Then we are in agreement? We don’t know each other very well, though. And if anything I propose or do feels off or bad for you in any way, I expect you to tell me immediately, is that understood?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” _Steve is gonna fuck me._

“I might also need to check in.  The traffic lights or do you prefer a safeword?”

“Artemis.” _Oh my god._

“Artemis. Alright.” Steve gave Tony a small, professional smile.

For some reason, it was a huge turn-on. Or maybe it was that on Steve Rogers everything was a turn-on, or maybe the joy at getting some relief finally was making his emotions wonky, or maybe… Maybe it was just getting it on with a new crush. How juvenile, he thought. It wasn’t as if he was going to have sex, was it? It was _relief,_ pure and simple. Tony beamed almost giddily.

Steve grinned back, but it was still somehow controlled and silently, Tony vowed to break that control.

_No._

_Shit, fuck no._ He started playing games now and the dom would be out of here quicker than Tony could get back dressed again. Hadn’t he learned this lesson over and over again? Tony would just let Steve to fuck him then at an opportune moment he’s let it slip that he’s got the codes. Surely, Steve would let him come then? Especially if he’s in a post-orgasmic bliss himself.

“Shall we?” Tony gestured towards the playroom.

Like a soldier before the battle, Steve nodded.

The playroom was spacy, the wall opposite the entrance held a large four-poster bed with an elaborate headboard. One wall was full of cabinets, along the other there was all sorts of heavy equipment such as a rotating cross with different buckles, a gym horse and a fucking machine, to name the ones that stood out. There was also a door to the bathroom in the far left corner. There were no windows, but with the beautiful tapestry and ornate furniture, it still came off more like a guest room in a castle than a dungeon, which was how Tony liked it most of the time. If his doms ever wanted to, he was always ready to rent a whole dungeon for however long they deemed appropriate.

After Ty, Tony refused to have a dungeon in his own house. _Steve, think about Steve._

“The cupboards on the right have the toys, the restraints are on the left.”

Mr Rogers (Tony was not sure if he would insist on formal protocol or not, but it was best to try and make headspace for that option) was looking around.

“Medkit?”

Tony froze. Why would...? Surely, that’s not what-

“I’m not planning to hurt you, Tony.” The dom’s voice had suddenly gone gentle and Tony let it wash over him.

Tony nodded. He raised his head and Steve was looking him in the eye reassuringly.

“I don't really like hurting my subs, unless heavily pre-negotiated, Tony. I’m not going to hurt you unless you ask for it before the session, okay?”

He must have not seemed to be reassured, because Steve stepped up to him and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Tony. You can safeword any time, okay?”

He was using his dom voice again, but when in most cases it would’ve made Tony suspicious, Steve’s sincere blue eyes were like balm on a sore spot.

“Then why…?” He trailed off. How the hell had this question still not been erased from  Tony’s vocabulary, he had no idea. ‘Why’ was not a question subs could afford without consequences. However, Steve did not seem to have taken offence.

“I like to be prepared,” he answered, squeezed Tony’s shoulder one last time and let go. “I can’t see anything we do today really hurting you, but we don’t really know each other and it’s always good to know your exits, so to speak.”

And what exactly did that mean? That he frequently hurt his subs without meaning to? Or that he was overly cautious? Tony swallowed. “The upper cabinet on your right.”

“Up there?” He grimaced. “You’ve got a stepping stool or something?”

 _Shitshitshit._ Reminding a short dom about his height was bad. Might be bad- was he making Steve angry? Should he have…?

“Who the hell would put it up there anyway,” Steve grumbled as he grabbed a small stool from behind the door.

Relieved, that Steve wasn’t angry, Tony took the stool from him, stepped on it and got the box out.

“One of my boyfriends was very tall and he liked keeping some things-” He broke off. Ty had been a bastard, and Tony was not thinking about it anymore. “I just never really saw the need to rearrange.” He opened the lower cabinet and stuffed the first aid kit there. He wasn’t even entirely sure it was up to date, but it wasn’t like they were going to need it, right? They were just going to fuck, no elaborate game. “There are some bandages and minor stuff in the bathroom over the sink too,” he remembered.

The dom’s face when he turned to go to the bathroom, was set in a rigid mask. Was he angry? Why? Should Tony have brought the second kit out himself? Should Tony ask? Well, an angry fuck was better than no fuck. Although if Rogers was angry he might be less inclined to let him come and what if he decided to report Tony? With a shiver of dread Tony thought that if the dom’s mood didn’t improve he wouldn’t risk it.

There was a bout of quiet and Tony thought Rogers might’ve decided to relieve himself. What was Tony supposed to do now? Sit on the bed and wait? Undress? What was the protocol here?

The dom reappeared only a few minutes later, glanced at him and headed to the first aid kit Tony had left in the lower cabinet.

“Undress and get on the bed on your fours,” Rogers said curtly and despite feeling slightly unsure of himself, the aching in Tony’s cock was suddenly a little more enjoyable again.

This was finally familiar territory. Undressing he could do. Listening to the dom (Mr Rogers - Tony tried reminding himself) rummage in the box for god knows what, he quickly divested of his clothes and got on the bed, facing the wall.

Gravity pulled at his sack at another angle and the cage felt heavy, but it was all balanced out with the pain-pleasure of the blood starting to pool in his dick again. The prospect of a good fucking (or any fucking, or any skin to skin contact really) was making his breath short.

Expecting to hear the dom come closer any second now, Tony was dismayed to hear him walk around and open various cabinets, instead. Could he take a peek or would that count as a misdemeanour?

Finally, the steps stopped behind him and Tony heard the unmistakable sound of a snap of the lube bottle opening. Steve - Mr Rogers - put a hand on his lower back. “You’re tense. Is everything okay?”

His voice was calm, professional. Too deep and serious to be friendly, but just that sort of non-judgemental that instantly calmed Tony.

“Yes, yes I’m good.” Thank fuck, he even sounded it now. “Thank you,” he added just in case.

“Do you need to safeword?”

Steve’s voice had been calm and steady, but Tony still felt shaken. “No, why? Is something wrong?”

The palm caressed a soothing circle along his back and Tony shivered.

“No, Tony. Nothing’s wrong,” Steve- Rogers said. “I’m just checking how you’re feeling.”

“I’m good.” Except that he was naked, on all fours, desperately aroused and still in a cock cage, which - _god!_ \- felt so good now that he knew that he was going to get some relief. He turned his head to smile at Ste- Mr Rogers and instantly, the dom smiled back as if powerless not to. Oh yes, that man was going to put his dick into Tony’s ass.

“Alright then.” There was still a smile in the dom’s voice when Tony couldn’t see him any more. “Now I’m going to pull a glove on and start the massage.”

To Tony’s surprise, the first touch wasn’t to his hole, but on his ass cheeks. Slowly and sensually Rogers rubbed the lube into his skin, from the small of his back, between the cheeks, over the hole and down along the perineum. When Rogers’s hand cupped his balls and massaged them gently, Tony moaned softly.

“Sh… It’s okay, Tony. You’re good,” Steve said and Tony sighed in contentment. Thank god, he wasn’t fucking it up and despite the pain in his crotch, he mewled, then flushed in embarrassment.

Steve let out a quiet peal of laughter and Tony ducked his head as low as he could without admitting that he was self-conscious. In response, Steve petted his hair.

“Thank you, Tony. You’re being very good for me.”

The burst of unbelievable joy was so unexpected that for a moment Tony thought he was orgasming, but of course, his cock was still straining to come, the bliss at the praise, however, was undiminished.

Steve continued petting and praising him and Tony preened at the attention, stretching to meet the hands that were making him feel so wonderful and even before the dom got to the interesting part, Tony was visibly trembling.

The first touch that concentrated on Tony’s hole made him jerk. Why exactly had Tony been depriving himself of this? Skin to skin contact was the best. Ty happened so long ago, why would Tony let himself still be influenced by anything the bastard had done? Just because Danny had also suggested…

But that was all behind him. He’d gotten out, he’d survived and there was _Steve_ now...

The light circular movements along Tony’s hole was teasing shivers out of his entire body. Soon. Steve would want to enter him soon.

“There, that’s it,” Steve was saying. “A little bit more and I’ll try to breach the rim. Tell me if it’s too much, alright?”

“Yeah,” Tony groaned and counted two, three, four lazy circles over his hole, then three, four, five slides up and down past it and the sixth time the finger slipped inside and Tony moaned.

Loudly.

It was just past the first knuckle though and Tony tried pushing back. “Please.”

The finger disappeared and Tony felt his hole clenching around nothing. To his own surprise and horror, he let out a pathetic whine. They hadn’t even done anything yet and he was already ready to pop. Except for the still caged part. _Patience, Stark._ He just had to have patience.

The other hand on his back also stilled and for a moment Tony thought that he’d spoken out loud, but Steve said nothing about the cage.

“I’m sorry, Tony, but you have to keep still,” Steve said apologetically. “If you move around too much, I might accidentally hurt you by moving in the wrong direction at the wrong time.”

Tony tried not to visibly cringe. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry.” _Shit, Stark, stop ruining it._ “I’m sorry,” he repeated just in case.

“No, that’s okay.” The dom sounded surprisingly fine with this, not angry at all. “You’ve not been touched in a while. I get that.”

He put the hand back to Tony’s hole: brushed over it a couple of times and then in.

Tony groaned in pleasure.

The finger did a slow circle inside and then pushed in further. Another slow circle, two, three times.

“Please!” Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. Was Steve excited enough for Tony to tell him now maybe? No, better not rush it. But his cock was on fire. “Fuck me,” he asked again. He didn’t even know any more if he wanted that for the sensation it’d get him or would it just be a stop to get to the point of the unlock. “Please,” he added when Steve didn’t answer.

“No, Tony,” Steve said, sounding pained. “You know you’re not allowed.” His voice was breathless.

“You want to, though,” Tony insisted. He was sure of it. Steve was a dom, of course he did. Of course he would cave. He _had_ to.

“Hush.” Steve swiped over his prostate and Tony jerked violently.

But it was only for a moment because Steve just continued to play around as if Tony still needed any preparation. Tony whined and got a chuckle and a few more in and out pumping movements.

“Are you safewording?”

“Oh, god, no,” Tony whimpered as his prostate was touched again. “Just stop... fucking… around,” he panted.

“Sh… It’s okay,” Steve said soothingly. “I’m gonna take real good care of you, Tony.”

Good. _Good,_ Tony thought. _Soon then_. Tony’s limbs were straining to keep him from moving and even his teeth were clenched, but the steady stream of calming words washed over him and the dark pit of subspace didn’t seem so scary any more. Tony was teetering on the edge and wondered what it would feel like to fall in just one more time?

He shook himself out of it and noticed that there were two fingers in his ass now. Involuntarily he pushed back and the fingers disappeared.

Tony stifled a cry of dismay.

His dom - not his, not his, not his - Steve sighed as if disappointed.

“I’m sorry!” Tony said. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop, I promise!”

“Sh… It’s okay.” Steve’s warm fingers were stroking his back while the hand that had been playing with his hole, was resting on his ass. “I’m not sure you can promise me that, sweetheart, but I’m willing to try one more time.”

Relief at not getting punished was overwhelming. “Thank you, Sir! I can do it! Sir, I promise, I won’t move, just please don’t stop.”

There was a good chance that Rogers would still leave if he didn’t manage to control himself and mentally, Tony tried to prepare himself for the possibility. Or maybe he would just spank Tony and then fuck him? Tony moaned.

“No, no. Of course, I won’t stop now,” the dom said quietly. Calmly.

The first reaction was relief; Steve not leaving was good news certainly, but then he was hit by confusion: why the hell wasn’t the dom at all angry? Sure, he stayed if he still wanted to fuck Tony (only _when_ , damn it?), but Steve just seemed that he’d be one of those that would act principled, maybe even the type who used the pretend-anger to discipline their subs.

“I know how hard you’re trying,” Steve was saying in the meantime. “I understand, but the problem is that I really don’t want to hurt you and I don’t think an electronic prostate massager would be a good solution in your case. Not for the first time, at least.”

Prostate Massage? Was that the plan? Wasn’t he going to…?

“You’re not going to fuck me?” he asked- no demanded, despite sounding astonished and dismayed.

“No, of course not.” Steve’s baffled tone hit Tony like an icy shower. “I told you that already,” he added when Tony remained quiet.

Tony’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest and desperately, he was trying to come up with a way out of the stupid situation he’d put himself in. “I thought that was part of the game,” he said, because apparently, he hadn’t finished with making a total fool out of himself tonight.

There was a brief silence in which Tony was afraid to breathe.

“The game?”

“Yes?” Why was Steve asking about that? Of course they were…

_Shit._

“I guess,” Tony said haltingly, not yet entirely clear how he would go from here to admitting to have hacked the codes. “You really didn’t have any intention to fuck me?”

_Shut up, Stark, just shut up!_

“No?” Steve sounded confused, but only for a second. “Okay, fine. Turn around, I need to tell you something.”

Really not wanting to, Tony turned around and sat cross-legged on the bed, his cock still leaking slightly. He felt hot and cold at the same time and wished he could cover up. Steve, in comparison, was in his shirtsleeves with only tie pulled loose.

“Tony,” Steve started solemnly and Tony already hated how this sounded. “Let me get one thing straight. I will never ever play a game, unless we’ve directly agreed to a game and the terms of it. Which means that unless I tell you something along the lines: ‘Tony, let’s play a game’, it is _not_ a game. Do you understand?”

Tony nodded.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Steve sighed. “The second thing I want you to know is this: I will never ever lie to you. If I tell you that I’m not going to fuck you, then it means that I’m not going to fuck you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” The word was difficult to get out as it was, so he purposefully refrained from the honorific. If it led to punishment, then it was as good a distraction as any.

“Alright. And the reason I am not going to is that you. Are not. Allowed. Remember?”

Tony gritted his teeth.

“Yes.”

“And I always try to honour the rules. Okay?”

“Okay.” Tony didn’t look at the dom. Couldn’t.

Could this become even more humiliating? Tony didn’t think so. He wished Rogers would just leave now. Throw up his hands, give a speech about… Tony being impossible to care for and just leave.

“Good. As long as we’re clear on that.” Rogers sighed. “Turn around.”

Or that Tony could leave. But the session was in progress, so of course he couldn’t. He did as he was told and cursed his stupid dick that perked up the moment there was a hand on his flank and Tony grunted as the maddening fingers were back in his hole and moaned as they touched his prostate again.

Steve Rogers was going to _milk_ him. There would be no relief, not really. The cage was not coming off for as long as Mr Sweeney wished it or the dom change paperwork came through and that could take _weeks._

Tony moand, wanted to fuck himself on Steve’s fingers, but kept himself in check like a good boy and wished his his stupid cock would leak quicker or fall off. There were tears in Tony’s eyes now and he debated whether it would be worth a fight not to let them fall, but in the end, he didn’t have any choice in that either.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Steve was saying patiently again, while petting his hair and back. “Let it all out, that’s it. Good boy.”

The praise was more than Tony could take.

“I have the codes,” Tony blurted.

He didn’t deserve kindness. He did break the rules. Regularly. And maybe it was time for Steve to know that.

“You what?”

The moment he heard Steve’s chill tone, he realized that he’d made a mistake. Frantically, Tony tried to make up ways how to backpedal, but there didn’t seem to be any good options. Abruptly, Steve’s fingers had frozen on Tony’s prostate while pressing down and were reflexively digging in there taking a shit ton of confusing impulses into Tony’s brain and dick: his body thought there was electricity enough to finally ejaculate in a burst, his dick was trying to tell his brain that it couldn’t while his brain was confused.

All cylinders firing, Tony was trembling and paralysed; held in place like a butterfly with a pin up its butt. His hole started clenching, but his dick was still angrily straining at the metal encasing it and at that particular moment Tony hated it with a blind rage, because he had the codes, dammit, and now a dom from the DSP knew about it and now shit would hit the fan so hard that Tony would be lucky to escape with his dick intact. The codes would be changed tonight, he’d be locked in a Faraday room somewhere. Or maybe it would be a padlock with an I-love-you jacket for him. He’d heard some subs being forced to take meds to induce chemical castration after a serious misdemeanour. But that was years ago, right? Not this century?

“Tony?” Steve repeated and pulled his fingers out. “How would _you_ have the codes?”

Tony sagged in relief and loss, his hole clenching, dick slick with the semen and face wet with tears. He was a mess, but if he gave up now, this was it. He would have to convince to keep Steve his mouth shut or he’d be lucky to escape with just the Submissive Behavioural Committee hearing.

“I…” Tony hung his head and looked at his unwanted dick straining in its little metal home. “I hacked Mr Sweeney’s account,” he said, trying to sound apologetic. Still on his hands and knees, because he hadn’t been given leave to move, he raised his head to look backwards at the dom. “But I haven’t used the codes, I swear!” Because that was the point a DSP dom would see, right? “I haven’t used them, I just got them in case-” In case Sweeney turned out to be an unreasonable dick. “In case something happened. I didn’t know if Mr Sweeney would be in his right mind or…”

That sounded weak even to his own ears. Why would a dom believe anything he had to say now?

Steve leaned back and then slowly, stood up. Tony felt cold. The only thing keeping Tony still in place was the determination to not reveal how shaken he was. Or maybe he should sit up? His stupid dick didn’t care that there was another drama afoot and went on throbbing, pulsing with aching pain so hard, Tony thought he could cry if he let himself. Or maybe that was because Steve knew what a disaster he was now.

Tony’s hand was half-way to his dick to just stroke a soothing hand over the pain, before he noticed to put it back down. It was too late though: the dom had seen it. Tony tried to breathe through his mouth to calm himself.

“Okay, okay,” Steve said then, and even though his voice was tight, but at least he wasn’t leaving just yet. “We’ll deal with that later.” He nodded to himself and squaring his shoulders, told Tony, “Stay still, please.”

Before Tony could even wonder what was going on now, the fingers were back in his hole and he could’ve wept with relief if he’d dared to make noise. Steve put the calming hand back on the base of Tony’s spine and said, “We’ll do this first and then talk tomorrow.”

So he had until tomorrow at least. Good.

Too shocked to even thank him, Tony just stayed, moaned and trembled as Steve (oh, god, amazing, wonderful, confusing Steve Rogers) touched him. He didn’t pump in and out or did any fancy stuff anymore, he just felt around inside for a second and went for it. It felt a lot more impersonal, clinical almost, and Tony felt himself going hot with embarrassment, because even though Steve had just made it clear that Tony was in dire straits and not worth his intimacy, the indifferent approach to the proceedings was the hottest thing he’d experienced in the last couple of years.

“There. That’s it,” Steve said in a professional tone a nurse might use. “Do you want to safeword?”

Horrified, Tony shook his head. “No! No, I’m fine. Please don’t stop.”

Steve didn’t. “I’ve got you now,” he said instead, “It’s okay, it’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

Better? When? Would it ever? Tony moaned and whimpered and tried not to move. When was it going to be over, Tony wondered at the same time with wishing that it never would.

“Please,” Tony begged he knew not what. “Please.”

Steve shushed him.

The sensation of his prostate being gently coaxed into a pleasant humming between overwhelming, but still not yet enough, was making his cock hurt and throb. The semen was slowly leaking out and the hormones that were being released in Tony’s brain were turning all pain into the highest pleasure.

“Good, that’s so good, Tony,” Steve said. “Let it all out.”

The separate drops of semen were turning into a steady trickle and Tony was, indeed, letting it all out. The fingers on his bundle of nerves were sending all-body shivers throughout him and the begging and pleading was no more than a stream of noises.

The knowledge that Tony had disappointed Steve and that he was locked irreversibly for now, maybe for a long, long time, turned his tears onto a torrent and he was crying now, openly, probably red-faced and ashamed of it, but unable to stop. He was being milked for the sole purpose of relieving the tension in his testicles and that had clearly been the plan from the start.

Humiliation burned in his chest at having let his imagination run wild with his silly hopes and dreams of something more, but it was the fact that Steve knew that was the worst. Steve had clearly understood how stupid Tony had been and was now, calmly, clinically making a point of treating it just as a procedure and him as its object.

“Sh... It’s okay,” Steve murmured quietly, petting Tony’s hair like he would a wounded dog. “You’re okay, it will get better, I promise,” the dom said and the sob that had been lodged behind Tony’s sternum, rose slowly but surely up and poured out of him turning into another and another, until Tony was violently sobbing his heart out.

Steve kept stroking his hair, neck and back, his calming voice shushing him and his fingers still steadily massaging his prostate just enough to ensure the semen got out, but not enough for Tony to hurt his dick on an actual near-orgasm-like state.

Sometime later, the fingers came out and Steve scooped Tony into his lap, holding and petting him while Tony first stopped sobbing, then silent crying and then hiccuping.

“Better now?” Steve asked, gently.

Still embarrassed but resigned to it, Tony nodded. It was true too, even though he hadn’t really orgasmed and his cock was still half-hard, he felt lighter. It might because of finally having some human touch, or just for the crying, but after he’d totally made a fool out of himself, Steve was still holding him in his surprisingly strong arms and it felt good. Steve’s voice woke him from his half doze.

“You good to crash here or would you prefer I help you to your bedroom?”

“Here is good.” God, Tony hated how nasally his voice was after crying.

Tony didn’t really feel like moving yet, but he was monopolizing the dom’s time. It’s not as if Steve had come to the tower planning to stay that long.

“I’m good. Thank you, sir.” He cleaned his face with a tissue Steve handed him. His cock was a mess too, but he expected he could rinse himself in the shower when the dom left.

“I’m glad.” Unexpectedly, there was a smile in Steve’s voice. “Here, lean back,” he continued, guiding Tony off his lap.

The dom helped him on his back, gently slipped his hand through his hair as if in goodbye and Tony had to fight to not lean further into the touch. He closed his eyes against the betrayal. Most doms stayed. He’d been sure Rogers would be a stickler for protocol in that regard too. Well. At least now he knew what aftercare type Rogers was. Tony started to get up. Might as well start on that shower then.

“Stay there,” Rogers said.

Right. Shower tomorrow then. Fine. Tony was too tired to object. Blindly, he lifted the sheet to get under, but the dom’s voice stopped him once more.

“No don’t do that, you’ll ruin the sheets.”

Tony blinked his eyes open. Was he supposed to sleep without a blanket? Was this punishment for trying to manipulate him? Or for the hacking? But in under a minute, Steve was back from the bathroom with a soft wet cloth and directing Tony onto his side, swiped him clean between his cheeks, under and around his sack. Like a toddler. _God._ Tony had no idea what was more humiliating, the cleaning or the way his stupid dick got interested again. _Fuck_. When Rogers slid the cloth past his cock without touching it, Tony groaned and Steve smiled an utterly satisfied smile. Looking Tony in the eyes, his movements lingering, Steve wiped his belly clean.

“Look at what a mess you’ve made now, Mr Stark,” Steve said, shaking his head mockingly. “We better get you all cleaned up, shall we?” he said and set to rubbing the cage and all the skin it showed, clean. Unlike previously, this time, Steve was quick and almost careless with the handling - Tony hissed and tried to get away from the rough handling, but Steve tightened the grip on his balls, so Tony stopped moving immediately. The pain didn’t stop the obvious arousal and Steve inhaled with a serene expression on his face. He had probably achieved his domspace, Tony observed and told himself, he was not jealous.

“There, there,” Steve said, but in a friendly way that didn’t make Tony feel bad at all. “We just got you all cleaned up, no need to get excited.” Then he took hold of Tony’s cock by the steel rings and turning it this and that way, repeatedly ran his fingers over the metal without touching any skin.

“Fuck,” Tony swore and startled, but Steve only grinned, let go of his privates and uncapped a smoothie he must have grabbed from the mini-fridge from the corner. He gave Tony the bottle.

“You can get under the covers now,” Steve said while dragging a large wooden straight-backed chair next to the bed and sitting down. “I can get you food if you feel up to it?”

Tony shook his head. “I’m not usually that hungry after.”

Steve nodded. “If you need anything, I’ll be here. Sleep.”

Tony did, and it was only in the morning that he realized that Steve hadn’t come either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far. :)  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, you'll probably like the rest.  
> Let me know if you liked it, and if you have ideas what you want our boys to do/play, put it in the comments!  
> Remember: comments are LIFE! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETHING TO KEEP IN MIND:  
> I know that denial is not everyone's cup of tea, and if it is not your thing, you might start feeling bad for Tony. Don't. He is truly enjoying it. I've done 58 days of chastity and even though at some point I did hit a slight subdrop and resentment about not being able to do what I wanted, I did enjoy it still. I know it doesn't make sense for those who hasn't experienced it, but in the end, the neg feelings, that came and went, didn't make me want to stop. I didn't feel forced or abused, I was thrilled that my dom enjoyed every minute of it, and when it ended I felt great. I've never regretted it and have fond memories of that summer.  
> Sexual relations, as well as emotional ones, have their downsides, but to make it more palatable for everyone, I'll try to write in a way that everyone will see that Tony enjoys it more than not. I promise you: everything throughout the story is 100% consensual and enjoyable for both characters.  
> But if at any time this story will make you feel bad, please, stop reading. Take care of yourself!
> 
> Posting a day early to clear my head for writing ch8.  
> I hope you'll enjoy. :)

The inviting smell of coffee woke him up. Tony didn’t expect the dom to be still there in the morning, but he was. Steve’s warm smile accompanied Tony to the shower and then welcomed him at the kitchen where an omelette was quickly whipped up, cooked and set before him.

Tony was floored. He wanted a year of this.

He took another sip from his mug only to notice that it was empty.

“Wan’ more?” Steve asked through the mountain of food in his mouth.

For a skinny guy, he was eating quite a lot.

“Where are you putting all this?” Tony inquired, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. At least his inherent disregard for protocol was matched in Steve’s apparent indifference. “And yes to more coffee, please.”

Belatedly, he realized that he should’ve probably poured it out himself. And maybe even served them both breakfast since Steve had gone out of his way to cook it. However, it seemed that Steve cared not one lick about it.

“I’m feeding my huge ego,” the dom answered the question. “Isn’t that what you people think of us?” He grinned to indicate a joke and poured Tony another cup.

“What do I know about big egos? I certainly don’t have one.”

Steve snorted. “Don’t be cute,” he said, smiling warmly. “Say thank you for the coffee.”

“Thank you.” Tony caught himself beaming and tried to hide it behind his coffee mug.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

It was hopeless, because how long can one press his hot mug to his lips? Tony set the mug down feeling a lot more down to earth, because he may want ten years of this, but he knew that it was a pipe dream. No way their ‘indefinite’ would last half that long. Or maybe signing a contract with this wonderful man would not be such a good idea in the first place? Steve must already have a steady partner somewhere. Would Tony be somebody on the side? A third somebody even? Should he ask?

“Have you always worn a chastity device?” Steve asked as if talking about the weather.

“Most doms don’t insist on it and most of the time it’s been for short periods. A day or a couple. Sometimes a week, but even then, it’s never been 24/7.”

Steve nodded. “And whose decision was it to have it on all the time except for an hour once a week?”

“I told Mr Sweeney I wanted structure and that I was fine with not getting off every day. This was his solution.” Tony shrugged.

“And how has it been working out for you?”

“Surprisingly well, in the end. It took a bit of getting used to, but now I’ve grown comfortable with it.” He shrugged. “I didn’t expect to only get off once a week, but Mr Sweeney wasn’t very inventive, so once I threw myself into work, it was okay.”

Steve nodded again. “So if you had a choice you wouldn’t wear it all the time?”

The question gave Tony pause. The idea of having his cock free again had a certain appeal, but what if it wasn’t what Steve wanted? Having physical freedom wouldn’t be worth saying no to Steve, that’s for sure. Then again, if Steve agreed to forgo the device, would it mean Tony would be allowed to touch himself or even pleasure himself whenever? Would he want that? For a while there Tony had thought of asking Mr Sweeney to reconsider the 24/7 clause, but it was true that he’d grown comfortable with it and in the end, it was convenient. Less temptation meant less energy spent on thinking about it. It was efficient. Especially if lone orgasms were really rather unsatisfying.

“It depends on the dom, I guess,” Tony finally said diplomatically. He wasn’t really sure what he’d prefer if Steve was his dom. It was a catch 22 really; he wanted Steve to decide it for him, but he also wanted Steve to make the right decision, the right decision being what Tony wanted the most. And Tony didn’t even know what he wanted the most.

Steve waited as if to see if Tony would say more, and then asked, “And your choice of underwear? That your own?”

Tony blinked. “Yeah? You into dressing me up?”

Steve grinned. “Just answer the question.”

Despite the form, the dom’s words didn’t actually sound very commanding. Considering the situation, they could have been, but Steve didn’t need to rely on his dominant nature and that was refreshing. Not something Tony saw very often in the cutthroat business world he mostly operated. Just the previous week he’d had to use his best assertive tone on a bunch of board members who resented the hell out of the fact that the head of their company was a sub. Thank fuck using the dom voice was nowadays forbidden except between contracted partners and in life-threatening situations.

And here Steve Rogers was, just joking around and Tony wanted to do anything Steve told him to. With a sinking feeling, Tony felt himself falling, deep and hard and utterly hopelessly.

He was so, so screwed.

“Tony?” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed and Tony wished he could sooth them with a kiss.

“No,” Tony cleared his throat. “He didn’t care about my clothing choices.”

Steve’s eyebrows took on a disapproving tilt and Tony wondered how clothing your sub had any moral ramifications. Or was this about something else entirely?

“Wearing a steel cock cage is relatively heavy and your underwear does not offer sufficient support. I want you to get a set of quality boxer briefs and wear only them from now on.” He looked over at Tony’s plate. “You finished?”

Tony, almost having an emotional orgasm over getting so much dom attention after so long, nodded and, trying to mask how blissed out he was, followed Steve back to the playroom.

“Drop your pants.”

The order took Tony by surprise. Why, since they were in the playroom after all, he didn’t know.

His fingers shaking, Tony unzipped, dropped his pants and was debating between removing them or waiting for further instruction. Trying to gauge Steve’s intention without asking him, he was surprised to see the dom returning from the corner where the mini-fridge was standing. He had an ice pack in his hand which Tony was almost sure he hadn’t put there.

He wrapped it into a kitchen towel he’d been holding in his other hand and said politely, “Hold this to your crotch.”

Somewhat stupefied, Tony took the ice pack and hissed when the icy cold sensation met his straining cock.

“It’s caged, what’s the point?”

Steve was standing at the cupboard, as if quietly waiting for something and Tony felt a bit silly with his pants around his ankles, an ice pack to his crotch in the middle of the room like some deprived modern art piece. Only uglier.

Then Steve took his phone and for a wild moment Tony thought that he wanted to snap a picture of Tony, but of course he just started tapping away at it as if utterly uninterested in what Tony was doing.

What the hell, Tony thought, shivering.

“Now give me the codes.” The doms tone was confident as if he had no doubt that Tony would do whatever he wanted.

Tony’s excitement hit the roof. Again. “What?”

“The codes, Tony. The ones you hacked? I need them now, please.”

If not for the cold Tony was experiencing, his dick would’ve been straining again for sure. For a second, Tony just stood there, but then he rattled them off, quickly, probably too quickly, but impressively, Steve didn’t ask him to repeat them.

Tony was in love.

Steve was going to remove his cage and bring Tony off and Tony was so much in love that he’d gladly crawl for this man and kiss and lick his feet, whatever he asked of him, even if he wasn’t into debasement himself.

But nothing of the sort had been required of him. Instead, Steve pocketed the phone, beckoned Tony over to him and pushed the ice pack away.

The green light was on.

Tony felt dizzy.

The last time Tony saw the green light had been almost a month ago.

In the most efficient manner, not lingering anywhere, Steve removed the device. Tony took a deep breath and waited for the dom’s fingers on his cock, the familiar feeling of it swelling with blood and-

Saw with horror his old favourite steel device being assembled around his now much lighter sack. The bottom part in place, Steve pulled his still limp cock through the upper part, fixed the two together and slid a small padlock in place.

“No,” he choked out. Bile rose up Tony’s throat and tears pooled in his eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart, no! Shh, Tony, it's okay. It’s okay. Shh…” Rogers sounded dismayed and that couldn’t possibly be right, because wasn’t he the one condemning Tony to another week of chastity again? Or however long he wished really, Tony now realized. If he became Tony’s dom, he wouldn’t need to trap Tony into a dungeon to make him do whatever he wanted. Tony would let him. Until Steve dished out that wonderful form of aftercare, Tony would soak it all up and go chaste for however long his dom wanted.

Screwed.

Steve was hugging him. Of-fucking-course he was hugging and petting him and then they were on the bed and despite the feeling hopelessness, Tony started calming down. Slowly he tuned into what Steve was saying.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m sorry, if you thought I was going to let you come. I should’ve told you beforehand and I didn’t. I’m sorry.” Steve’s smaller frame was holding him as if in a vice grip, but at the same time so gently that Tony felt his muscles uncoiling and his breathing even out. “But I can’t, Tony,” Steve was still saying, tenderly. “What we are doing now is risque enough. We can’t break any more rules, Tony. Not if we want to sign that contract together. Do you understand, sweetheart? We can’t. Mr Sweeney is your dom, not me, you know that.”

Tony nodded into Steve’s hair. He smelled so very good. Tony wanted to suck him off.

After some more petting, Tony started feeling a bit silly and disentangled from the dom.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I understand. I’m sorry I fell apart like this.”

Steve smiled gently again. “It’s fine. It’s been very long for you, I should’ve explained the situation to you before unlocking.” He slid his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I’m sorry I’m not being very professional right now.” Steve sighed and pulled away. “Pull your pants up.”

He went to close the cupboard, remove the ice pack and the towel from the floor.

“I want you to hack the site again and make sure the Department thinks you’re still wearing it. But I don’t want you to just be able to hack yourself free with no consequences.” Steve grinned. “Sorry, but I don’t know you enough to know how much I can trust you yet.”

Tony smiled back. “I can just cut the padlock off.”

“Sure you can, but then I will know.”

*

The rest of the morning went better. Steve asked several times if Tony would be okay on his own and Tony was. He really felt fine now that he knew what was going on. Steve promised to visit the hospital to get the dom’s permission for… whatever, and, tentatively, Tony felt hopeful. Mr Sweeney wasn’t really interested in Tony that much, what reason would he have to dismiss another dom’s request if he was going to sign a contract with Tony?

Contrary to how Tony felt about being denied an orgasm last night, the prostate massage had indeed made him feel better physically - the arousal was not as pressing any more and the lighter device felt almost unnoticeable unless his cock tried to get hard.

So all in all, Tony moved from a peaceful morning into a productive afternoon, called Pepper, cleaned up several bugs in the new phone’s coding and tried not to think about Steve.

Because that was the second reason he was in high spirits today: he was clearly in- He had a crush on his future dom; his future dom, who was returning this evening for contract negotiation and maybe good news from the hospital.

*

On Friday Steve jumped up from the bed with a smile on his face and anticipation in his gut. The last four days had been fun. Every evening he went over to Tony’s, afraid that he’d overstayed his welcome, but so far had been greeted with the brightest of smiles. Steve’s own was blinding as he brushed his teeth. He looked idiotic with his grinning mouth full of toothpaste but nobody was there to see it so he didn’t try to tone it down.

As per Mr Sweeney’s rules, there had been no touching, but last night they’d finished going through the list of Tony’s sexual preferences and comparing them to Steve’s. They were definitely more of a match than not. Steve might be more into sensual deprivation and Tony more into CBT, but these were insignificant details in the long run. He’d been with subs that were heavily masochistic and enjoyed it too, so being with Tony wouldn’t be a trial, not by a long shot.

They’d also started on the practical aspects of contract negotiations, how they’d manage their real lives aside from the sessions, but it was hard - Steve quickly noticed that Tony was just fine with everything he offered, so Steve stopped making suggestions. Once he did, it went a lot smoother, but so far Tony hadn’t mentioned wearing a chastity device even once and Steve started fearing that this was one of those things that Tony was very good at pretending to like, but had actually his fill of by now. It was fine though, they’d sort it out. Before meeting Tony, Steve had never been that much into cages as into chastity itself. It was just recently that he suddenly found the look of a caged cock that appealing and started googling for different designs, imagining how they would look on Tony.

Steve’s breakfast was a hasty affair after which he quickly chopped some veggies for dinner, in case Bucky’s mood was good enough for cooking. Steve grimaced at the thought of having to throw together a stew during the night again if Bucky didn’t.

On the train ride to work, Steve checked his emails. He couldn’t wait until he had the right to check in with Tony every morning - it’d be the first thing he did after waking.

Sighing, he quickly checked when he would be able to visit the hospital today and predictably, his lunch break was his only option. On the upside, maybe it would be the day he’d finally see Mr Sweeney. So far, Steve’d been turned away every day but yesterday he was finally told that most probably Mr Sweeney would be up for visitors today.

Steve couldn’t wait to have his hands on Tony. And Tony’s hands on him too.

*

Straight after having being forced to take on one more pointless task at the DSP because he was one of the few unattached employees, he’d gotten into an argument with Rumlow, one of the certified doms the department employed. Steve might’ve been overzealous there, but the dickhead had been impolite to a lady and these days it only took one dominant look to get him to yield, anyway. (As far as Steve knew, the stories of how Rumlow was such and idiot as to allow a dom half his size to get close enough to punch him in the gut, was still told to all the newbies.)

And after he’d wasted his lunch break on a pointless trek to the hospital _again_ , on top of it all, he’d been taken for a sub twice that day, which shouldn’t’ve been anything to take offence at if the people who’d done it hadn’t been sub-zeros with their sneers and smirks at his bare neck. It didn’t matter, though, because even despite him not having much of a dominant stature, he always got an instant recognition once he looked people in the eye.

What was important to him, was that unless in session, Tony always treated him as Steve Rogers and not a dominant, as if his dynamic didn’t even matter to him.

The moment Steve saw Tony in the open doorway, freely offering his inviting smile, Steve felt better. Too bad he didn’t have good news for Tony. Thankfully the simple physical closeness to the sub was having a calming effect on Steve even though Tony wasn’t acting particularly subservient. In fact, he almost never did and when he did try casting his eyes down, used an honorific or held his tongue when it was clear he wanted to do anything but, it looked wrong on him and Steve hated to see it. As if the proper behaviour was a hard-won habit beaten into him. Hopefully not literally. Steve wished Tony would just stop trying so hard.

“Tony,” he greeted the man and smiled.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked immediately upon letting him in.

Steve held in his grimace and shook his head. “Let’s sit down first?”

For a second Tony froze but he was always a good host and soon they were situated on the sofa with a cup of coffee each. By now, it was a routine they had and it was comfortable. Today though, Steve really wished that he could ask Tony to sit at his feet instead.

“You’re tense,” Tony observed.

“Sorry. Rough day.” He didn’t at all want to start explaining everything to Tony. Especially not the part where he wanted to call Bucky, but didn’t want to become overbearing.

He looked Tony in the eye and wished he could have him sit there naked. Not like sub-zeros did, with clothes being a privilege for their subs, but just for aesthetics. As far as Steve understood from their negotiations, it was probable that Tony would enjoy sitting at his feet while naked. Oh, god damn it, he didn’t need to think about it right now... He needed that like a boner in his pants, damn his dick.

But running his fingers through Tony’s hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head would go a long way to calm his anxieties. Then they’d talk about how their days had gone and then later he’d guide the sub’s mouth to his cock and let Tony suck him off. Did Tony enjoy giving head or was he just willing to do it? By the way he looked at Steve sometimes, he hoped that Tony did actually enjoy it.

Shit. Tony was looking at him expectantly.

“I’ve got bad news,” Steve started without preamble.

“Yeah?” Tony asked sceptically. “I’d have thought that bad news would give you another expression entirely.”

Steve grimaced. “Sorry, I was trying not to think about it.” He wasn’t sure himself if it were the lewd thoughts or the news he was trying not to think about. “You already know that your dom has not been faring well after the supposedly minor surgery, but yesterday he was feeling better and they thought I could actually see him today, so I went… But when I turned up, they told me that during the night Mr Sweeney had slipped into a coma, and they refused to tell me anything beyond there being no point of coming back for the next couple of days.” Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

Tony’s expression didn’t change much and Steve was impressed by his ability to hide his feelings, but he was a sub that led a huge international business, so Steve guessed it went with the territory.

“Fuck.” Tony leaned back on the sofa and rubbed his face with both hands. “Damn.”

“Language,” Steve said automatically.

Paying no attention to Steve’s reprimand, Tony dropped his hands with a groan. “And what do we do now?”

Steve shook his head. “Your account has fallen through the cracks and the moment you try bringing yourself to the Department’s attention, it’s going to be obvious that your case has never been given over to another dom. There will be questions.”

“So you suggest we wait?” Tony shifted uncomfortably and Steve got the distinct impression that it had something to do with his poor trapped cock.

“I can’t believe you’re getting excited over this.”

Tony’s lips accomplished a brief sneer before dropping into its neutral expression. “It’s automatic and completely involuntary by this point, believe me.”

The last Steve had seen Tony’s cock was on Tuesday when he’d put the new (old?) cage on and that was when he’d purposefully had it limp. Since then Steve had several times fantasized how it would look straining against the steel rings, trying to push through. Even now, Steve felt his own dick twitch at the images as he wrenched his eyes away from the sub’s crotch; it was ridiculous how much he wanted to touch Tony.

“Yes,” he replied, remembering what they’d been talking about. “Good. I like that a lot.” Tony seemed to preen at the praise and Steve wondered if Tony got aroused more often when Steve was around or it wasn’t a factor unless Steve paid attention to it like right now. It would be inappropriate to ask though, even if he’d have guts to actually get the question out. Fearing that further musings it would excite him even more, Steve shook his head and changed the topic. “About our contract. I don’t think we can’t give it an official go until I’ve talked to Mr Sweeney about it.”

“And what if he dies?”

Steve sighed. “I was trying not to think about that.” 

Tony snorted. “Damn that man. I never cared for him much while he was more or less communicative, but now I seriously dislike him. Did he  _ have _ to get into a car accident?”

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed, disapprovingly, but the thing he was actually thinking was that if it weren’t for Mr Sweeney, he would never have met Tony. “I think you should accept the other dom once the Department has approved the application you filed,” Steve said. The betrayed expression that flashed over Tony’s face was hard to take and Steve hastened to explain, “There’s a chance that the application would be handled automatically or they’d see the the one-sidedness of it and not dig further.” Steve swallowed a heavy lump, thinking of the possibility that Tony would actually like his new dom. “It would be just for a little while, Tony. I think since you made it look as if the weekly unlock system is working and nothing special is happening, they would be so grateful that you haven’t sued anyone, they’d just assign their best dom to you. Who knows, you might like them?” It probably wouldn’t be one of those leaning towards dogwalking with their compulsory collars and more traditional methods. Not for such an openly liberal celebrity submissive.

“Or maybe once they assign me another dom you can talk to them about our contract?” Tony said challengingly as if he thought that Steve would refuse.

He didn’t want to. He really, really didn’t, but trying to be fair was never easy. Carefully Steve turned his initial nod into a head tilt. “That.. rather depends.”

There was a moment of silence after which Tony inquired, “On?” His voice had gone politely indifferent as if he didn’t really care.

Even though Steve was quite sure it was feigned, it still hurt.

“On whether you like them,” Steve said.

It was obvious, wasn’t it? Steve had no idea why a man like Tony Stark would settle for somebody who had so little to recommend him and with a rather limited experience to boot. He was a thirty-two-year-old insignificant second assistant in the data analysis department, for crying out loud. Trying to kick-start his career after several years in the military in a non-military organization was a pointless endeavour and even Bucky had said as much.

_ Why don’t you try drawing again, Stevie? Build up a portfolio or something? _

But nobody would want an unlearned artist any more than they did a paper-pusher. Maybe he should take some night-classes at the local university? They might accept him if he marked himself as a sub...

“I think you should meet them,” Steve said, shaking off his maudlin musings. Even though the mere idea made his chest ache, he continued, “As I said, you might like them. In any case, I think you should re-negotiate a more interactive contract.”

He wanted to explain why he thought Tony would benefit from it, but the other man’s expression had turned stony and Steve’s words halted. Was he feeling unwanted or was he objecting to a more hands-on contract?

“I understand that the idea of changing doms can be daunting,” Steve said. “Especially since the last time you had no say in it, but this is your chance, Tony. At least meet them. Maybe you hit it off? Who knows, might turn out to be your special someone?”

His face still expressionless, Tony nodded and Steve’s heart sank. Why was Steve doing this again? Why was he hurting the sub who’d been almost ready to sign his contract?

Because it was the right thing to do to give him a choice.

Instead of answering, Tony stood up and walked to the window. “Well, Mr Rogers, if that is all…”

Steve’s throat went dry. Yeah, that was definitely hurt right there. Fuck, Steve was an idiot.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he blurted.

Tony snorted.

“I mean it,” Steve insisted. “I didn’t mean to imply that I didn’t want you, I just thought-”

“Don’t try to frame this as your attempt to help  _ me _ ,” Tony said, coldly. “We fit and you know it. But if you don’t want to take me on, I guess there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“No, it’s not-” Steve cut himself off and went to stand next to the sub. “We do fit. I can see that, as far as one can without actually being in contract. But… Don’t you want a chance at something better?”

Tony turned to look at Steve, his eyebrow raised. “You think a random state-mandated dom would be better than somebody that complements my kinks?”

“I haven’t finished training,” Steve said weakly.

Tony scoffed. “And I’m your first sub, is that it?” he asked, implying with his tone that the answer to that must be an obvious no.

“I’ve never had much time for more than one-off sessions and a couple of short-term contracts.”

Tony shrugged. “Didn’t feel like a problem from this side of the fence.”

Warmth and relief bloomed in Steve’s chest. “Okay. Fine,” he acknowledged. “Are you really sure you want to sign with me, though?”

A spectacular eye-roll was his only answer.

“Okay. Thank you.” He sighed. “Okay.” There was one thing they hadn’t really discussed. It was a major thing though and after what Tony had been- was going through, Steve had been afraid of pushing Tony away. “It’s just that… I would like to stipulate a condition that… I would like to say is non-negotiable, but… Maybe it wouldn't be fair to you, so… I’ve been dreading to bring it up.”

Tony turned to look at him. He licked his lips and nodded grimly for Steve to go on.

Steve steeled himself. “If you sign with me, I want you to wear the chastity device indefinitely. I mean, we’ll take breaks, but it would be entirely up to me and most of the time, you would be caged.” The puzzled expression on Tony’s face didn’t bode well, and with a feeling of doom, Steve rushed out, “Well for the duration of our contract. And you’ll never have any key to it until I learn to trust you.”

Slowly, Tony nodded. “Yes, I get that. To be honest, I rather thought that something along the lines was a given.”

Steve felt his eyebrows climb up his forehead. “You did?”

Tony smiled slightly. “I know you’re heavily into it. The way you look at my crotch is a bit of a giveaway.”

Steve blinked. “Yeah? Well, it’s not that I’m really into it, per se…”

“Right.” Tony was smirking now.

“Well, yes, I am, but it’s not something I’ve demanded of every sub I’ve been with, it’s just that… I can see how much  _ you’re _ into it and it makes me feel like…”  _ Never before _ . “Would that be… okay with you then?” Steve asked with an embarrassing amount of hope in his voice.

“What do you think?” Tony said and grinning, put his hands in his pockets. Pulling his trousers taut over his crotch, he swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Steve stared.

“Take off the suit,” Steve said in a hoarse voice, with an effort raising his eyes to Tony’s. “Now.”

Still grinning, Tony brought his hands to his tie and started to slowly pull it off. His dark eyes seductive, he pulled the tie over his head, dropped it on the floor and reached for his jacket lapels.

“Stop.”

Tony froze.

Feeling drunk on power, Steve slowly walked to the sofa and sat. “Resume.”

Though his lips had stopped smiling, Tony’s eyes were still alight with intense joy. He unbuttoned his shirt and lowered his trousers. Steve could barely breathe as he saw the light fabric of Tony’s underwear that he had ordered him to get. Even encased in the metallic chastity device, the bulge was of moderate size and it made Steve’s mouth water. Steve wished he was Tony’s dom already, then he wouldn’t even think twice of taking himself in hand then and there.

With intense longing, he watched how Tony took off his jacket, turned around, bent down and removed his shoes and socks. When he straightened, his plump round bottom, enticingly enclosed in the soft cotton of the boxer briefs, disappeared behind his burgundy button-down.

Steve kind of might’ve hated that shirt but when Tony turned back around and started removing it, he said, “No. Leave it, but take the underwear off.” He couldn’t help but stare at Tony’s still clothed crotch. “Do you mind if I touch myself?” he asked, his arrogant hands already on the belt buckle, though he managed to stop them from moving.

The smirk dropped off Tony’s face only to be replaced with a look Steve had no word for but made him want to give Tony everything he had.

“Please,” Tony croaked _. _ His fight with arousal was a beautiful vision, his eyes bright on Steve, whole face reflecting his impossible need. Tony was so obviously tense that Steve could only admire his restraint.

“Take the underwear off,” Steve said, “I wanna see.”

Deciding that now was not the time for patience, Steve freed his cock and pulled at it from the base to the tip. To his delight, it was Tony who groaned and sighing in pleasure, as Steve started masturbating.

“I’ve been thinking about it for days,” Steve said. “You, with your cock in unyielding metal, trying to get hard but not being able to, not allowed to soothe the ache, just standing there and watching me jack off.”

Tony seemed to be trembling and yes, it looked like he wanted this, very, very much. “Just watching?” the sub’s voice was low with desire, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. “You sure there was nothing else you wanted?”

Steve groaned as several images of all other things he wanted Tony to do filled his mind. He started laughing. “You just had to ruin it for me, didn’t you?”

Tony grinned, but his breath was short and there was a sheen of desperation to his tone. “If I have to suffer, so do you.”

“Do I really?” Steve’s hand sped up in demonstration and Tony moaned, swaying on his feet. “Show me,” Steve ordered.

Tony’s breath hitched and his hands came to his hips. Then, at a measured pace, he started lowering his boxer briefs.

Steve stared hungrily at Tony’s deliberately slow progress. In contrast, Steve’s own hand moved twice as quick, at his favourite pace and speeding up as he stared at Tony’s cock: red, his balls heavy, all encased in the shiny chastity device both keys to which were in Steve’s pocket. He could almost taste the envy in Tony’s gaze and it brought him so much closer to his orgasm.

“On your knees.” Steve barely recognized his voice; he rarely had a reason to talk when masturbating.

For a moment nothing happened. “I kind of hate you right now,” Tony said as he dropped to his knees.

“Good.”

Steve grinned and fished a small key ring out of his jacket pocket. Tapering his smile into a moderate half-smile, he dangled the keys in the air. The stifled gasp from Tony gave him a confidence boost and he threw the keys on the table. Pulling on his cock a few times more, he gasped, “Beg me for it, Tony, ask me!” 

“Please, please, Steve. Let me come, you know you can - nobody will know! Please!”

Steve moaned and unable to keep his eyes open anymore, he came.

“Come here,” he croaked after a bit. “I’d really love it if you cleaned me up,” he said unable to remember if there was something in the rules that prevented Tony from doing that. But wiping his spunk up with a tissue was like washing the dishes, right?  _ Why would it be forbidden _ , he wondered, lounging on the sofa with his eyes closed.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Tony sounded as if he’d been shooting for nonchalance, but hit awed, instead.

Steve smiled blissfully and shit - was Tony actually shuffling to Steve on his knees?

“You poor thing,” Steve mumbled, looking dazedly down at Tony. Absentmindedly, he tapped his finger on the trapped cock and gently cupped the sack underneath it. Tony’s hips bucked to meet the touch and he moaned.

“It’s true, you know? What I said?” Tony said breathlessly, trying to lean into the touch, but Steve was keeping his petting light. “I’m not going to tell anyone if you let me come.”

Steve hummed, not really registering what Tony was saying. “Must be maddening, huh?” Steve said, smiling.

Tony moaned again, still chasing the touch, but Steve was caressing his stomach and thighs now and Tony bit down on a whimper.

“Sorry, I’m distracting you.” Steve took his hand away and Tony visibly swallowed a groan. “You were saying about something being true?” 

“You bastard,” Tony said, breathless, but still smiling slightly. “You’ve already come and still you want me to talk about it? I won’t beg.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to.” Steve leaned forward and stroked Tony’s sides, then chest muscles. “This is still therapeutic, by the way. Also, I’m checking if you’re alright.”

Tony snorted, but continued anyway, “Nobody would know, Steve. That’s the truth. If you really wanted me to, you could let me come,” he said, his voice tight now, but it didn’t sound like he was seriously arguing. “I wouldn’t tell. Nobody would know.”

“I would know.” Steve leaned closer to inhale the delicious smell of Tony’s sweat. Tony gasped and trembled under his hands. They both groaned.

In end even though he didn’t really want to, Steve sat up. “Sorry Tony, but your scheduled time is tomorrow. Surely you can wait just another day?” Without waiting for an answer, he added, “Now clean me up.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said. He sounded tortured, but to Steve’s delight it was at least partly cheeky, too. “This, by the way, is not sexual either. Just efficient,” he quipped and leaned over Steve’s crotch to apply his warm tongue to Steve’s skin.

“Oh, god, baby,” Steve moaned in surprise and Tony mewled something, his hands carefully on the edge of the sofa not touching him. “You’re so, so good, sweetheart,” Steve praised.

For a fraction of a second Tony stopped lapping at his belly and threw Steve a look that was so full of reverent awe and tortured need that Steve leaned over and, palming his face carefully in his hands, kissed the hairline on his forehead.

“Thank you, Tony.”

*

Later Steve took a shower and after that, he decided that four days in captivity might be enough for any cock and for the hygienic purposes…

“You want me to unlock you?” Steve asked, even as he knew it was an unfair question.

Tony’s movements halted only for a split second before he rolled his eyes. “Stop teasing, you already came, what more do you want?”

“To see you desperate,” Steve said honestly. With just a towel covering his modesty, Steve gestured towards the shower. “Go on, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Staring at him just a moment more, Tony seemed to decide to stop guessing and just do as he was told.

“Oh and take the keys with you, baby.”

The endearment was calculated risk. Tony stopped halfway to the bathroom, though for only a second and doubled back to grab the keys. Curiously however, once he got to the table and reached his hand out, for a moment it stopped just two inches from actually touching the keyring. It was a nice image, but the smile slid off Steve’s face the moment he caught Tony’s sharp gaze. It was just a split second, but behind the calculation and doubt, Steve also saw a flash of blind fear.

Before Steve had a chance to reassure Tony that no, it was not a test, Tony must have come to the same conclusion, took the keys in a white-knuckled grip and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Like a sack of potatoes, Steve dropped onto the nearest piece of furniture which helpfully turned out to be an armchair.

_ Jesus. _

Steve had seen it before with abused submissives, but he hadn’t actually thought that Tony would be one of them. He just seemed so straightforward, brash, courageous, that even though Steve had suspected that Tony hadn’t had the best experiences with his previous doms, he hadn’t thought there would be something quite like this. It was obvious that somebody along the line had definitely tried to infuse Tony with fear for touching keys to his cock cage and most probably cuffs and all sorts of other restraints. 

_ Fuck. _

He had to pull himself together - the longer Tony was alone with the keys, the more likely it would be for him to start imagining all sorts of nasty things about Steve’s intentions.

Fixing the towel more firmly around his hips, Steve marched to the bathroom and knocked.

“Can I come in?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are LOVE :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie! An early update!! :)  
> (Unfortunately, the reason is that I'm stuck in ch8.)
> 
> Thank you Loran_Arameri and jf4m for the beta.

Tony froze. Usually, doms didn’t ask for his permission to enter after they’d sent him off to the bathroom. Well, Steve wasn’t actually his dom either and technically, they weren’t having a session. Tony guessed it would be different once they signed the contract.

“Yeah, come in,” he called.

Tony turned and was gratified to see that just for a moment Steve’s hungry eyes roamed over Tony’s naked form. Leaning one hand on the counter, Tony shifted his hips to present Steve with the part of his body that he expected the dom to be the most interested in, but after lingering on his crotch for a fairly long second Seve’s gaze travelled up and stopped on his face. Then, in three sudden steps, Steve leaned in and… froze, with his lips two inches from Tony’s.

Steve closed his eyes, and expelling a rush of air out through his nose, pulled away. Inadvertently, Tony swayed after him as if hoping to still catch his lips, but it was futile, of course, if Steve decided they weren’t kissing, then they weren’t kissing.

“Why?”

“You know why, Tony.”

No sexual touch allowed. Right.

“I hate that man,” Tony mumbled and stepped even further away from the dom.

“Well, you were the one to sign the terms of your contract, weren’t you?”

Tony didn’t look at Steve as he turned on the water.

“Yes, but supposedly I could ask for a change when I needed to. Safeword, or something.”

He stepped into the shower and under the showerhead. “You coming in?”

There was a brief pause. “No,” Steve said. “I’d better not. I’m here in monitoring capacity only.”

Tony frowned. Monitoring what? It’s not as if… He turned to look at Steve who was coming towards him with the keys. Standing still, the water running down his side and splashing in his face, Tony was trying to gauge Steve’s intentions.

Steve stopped in front of him. “We’re not going to play, Tony. You know why we can’t. But you need to wash and shave, so I’m going to unlock you and wait by the door.”

For three long seconds, Tony stared at him and then nodded. The moment Steve removed the cage, Tony’s cock started growing, but the light, relieved feeling encompassed everything else, so Tony smiled his thanks and started washing.

Steve was right, he did need a proper shave, even though the cream he regularly used, staved off the usual hair growth but the cock cage did not allow access everywhere. Steve had noticed, understood and then did everything he could to help.

Steve Rogers was principled, honoured the rules and kept his word. He explained things to Tony and didn’t play mind games.

Steve didn’t play mind games.

Tony was so happy that he wanted to laugh.

*

Steve was in hell. Of course, he could look. He knew there wouldn’t be consequences for that and he was sure that Tony wouldn’t object, might even welcome it. But Steve couldn’t look, because if he did, he’d want to touch- want it even more than he wanted it now, and he couldn’t touch.

When Tony finished, Steve didn’t even need to tell him - Tony switched the shower to cold and directed the water to his cock.

God, his cock was beautiful.

Steve knew doms that wanted their subs always limp and small, discouraged erections and didn’t even touch it when it was hard, but Steve wasn't one of them. He’d told Tony the truth: most of his fascination with chastity was due to how Tony reacted to it. He liked it because Tony liked it. The way he smiled serenely at Steve as he patted his cock dry and stood patiently for Steve to lock it away again, only proved it further.

“About tomorrow,” Steve started hesitatingly as they were dressing. “I can probably be here after eight, is that okay?” Carefully, Steve had been trying to detect any signs of subspace but there didn’t seem to be any, which meant he could leave in clear conscience after they finalized their plans for the next day.

“Sure.” Tony pulled a pair of sweatpants on. “No problem.”

“Great.” Steve smiled gratefully. “I’ll call the hospital for news, but even if I don’t see Mr Sweeney, I really need to finish loads of reports, I’ve been postponing.”

“Of course.” 

As Tony pulled a T-shirt down over his body, Steve sighed inwardly. He was having a rough time of seeing that glorious, muscled body being clothed again. When they finally signed, he’d have Tony walking around naked. At least for some time. If Tony wanted, of course.

“I’ll bring the contract,” he said, trying to sound casual. “You can look it over and tell me what you want to change.”

“Okay.” Tony grabbed a tablet and flopped down on the sofa, seemingly expecting Steve to follow suit.

Steve’s eyebrow quirked; it was late, didn’t Tony want his space free of interlopers? Such as stray doms tormenting him any time they wanted? Usually, after sharing snippets about their days, they ate and dissected news or discussed some particular kinks and how they should be handled, but it was late, later than Steve usually stayed, certainly. Despite the hour, though, Tony seemed to be very comfortable with Steve here, even if they didn’t do anything particularly important. 

“I mean it,” Steve said with conviction. “I want you to change things there, so that you really  _ actually _ like it, not what you did with Mr Sweeney.”

Tony stopped scrolling and frowned. “What did I do with Mr Sweeney?” he asked, an irritated edge to his voice.

“Agreed to the pre-fixed settings that were not the best for you.”

Tony stared for a bit, then shrugged and resumed scrolling. “Yeah, okay, I guess that’s fair. But in my defence, at that point in time, I thought that most of it was okay.”

Steve shook his head. “A distant dom doesn’t suit you, Tony. You need closer attention.”

For some reason, Tony winced. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Steve sat down next to him. “That’s not a bad thing, Tony.”

“Isn’t it?” Tony looked him in the eyes as if searching for the truth.

“No. No, it isn’t. Most subs wouldn’t take well to the rules you agreed to. We’ll do better, right?”

“Right.”

Tony’s surprised smile warmed Steve’s insides and he smiled back.

*

“Couldn’t you have gotten me a digital copy?” Tony grumbled while leafing through the first few pages of the nineteen-page contract that Steve brought the next evening as promised. It was a preliminary version and Steve had made only minor adjustments to one of the initial standard contracts that the Department offered.

“Sorry, I just thought it would be easier to review and discuss it if it’s on paper.”

Tony nodded absently, as he turned to the next page.

Chastity suited him, that was clear, but Tony wasn’t a person to thrive in a low-key domination from a distance where the dom was an absent puppeteer directing everything from the shadows. The way Tony responded to Steve’s touch, orders and perhaps even looks thrown his way spoke of a very responsive nature that needed a hands-on approach.

“Paragraph 3, section 5,” Tony said curtly, the way Steve imagined him talking to an assistant at work. “That won’t work for me.”

Yes, a lot of doms wouldn’t tolerate the tone, but Steve wasn’t most doms. All he could think of at right that moment was how he could make Tony deal with some random paperwork while slowly fucking him, or maybe even just letting him warm his cock while they both pretended that nothing sexual was at all happening. Would Tony sound that terse then too?

Steve smiled, as he found the mentioned place in his own copy. “Oh yeah, it was there for somebody that liked public play and I forgot to remove it.”

Tony nodded. “I don’t object to discreet public play if it’s completely safe and there’s no risk for exposure.”

Steve felt a stirring of excitement but tamped it down. “We can negotiate the terms of any public play before each game.”

Tony tilted his head. “Generally, I like being surprised. But maybe we can negotiate the first time we try it and see how it works out.”

“Deal.” Steve made a note in his document and peered back up at Tony, who was immersed in the paperwork.

Expecting Tony to be jittery with anticipation (tonight at 10 the chastity device was supposed to unlock, or supposed to be unlocked rather), Steve was surprised to see him not only looking calm and collected but also rested and... almost happy. That had not been true when Tony had first turned up at the DSP even though he must have expected to get unlocked then or soon after.

Might it be because of Steve? He shook his head. No point in deceiving himself. It was flattering that Tony wanted to sign with Steve, but after four months of almost neglect, Tony would’ve latched onto anyone. Well, maybe not anyone, but anyone well-meaning and with the right kinks, sure.

“Paragraph 4 seems vague,” Tony stated. “How exactly do you define ‘harm’?”

*

Tony liked the contract. He put his copy on the table and went to the kitchen for a coffee pot. “You want a refill?” he asked Steve.

“Isn’t it a bit late?”

Tony frowned. Was it? “JARVIS, time?”

“It’s nine thirty-two, Sir.”

“I’ve got some work to do tonight,” he told Steve as he came back in with coffee.

Steve was silent for a moment and Tony looked at him.

“Do you have to? You might be a bit wiped out after.”

Tony took a deep breath. Yeah, yeah, he might be.

“Fine.” He put the pot on the table. “Tea then?” He frowned. “JARVIS, do we have tea?”

“Ms Potts keeps some in the cabinet on the far left, Sir.”

Steve agreed and they relocated to the kitchen, while Tony tried distracting his cock from its excitement by musing on the contract. 

It was precise and detailed, but flexible enough to leave the dominant and the submissive partners equal wriggle room, too. In the end, everything was renegotiable but sub’s chastity, which worked for Tony pretty well. And the best part? Either party was free to break the contract for whatever reason at any time, provided that they explained the reason to their partner. The reason for that?

_ I want to know if I’ve done something wrong, to do better next time. _

Steve Rogers was  _ perfect _ .

And in just under two hours, Steve would be removing his cock cage and supervising his masturbation. Would Steve want to just watch? Direct him? He probably wouldn’t be touching his cock, but despite the pang in his chest, Tony decided to not let it get him down. Maybe Steve would join in and Tony would see  _ his _ cock?  _ Oh fuck, now I’ve done it _ . Tony’s cock took serious interest.

“Did you write those backdated emails to Mr Sweeney?” Steve asked as Tony filled the kettle and got fresh mugs.

“Yeah. Did it this morning.” Tony stood up to get the tea down from the cupboard. The raised hand lifted the edge of his Henley just enough for exposing a strip of skin on his side. Tony knew - he’d checked in front of the mirror earlier. “Black or herbal?”

“Herbal. And herbal for you too. Black is a stimulant.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but even as he didn’t perceive Steve’s words as an order, he prepared two mugs of herbal. They’d eaten takeaway while working on the contract and now Tony couldn’t wait for the main event of the evening to start, but his way of rushing it was to face Steve while stretching.

“Sugar?”

Steve stared at the bare skin on Tony’s stomach and his ‘yes’ sounded like he was agreeing to something else entirely and Tony had to hide his grin. “Thank you,” Steve added politely.

“I’m having cookies,” Tony said, cocking his hip. “You want some?”

“Sure.” Steve was starting to sound as if he’d agree to anything as long as Tony was flaunted his assets.

“I think I can go to the DSP on Monday,” Tony said, handing Steve his mug. “How long until they assign me another dom?”

Steve’s eyes never left Tony’s, as he took a large gulp of his tea. If it was too hot, Steve didn’t show it. He licked his lips and Tony couldn’t help but stare.

“Given your high profile,” Steve said, wrenching his eyes off Tony, “you’ll have met them before you leave, but don’t tell them about me nor the contract yet.”

Tony sat, frowning. “Why would they suspect anything?” He sipped at his tea and grimaced at the taste.

Steve shrugged. “I might be paranoid, but I think it’s better if your application lands on the desk of a different random official.”

Tony nodded, thoughtfully and wished he could just turn his stupid dick off because Steve seemed to be getting himself under control and there was still almost an hour until the unlock. “Won’t my new dom think it’s weird that I didn’t mention it when we first met?”

Did Steve jerk off to the thoughts of Tony not being able to? He’d been trying to not wonder about it, but here Steve was, calm and newly collected while Tony had to constantly fight his urge to wriggle.

“That depends,” Steve said, leaning back on his chair and resting his arm on the table so that tips of his fingers almost touched Tony’s elbow. “But if we leave a couple of days in between, we might pretend that we hadn’t yet come to an understanding by that time.”

The skin on Tony’s arm started tingling as if the dom was touching it. Tony looked at the long, but strong neck and the way the skin disappeared under the collar of the pale blue button-down. How could a guy so skinny look so strong? Tony swallowed thickly and mumbled his agreement to something.

“Do you mind if I tie your hands?” Steve asked, successfully shocking Tony out of his musings.

“What?” The question took Tony entirely by surprise, but his dick was, naturally, fully onboard and was fighting the cage again. “Shit, Steve, you can’t just ask things like that!” he exclaimed, exasperated.

“Why not?”

Steve grinned and pulled the knot of his tie lower. He opened the top button of his shirt and Tony’s eyes were irrevocably glued to the newly-exposed skin. Steve sat up straighter and slowly, as if working with his every muscle like a dancer, removed his jacket.

“I’ll try to get your contract at the DSP terminated as soon as I can,” Steve said in that confidential voice that made Tony believe anything he said. “But it might take time. I’ll also try to talk to your new dom as soon as I can - maybe Thursday? If he has no objections, I can de facto take over his duties temporarily on the grounds that we are entering the partnership as soon as your contract at the department is terminated.”

“Good.” Tony cleared his throat. “That’s good.”

“So how about a little spot of bondage then?” Steve pulled his tie over his head. “Not a sexual touch, is it? I mean, technically?”

The unlock was scheduled for eleven PM and here Steve was, teasing him at ten. Steve came over to where Tony was sitting, his silky tie dangling demonstratively off his fingers and said, “Stand up and turn around.”

Tony swallowed and did as he was told.

Over the next hour, Steve just ordered him about, sit here, go there, do you want to see the view? Maybe come closer, oh there’s lint on your pec. Aren’t these pants a bit too tight for you? Oh poor dear, let me adjust them…

At some point, Steve walked him to the playroom and blindfolded him. It occurred to Tony then that if Steve decided to play with him all night and happened to ‘forget’ the unlock hour, there was no one to call him out on it. After all, the cage with the electronic lock would light up green as scheduled, but what good would it do lying on the bottom of a drawer?

That night Tony found out about all the touches that technically weren’t sexual, including a foot rub. Oh god, that foot rub!

By the time the cage fell open, Tony was reduced to a whimpering mess not even hoping to get any relief any more. However, at that time he was also on his back with his limbs fastened to the bedposts, so there was no way for him to come any time soon unless Steve touched him directly and Tony was quite certain that that wouldn’t be happening unless Tony’s dom allowed it. 

He squirmed, moaned and thrust the air. He had no idea how much time he had left. Helpless and desperate, Tony told himself that Steve would honour the terms of his current contract, because of what kind of man Steve was. For a while, the gentle touch all over his body and Steve’s voice was the only thing tethering Tony to reality, but without being able to see Steve’s face it was harder and harder to remember that it was Steve and not… not-

No. No, he was out of that place- fuck no it was fine-fine-finefinefine….

“Hey, hey, Tony, sweetheart?” The blindfold came off and Steve’s worried face was filling his field of vision. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Tony. It’s okay. It’s just me, You’re safe. Do you want me to uncuff you?”

Tony took big gulps of air, and unable to answer verbally, shook his head. Thankfully, Steve knew instinctively what to do and draped a blanket over them, lied down and draped himself all over Tony to hold him tight.

After a while, Tony’s breathing slowed and he closed his eyes in mortification. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Not your fault,” Steve said gently. “It’s mine, I should’ve noticed earlier that something might be wrong. I shouldn’t’ve blindfolded you or should’ve checked in, at least. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine. ‘T w’s just a flashback,” Tony admitted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve was stroking his hair and arm, it was very soothing and Tony thought that maybe he should sleep, but as he started feeling better, his stupid cock also woke up and started throbbing against Steve’s thigh.  _ Here we go _ , he thought, knowing that once it started, there was little chance that it would go away by itself. Not as long as Steve was being here and nice like this, at least, and even if not, his abstinence had been going on for so long now that he was aroused more of his awake time than not anyway.  

He fell asleep with his cock aching and he woke up with it trying to harden. Just something he was happy to live with. Most of the time. It certainly dulled any chronic pain the heart surgery might have left.

“I’d rather you let me come now,” Tony said. “Is my time up?”

“We have time.”

Tony still worried though. “You didn’t even look at the clock - are you sure?”

Steve’s arms tightened around Tony. “We have time,” he repeated more firmly.

And Tony smiled, relieved.

“You sure you feel well enough for that?” Steve asked.

“Very sure. If you’re sure we have time, then I’m sure.”

Steve grinned decisively. “Okay, let me uncuff you then.”

Tony felt a pang of disappointment go through him, but didn’t protest. When his hands and legs were free though, Steve maneuvered Tony back to lie down, but now onto his stomach.

To have pressure against his swollen cock finally was so good that uncontrollably, Tony thrust into the mattress with a grunt.

“Stop that,” Steve’s tone was sharp and stilling, Tony gave a short keen before he managed to get himself under control. Steve pinched Tony’s ass cheek and continued, “Don’t move or you’re going back belly up for the duration of your hour and we’ll see if you can come fucking the air while I give you a foot rub.”

“Oh god.” His throbbing cock still revelling at the touch of cloth against it, Tony tried to enjoy purely this sensation and not think how much better it would be to thrust. But if he disobeyed, he would definitely not be coming tonight. He knew that. Steve always kept his word. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” Even though the past experience told him that sometimes being good, being desperately good was still not enough. Not if you were rotten inside anyway. Not if you’d fuck up the next day anyway and your dom knew it. 

Why would a dom ever want to reward him?

“That’s better,” Steve said, while fastening Tony’s hands to the bedposts again. “You only move when I tell you to, is that clear?”

Why was Steve even here? Steves was wonderful. Tony was not. Why did he disobey such a simple order? He couldn’t even get through a little silly scene without mucking it up. He was such a-

“Tony?”

For some reason, Steve’s voice was coming from far away and Tony couldn’t distinguish his tone. Tony gulped a lungful of air.

“Tony? Is this arousal or is this something else? I’m sorry I can’t tell, Tony, but is something wrong?”

He should answer. Shit, he had to answer… “No, Sir?”

What was happening now? Maybe he wasn’t supposed to use honorifics? Steve didn’t always like them. Or maybe he was supposed to act more defiantly? What game were they playing now exactly? The stroking hands on his back were as confusing as the soothing voice.

“Tony? You are okay, Tony,” Steve was saying. “Just breathe, sweetheart.”

The endearment punched Tony in the gut and he had to take a calming breath and close his eyes. It was fine, He was safe.

“I’m going to release you now.”

_ Shit _ . Did Steve sound pissed off? “No, no, don’t. I’m good.” Best tread on the edge of caution, Steve had to be at least annoyed. “I’m fine now, we can continue,” Tony insisted.

Steve’s gaze was still intent on him and after a bit he stated, “You’re not in subspace at all, are you?”

“No. I’m fine. I told you. Everything’s fine. Except my dick,” he tried to joke. “We can move on with the scene now, right?”

Tony wasn’t one hundred percent back yet, but he thought he sounded okay. Tony was sure he’d sounded okay, but Steve didn’t seem to be convinced.

He shook his head. “I’m going to uncuff you.”

_ Shit. _

“No! Why? No, don’t! Please!” Shit, shit, shit. How had this gone from almost coming to this? “Look, whatever I did, I’m sorry, okay?” 

Tony would’ve gone on, but Steve cut him off.

“You did nothing wrong, Tony, but I think there’s a miscommunication going on, so I’m pulling a safeword.”

“What?”

Tony knew of course, that some doms insisted on having safewords too, but he’d never been with someone who actually used it. Frankly, Tony had thought it was just a hipster fad.

“A safeword, Tony. I’m safewording.” He unbuckled the last of the cuffs. “Can you get up, please?”

_ Miscommunication? _

Befuddled, with his dick still half-hard swaying from side to side, Tony sat up. He looked on as Steve was standing next to the bed, his hands in his hair, staring at a spot on the rug as if in indecision.

“We’d better go to the kitchen,” he said after a short while.

Tony stood up to follow him, but walking with his dick half-mast was weird. After so long in a confined space, it felt strange to have his dick free, stiff and leaking; he looked down on it and, for the first time in, Tony didn’t even know how long, felt like covering up. His hands waved uncertainly, but he was sure touching himself was still a no-no. He looked around for his shirt.

“Oh. Sorry,” Steve said, grabbing the cock cage from the bedside table. “Come here.”

Forcing back a protest, Tony went and had to once more watch how his full, tender balls were pulled through a ring and his slightly too big for it prick got unceremoniously pushed into the metal rings. Tony watched mournfully how the lock was attached and clicked closed. With a sinking feeling, Tony realized that he had successfully managed to boggle up his chances at orgasming for the 4th week in a row.  _ Fuck. Shit.  _ His hands in fists and jaw clamped shut, he fought with himself over whether he should or shouldn’t plead his case, but he knew that Steve was a man of principle, so it wouldn’t have helped anyway. If the time was up, then the time was up. He wondered if Steve would at least milk him or would his punishment be suffering without.

Well, Tony had no one to blame but himself.

Angry with his own idiocy, Tony grabbed a robe from the back of the door and pulled it on. Steve, after all, was still dressed.

When in the kitchen, Steve turned and stopped to stare.

_ Shit. _

“I’m sorry, I can take it-”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Steve waved his hand towards Tony and turned to the kettle. “It’s probably best if you are covered up. Less distracting.” He busied himself with filling it and stretching onto his tiptoes to get the mugs from the shelf.

“Sorry, should I…?”

Steve sent him a debilitating glare and Tony shut up. Strangely, it didn't feel like a dom-sub moment, though, and some of the tension leaked out of him.

“Sit down,” Steve said with a sigh.

Tony blinked, relieved that Steve didn’t seem to be angry about the aborted scene, and irrationally (or maybe out of gratitude), Tony suddenly felt that right now, he found the dom to be particularly attractive. Steve’s collar was open at the neck, his shirtsleeves rolled up almost to the elbows and his suit trousers enticingly clinging to his muscled ass; the smaller man was as appetizing as one could be and Tony’s stupid cock protested the realities of the space allotted to it again. And the next week would just be more of the same: a constant low-level arousal thumping in his veins and shivers wrecking him at random times, muscles clenching, cock straining-

Maybe it was a good thing he was locked up, his dick just didn’t know how to behave in polite company.

“So what's up?” Tony asked, internally cringing at his assertive tone.

Damn it. Surely, even as patient dom as Steve was, he’d have to teach Tony a lesson in respect now. Waiting for his reprimand, Tony lowered his eyes on the table and grit his teeth.

“I don’t know,” Steve said, sounding exhausted, but calm. “You tell me.”

Even as he told himself to stop, Tony rolled his shoulders and raised his chin. “Look, I fucked up. I misunderstood you during the session and I spoke out of turn. Can we forgo the chit-chat and just get on to the punishment part of the evening?”

Steve put the mugs down to the table, his face tight. His silence was starting to wear on Tony and as it often happened, even though he knew it was just a technique doms used to make subs talk, he stepped right into it.

“I’d prefer coffee, thanks,” he said, staring disgustedly at the herbal concoction Steve pushed in his direction.

“No,” Seve said firmly, but in a distracted manner, as if he wasn’t really thinking about what he’d said. “It’s too late for coffee.”

“You’re not my dom,” Tony bit out mulishly.

Steve lowered his gaze. Took a calming breath and admitted, “True. But I don't’ think you should drink it at this hour and if you really want to, you’ll have to make it yourself.”

Tony even jerked a bit at the surprise. “What? No smack-down for disrespect or a huffy ‘you don't deserve my attention let me know when you’re ready to behave’?”

Steve sighed and closing his eyes, hid his face into his hands.

“I don’t even know where to start with all this.” He looked up. “I’m sorry Tony, but could you give me a moment, please?”

“Sure.”

Steve’s behaviour kept not computing. The thing was, if it were anyone else, Tony could see it turning into ‘I’m not angry at you, but at the situation.’ or: ‘I should’ve realized you haven’t had the proper training yet’ and ‘It’s not your fault, but you know that we can’t just look past the disrespect right?’ coupled with ‘I’m so very sad that I have to do it, but you need to be punished because how else will you learn’.” But Steve didn’t play mind games, Tony reminded himself. He didn’t.

Distracted, Tony took a gulp of his mug and grimaced.

Steve lowered his hands from his face. “I’m so angry right now.”

_ Oh _ , Tony thought.  _ So we are doing this game _ . Disappointment weighed on his shoulders like a lead blanket. He nodded.

“I’m angry, but not at you,” Steve continued predictably. “Obviously, you’ve had some very bad experiences and I’m sorry for not having tread more carefully.”

The feeling of betrayal was sharp on his tongue and acid was roiling in his gut, but still, Tony didn’t say anything. His turn would come later, he knew.

“First of all,” Steve went on. “It wasn’t your fault. Back there, you apologized for misreading the situation, but I don't think you needed to and quite frankly, you didn't think so either, but you did anyway.”

Tony bit back his automatic ‘what’s your point’. Doms generally didn’t want to be interrupted at that stage of the game. It was only after his misdemeanours were listed, he was expected to apologize which wouldn’t be taken at face value anyway. ( _ Not, yet, but you will be. _ ) He never told them that most of the time, he wasn’t sorry even after the punishment, but if there were tears (and usually there were) the doms told him that they forgave him. Not that most of them actually did, but if he didn’t keep them around too long, they couldn’t bring it up again.

The thought of Steve not being around stabbed him under the ribs and he pushed the thought away.

“Tony?”

Tony glanced up at Steve, surprised. Steve seemed to be waiting for something. What did he miss?

“Tony, are you okay?”

“Yes. Fine. I’m listening, sorry.” He didn’t add the honorific, since Steve seemed to be weird about them.

Steve nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Okay. So I’m not even sure where to start from, but basically: three things.”

Here we go. Tony stared at the wall opposite him.

Steve continued, “You hacked the codes and I told you that I’m going to deal with that later, but I never did. In short - it’s between you and Mr Sweeney and in the end, I don’t think it matters. Just consider this your warning that should something similar happen between us, the trust will be broken and we’ll have to discuss it then.”

So Tony was getting a free pass on the first misdemeanour. Frankly, he’d prefer to get the punishment, then he wouldn’t be expected to express gratitude.

“The second thing is what happened tonight. You got upset, but you didn’t tell me. Why?”

Tony tried not to frown. “I didn’t get upset,” he objected. “Not much anyway. You shouldn’t have stopped the session because of it.”  Even though in the chastity device, his dick was still tingling with arousal and his bare ass in a flimsy robe were not helping.

Steve looked scandalized. “Of course, I should’ve! I wanted you to enjoy this!”

_ Oh _ . Of course. Untold relief washed off his chest and down his limbs. He should’ve known that Steve wouldn’t have wanted to play on his fears. Of course, Steve wouldn’t keep Tony blindfolded just to make him uncomfortable. If Tony had seen Steve’s face, he would’ve known that, but even so he should’ve realised that Steve wasn’t a sadist. They’d talked about it. Damn.

“I’m sorry I misread the situation,” Tony said, more genuinely this time.

Steve stared at him. “And do you mean it this time or are you again just placating me?”

Tony’s head jerked back and his first reaction was to protest Steve’s assessment. But Steve was right. Tony did the pro forma apologies all the time, all subs did that. The revelation that with Steve, he apparently didn’t have to, shouldn’t have felt as momentous, but suddenly Tony felt as if a new world was just behind the horizon and he wanted to ride off to that sunset so very, very much. 

He opened his mouth, closed it, stared at Steve and finally said, “I’ve misjudged you. I am sorry for that, Steve.” He had no idea how any kind of apologies he could offer would sound more than just words any more, but he still added, “And this time, I absolutely mean it.”

Slowly, Steve nodded, clearly thinking it over as if understanding that apologies if truly meant, were not to be taken lightly.

“I understand that there are… doms…” Steve started haltingly, his face screwed up in distaste before he schooled his features again. “There are doms who need their subs to always be in the wrong so that they can feel good about themselves. But that’s not me, Tony. I’m not a bully. I don’t need you to apologize every time something unexpected happens. I do appreciate sincere apologies. Which you can only do if you really feel that you’ve done something wrong. But very often you’ll find that it was a miscommunication and we’ll solve it by discussing it, not by appointing fault.”

What Steve said, made sense, but was this one of those occasions? But every miscommunication started with a faulty link in the communication chain, didn’t it? And this time it started with Tony.

“I’m sorry I ruined your scene by not telling you when I started feeling off. I didn’t realize you’d want to know.”

For a moment it seemed that Steve wanted to deck somebody, but in a blink of a moment the rage was gone, the only evidence of it were the fingers locked in fists as Steve leaned forward over the table. Would this be the point that Steve finally lashed out? Was he finally that angry? Tony tried to prepare himself.

“You always tell me when you feel upset,” Steve said quietly. “Always. Or scared or just plain uncomfortable. In a scene or outside of it. Because I want to know. You got it?”

Eyes wide and his heart fluttering, Tony nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“It’s in the contract,” Steve stated firmly.

Tony swallowed. “I know.”

Steve stared at him. “Just how many things that are in the contract do you think are there just as a lip service?” he demanded.

Uncertain, Tony blinked at him. “I’ll reread it tomorrow.”

For a moment more, Steve kept staring at him, then nodded. “Good. Reread it and if there’s something that won’t work for you, for god’s sake,  _ say it _ .” He stood. “Now I’m going to make you toast and you are going to eat it. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

*

That night nothing much happened. Steve fed him, wrapped him into blankets and then they cuddled (this was not sexual, dammit, dick,  _ not _ sexual!) in front of the TV playing on with a low volume. The constant arousal coursing through Tony’s body felt divine and he wanted to cover every inch of Steve’s smaller form in reverent kisses. His random shivers and sighs were inevitable and the best part was that with each almost groan Tony let out, Steve seemed to start letting go of the tension constantly infusing his body and mind. His lips curled into a smile and Tony felt his gaze on him throughout the movie. The constant attention was soothing for Tony and now it was official - Steve was the best dom Tony had ever-

But Steve wasn’t his, not yet, and if Tony fucked it up, he never would be. Tony vowed to be on his best behaviour, and if thus far it meant to sit quietly and bask in the dom’s attention then it was hardly an arduous task.

Steve’s fingers were absently stroking Tony’s arm and thigh. It was winding Tony up, but also relaxing him at the same time. Even though still desperately aroused and aching, Tony felt drowsy and calm even before the movie ended. By then, Steve was fast asleep on the large sofa and Tony snuck off for a minute to get a duvet to cover them both.

For Tony it was easily the best night’s sleep he’d had in years.

When in the morning Steve ascertained that Tony was fine, he left, offhandedly telling him that Bucky might need him, but that he would be back later in the afternoon.

Feeling like doused in icy cold water, Tony wondered who the hell Bucky was. Steve’s main partner?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that? Liked it?  
> Comments are still love, boosts creativity. :)  
> (Yes, yes, I'm a comment-slut. *sigh* But it's also true, knowing that people are not just clicking but also liking it makes my spirit up and inspiration juices flowing.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got addicted to posting. The good news is that the story is more or less finished, so barring any serious RL problems, the posting should go smoothly from here on out. Hopefully.  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> (I fixed the formatting of the previous chapter, thank you, everyone, who pointed it out.)

Tony woke with his balls and cock aching as if he hadn’t been milked in weeks, his body was tense and mood anticipatory, but he was determined to go through his day as if the dom wasn’t coming back at all. Just in case. Well, Steve had promised, so he probably would at some point, but if that _Bucky_ needed him more…

Tony buried himself deep into the workshop under almost a literal mountain of work and thought miserably that his dick was going to fall off. He should ask for the milking at least. Right?

Then it was five in the afternoon and here Steve was, a soft smile on his face and Tony’s dick was instantly ready to beg like a trained dog. _Down, boy!_ What was even better was that Steve had gotten him a present. Tony smothered his goofy smile and thought, _Take that, Bucky!_

“What is it?” Tony grabbed the three by five inches package and started unwrapping it. “A new cage? A ball gag? A plug?”

With each guess, Steve’s narrow shoulders hunched over a little bit more and uncertain, Tony shut up.

“It’s nothing really,” Steve said. “It’s stupid. I just saw it in the display and thought of you.” He shrugged, clearly embarrassed.

Feeling awkward, Tony tried not to show it and said reassuringly, “Of course it’s not stupid. It’s from you.” He silently vowed to love the gift whatever it was. He unwrapped it and stared. It didn’t seem to be a gift from a dom to his sub. It seemed… Tony had no idea if a bright red mug with golden text _‘ARE YOU SURE YOU NEED COFFEE NOW?’_ was too casual or too intimate, but it made him feel things.

“Doms have never brought me mugs before,” he said, stupefied.

“Yeah.” Steve shrugged again. “Sorry.”

“No, no! That’s not...” Tony smiled helplessly and maybe a little bit shily. “This is perfect. I love it.” He leaned down to kiss Steve on the cheek. “I like being surprised,” he added more quietly. “Thank you.”

The pleased blush on Steve’s face was instantaneous and the warmth that was spreading in Tony’s chest fit perfectly with it.

“I reread the contract,” Tony said as they went to the kitchen. “JARVIS, order us some-” He glanced at Steve questioningly, “Indian?” Steve nodded. “Wonderful. You know what Steve likes.”

“Straight away, sir.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve interjected.

“My pleasure, sir.”

JARVIS liked Steve. It was novel and entirely satisfying. Not that Tony needed his AI’s approval, but it was reassuring, because Tony trusted JARVIS’s judgement. Besides, now he didn’t have to listen to JARVIS’s grumbling and sniping at Tony’s choice of a partner. That was one of the reasons Tony opted to go with an almost anonymous state dom.

The pleasure in the pit of his stomach wasn’t going away and furtively, Tony glanced at where Steve was still standing. Tony poured the coffee for the both of them and smiled into his new mug.

“I don’t like to micromanage,” Steve startled Tony out of his warm bubble of inattention.

“But?” To cover up his uncertainty, he started walking towards the living room. Steve followed and they plopped down on the sofa.

“But I’d prefer if after 8pm you’d use the mug I gave you,” Steve said in a deadpan.

Tony’s lips twitched. “You aren’t my dom, I can do what I like.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow, took a remote from the table and leaning it upright on his thigh, started caressing it up and down with his fingers. “Oh can you?”

His eyes instantly glued to the atrocities being done to his poor remote, Tony grumbled, “Well, _you_ can’t tell me what to do anyway.”

“Put your hands behind your head, Tony.”

Automatically, Tony’s hands rose, then he cursed, and lowered them. “Fuck you, Rogers.”

Steve grinned, as he brought the other hand to the remote and petted it’s lower half as if fondling a sack and Tony had to bite back a moan.

“Well,” Steve said in a low, dreamy tone, “about the the mug, I wouldn’t even if I could.” He raised the remote to his face and slightly opening his mouth, gently tapped it on his lower lip. “I might moderate your caffeine intake though. Unless you’d do it first, of course.”

Tony blinked out of his fascination with the damn appliance and snapped his eyes at Steve’s. “My caffeine intake?”

Steve grinned and lowered the remote. “You’ve been warned.” He put the remote back on the table and strangely, Tony suddenly felt as if somebody had just stopped caressing his cock. He squirmed in his seat, his hands clenching, needing to hold onto something. With a pleasured despair he thought about the next six long days being locked up and needing like this. Would Steve come and torture him every day or would he tire of it before the week was out?

“You can warm my dick though, right?” Tony blurted. “Just put your hand on it, it doesn’t have to be sexual if I tell you it’s cold, right?”

The instant blinding arousal on Steve’s face was totally worth the idiocy of his question.

“Well…” the dom said after several long seconds of dry-swallowing. “Technically…”

Tony leaned forward in anticipation.

“Technically,” Steve continued more confidently, “It would be too obvious a ploy even for me,” he finished and Tony deflated a bit. “But,” Steve added and grinned. “I would very much like it if you held on to this while we talked.”  He passed the remote to Tony, but Tony just stared at him in disbelief. “Go on. Please? It’s one of many tools you are allowed to play with, after all.” Steve coaxed. “I just want to see it. Please? For me?” He smiled disarmingly and Tony’s fingers curled around the plastic appliance, knuckles white and his other hand in a fist.

Tony’s stupid cock reacted by trying to swell again and his stomach muscles clenching, Tony felt hot all over. He took a deep breath to try and calm down.

“Now, about that contract,” Steve continued as if nothing extraordinary was going on. “Anything you want to change there?”

Tony shook his head. “I didn’t lie when I said that I liked the contract.”

“Anything you want to add then?”

Tony looked away and thought if he looked sillier while holding the damn remote or drawing attention to it while putting it down. “Nah,” he said, opting for the first variant for now. “Even though total power exchange, as I understand, there’s a lot of leeway for new ideas and options for further negotiations. And I like that you’re not hung up on protocol.”

Steve was staring at him. “Amazing.”

“What?” Frustrated, Tony tossed the blasted phallic appliance on the table with a clang.

Steve tilted his head. “You haven’t come in a month, but even in the face of temptation and teasing, you’re still fully in control of your mental faculties, carrying on a meaningful conversation and forming long sentences. If I didn’t see the tense set of your shoulders, I wouldn’t have even guessed. How do you do that?”

“I’ve got an iron will.” Tony grinned darkly. “Not a very attractive character trait in a sub.”

Steve’s smile didn’t dim. “Oh, I beg to differ.”

Feeling a familiar stirring of irritation Tony looked up at the dom, but at seeing his expression, frowned. Somehow, Steve didn’t look as if he was setting himself a challenge to break Tony. He looked just - curious. And maybe even a touch… admiring?

“That’s… an unusual sentiment.”

Steve shrugged. “I like you. I like that you are different.” He turned fully to Tony and his gaze was solemn. “I’m sorry if your experience with doms has lacked tolerance of who you really are, Tony, but you are a fascinating individual and I can’t wait to partner with you. I mean it.”

For a beat, Tony was quiet. Then he cleared his throat and ducking his head, said, “Me too.”

“Which brings me to another topic we should probably discuss,” Steve changed tracks.

It seemed that the light-hearted portion of their evening had ended once more. That was what Steve often did, made the endorphins flow and then, when they were comfortable with each other, pulled it back. As much as it sometimes made Tony feel at sea, he was also grateful: as a result, he spent a lot less time on defensive strategies and the arguing that he frequently engaged in with other doms. Unless he was just expected to shut up and use his mouth in other ways. Which was also an approach that helped, but Tony thought Steve’s way of dealing with it was better. It made Tony feel less like an object and more like a person. (Outside the scene, during, Tony had to admit, it might be a different matter.)

Tony nodded for Steve to go on.

“I’m sorry about botching the scene last night,” Steve said and before Tony had a chance to object, continued, “Because of that you didn’t get to come.

Tony’s insides clenched mournfully. “That’s hardly your fault,” he disagreed. “I shouldn’t have-”

Steve interrupted him. “It was no more your fault than it was mine, can we at least agree on that?”

Tony thought this over. A dom accepting responsibility when a scene went wrong wasn’t an everyday occurrence and Tony decided to try and keep on to this for as long as he could. Even if this was merely a one-sided crush, even if it all went badly (which it would) Steve Rogers would always, always be the one dom in the world that Tony would remember fondly no matter what. So in the end, it didn’t matter if he loved Steve or not, he would do anything the man asked of him. He would do anything for this partnership to work. It didn’t - wouldn’t - matter if there were other people who depended on Steve, if he needed to go and be with them for a while if only he always came back to Tony.

He knew it was slightly pathetic, and even more pathetic was the way he was trying not to think of the option where Tony was the interloper with Steve always going back to somebody else. But there was nobody to know how invested Tony was, so it didn’t matter. And maybe it wouldn’t last, but damn if Tony wasn’t going to give everything of himself for it to last as long as possible.

“Okay,” Tony agreed, and right at that moment, it seemed to be enough because Steve nodded.

“One last thing,” Steve continued, “I wanted to talk to you about was the way you never seem to go into subspace.”

Feeling blindsided, Tony tensed. “Yeah, it’s not something that happens to me. You know some subs are harder to put under than others,” he hedged.

“Yes, I know. That is not what concerns me.” He paused as if thinking his words over. “I know that this is probably a difficult topic for you - and we don’t actually have to rehash and solve everything here and now - but I thought that I better mention that I’m aware of the situation.” He looked Tony in the eye. “If at any point during any of our sessions you feel panicked or even just scared, you have to let me know.”

“Yes, we already talked about it-”

“I mean about the subspace. If you feel like going under and it makes you feel bad, you’ll have to let me know.”

“Subspace doesn’t make me feel bad,” Tony said quickly. He couldn’t go into therapy, not officially. It wouldn’t- “I’m fine with subspace. It’s fine.”

“Last night when I asked you if you were in subspace,” Steve went on, “or rather I stated that you weren’t, your response was: ‘no, I’m fine’. To me, it implies that you equate subspace with not being fine.”

Feeling the panic starting to thrum in his chest for real now, Tony didn’t answer. Frowning, he turned his gaze at Steve’s right ear and tried to ignore his own rapid heartbeat. He should say something. Offer a counter argument so that Steve wouldn’t report him and Tony lost everything. He swallowed back bile that had risen up and objected carefully, “That’s not accurate.” He couldn’t let this be reported. He couldn’t. Damn, Tony was so stupid. How could he have let himself be carried away like this? Of course, once he got involved with one dom again, he would notice. Of course. “You must’ve misunderstood,” he added woodenly. “I know going into subspace is healthy for me. I can do it.” He swallowed again. “I just don’t do it that often.”

With a sinking feeling he realized that there was no way he could sign with Steve now. He couldn’t. He...

“That’s okay, Tony.” Steve scooted over and put his hand on Tony’s. “You don’t have to worry about it right now,” Steve said calmly. “If I can, I’m going to help you.”

_I’m going to help you. We’re going to go to the dungeon and not come out before I manage to put you into subspace._

“No.” _No, Danny. Please!_ Tony knew he sounded panicked. “That’s not true. I don’t need help. I’m fine.”

He felt his fingers being squeezed and looked up. Steve’s eyes were worried.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  Steve was obviously trying to look reassuring. “It’s okay, I won’t push you into anything and I won’t tell anyone. In fact we don’t even need to discuss it right now at all.” Steve ran a soothing hand over Tony’s hair. “Can I hug you?”

 _I won’t push you into anything._ Won’t he? Won’t he really? And: _I won’t tell anyone._

 _Okay. Okay, I can do this._ Tony thought he might’ve nodded because the next moment two strong arms were wrapped around him and his head was resting on a strong shoulder and he was told to breathe in a calming rhythm.

Slowly the dark walls of the dungeon started dissolving from around him and the feeling of safety and being cared for penetrated his consciousness. Safety. Care. Weird concepts. _It’s not real_ , he told himself. _In the end, it’s never real_ , he reminded himself, but still, just for a little bit, he let himself believe that Steve cared.

At some point, the food came and they ate. Then Steve directed him to lie down, unzipped his pants and was in the process of unlocking the cage when Tony finally noticed something amiss.

“What are you…?” He tried to get up, but Steve shushed him back down. “What are you doing? You can’t do that today,” he added and feeling warm fingers on his rapidly swelling cock he wondered why he was even still talking.

“That’s okay, Tony. It’s not a sexual touch. This is therapy.”

Every muscle in Tony’s body locked to prevent him from bucking up. Therapy. The last time Steve helped him, Tony got deliciously milked. Maybe it would be like that again?

“We still had several minutes left last night,” he heard Steve say and Tony put his hand into his mouth to muffle his panting and whimpering. Steve’s fingers weren’t doing much, just holding his cock and balls tenderly and that was almost even worse than nothing.

“Shh… It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything, Tony. Just enjoy.”

But surely, Steve wouldn’t let him come? Tony wasn’t allowed to come, he knew that.

The hand on Tony’s cock started stroking him gently - not enough, oh god, that was not nearly enough - the other was caressing his belly and thighs.

“Please,” Tony choked out.

“Shh, It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay.”

Steve increased the pressure and picked up the pace. Tony couldn’t hide his moans and whimpers any more. He closed his eyes and listened to Steve praise him. That alone was making it impossible for him not to-

“You’re so good, Tony. You’re being so good for me.”

Except he wasn’t, because the pressure on his balls was increasing and if Steve kept it up he would-

“Artemis!”

The hands released him immediately and agonized, Tony turned onto his side, curled up into the back of the sofa and willed himself not to cry.

“Tony? Tony, are you alright?” Steve sounded panicked and Tony hated himself for making Steve sound like this.

“I’m sorry,” Tony choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Tony. It’s alright, just… Can I touch you?”

Still holding back the whimpers and trembling with the need to simply grab his cock and pump away like a cat in heat, Tony nodded. The next moment, Steve was lying down spooning him from behind and holding him, shushing and telling him that it was okay and that Tony was good and that he didn’t have to be sorry, because it was all Steve’s fault.

_What?_

“No, it’s not,” he whispered vehemently. “How can you say that? I wasn’t supposed to come and I almost did. It’s my fault that I’m such a fuck-up.”

Steve stilled and Tony pressed his eyes closed, expecting Steve to get up and leave him, but that didn’t happen. Because of course, the man never did what Tony expected him to.

“Shit,” came Steve’s obviously delayed response.

 _Ah. There we go_ , Tony thought.

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was pained and Tony hated himself a little bit more. “Tony,” Steve repeated and his arms around Tony tightened. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Tony inhaled to protest but Steve shushed him. “No, don’t talk. Just listen to me, please. Please listen, alright?”

There was a pause and when Tony didn’t say anything, Steve went on, “I am very bad at this. Communicating. That is my failing. I love surprising my subs and making them guess at what I plan to do, surprise them with an orgasm or deny then when they expect to come… That’s what I like, but with you -with… us being so new to each other’s wants and needs, I really should communicate better and that is my fault that I didn’t.”

Bewildered, Tony had no idea what Steve was getting at, but he didn’t say anything. He felt Steve take a deep breath against his back before continuing.

“I wanted you to come, Tony. That was what this was about. I wanted you to have this orgasm, because I meant what I said last night and also today: it wasn’t your fault that you didn’t get to come yesterday and I was trying to rectify it by helping you now, but of course you didn’t know that.”

Tony stilled. Steve had wanted…? Embarrassment, hot and cloying made Tony’s breath short. He pressed his eyes close once more and wished he could just disappear into the upholstery or fall unconscious. He really wished Steve would just stand up and leave quietly. But of course he wouldn’t.

Tony was such an idiot! Why hadn’t he just asked? He could just have asked for the permission and be granted it. He could’ve… His cock started throbbing again and his hole clenched. Tony almost whimpered.

“Tony?”

Tony swallowed his pride and humiliation and just asked. “Is it…? It is too late now?”

“Too late? No.” Tony could hear a tender smile in Steve’s voice. “No, it’s not too late. Do you want to touch it?”

Tony inhaled sharply.

“Do you want to touch yourself, Tony?”

 _Yes! Yes, please!_ Tony whimpered.

“I bet you haven’t touched your cock in over a month now, right?” Steve went on. “Not for anything sexual, at least.” Steve’s arms moved and his hands started stroking Tony’s chest. “Or maybe I should have you rut against this back of the sofa here? Because why would you really need to touch your own cock, huh?”

Now Tony did whimper. _No, please_ , he thought. _No, I wanna touch it_. But he was too aroused to get it all out. “Please,” he whimpered.

“Yeah?” Steve sounded pleased. “Go on then, press your cock to the leather. Just once. Try it. Feel good?”

Aroused and mortified beyond belief, Tony did as instructed. Steve gathered Tony’s wrists into one of his and holding then to Tony’s chest, kept petting Tony’s neck and chest, touched his belly and talked him through when and how hard to buck his hips.

“Do it again, Tony, press your dick to the sofa. Again. Now do it five times in a row.”

Tony did as he was told and moaned for each touch and movement.

“That’s it! Yeah, good, Tony. You’re being so good for me,” Steve kept saying and if not for the fact that Tony hadn’t come in so long, the praise alone would’ve been fine even without an orgasm. But as it stood, Tony really, really needed to come. His moans sounded as if he was in pain, but nothing would be farther from the truth.

“Please…” he got out breathily.

“Now five times again but quicker.” There was a smile in Steve’s voice. “Go on. Yeah, just like that. Good. Thank you, you did beautifully.”

But five in a row meant that once it was done he had no directions and-

Suddenly, there was a hand on his cock, lightly pumping along his painfully swollen shaft and Tony cried out bucking into the sofa. If Steve hadn’t been holding him so lightly he would’ve come and the overwhelming feeling of frustrated arousal was drowning out all the rest.

“You can rut now,” Steve said. “The same speed, yeah? Good, you’re so good. I like the noises you’re making so much. Faster now, Tony. Yes! Yes, faster - oh, god! Tony!”

‘Please’ and ‘Steve’ were the only words he could get out in his fear that he couldn’t, wouldn’t be allowed.

“Yeah, rut now, my sweet, pump away as you want, sweetheart. Can you do faster? Yes, just like that, Tony. Harder, please Tony, darling, sweetheart.”

“Please, please, can I…? Can I…?” Tony started, but the question was too monumental to get out and in despair, Tony realized that if he didn’t ask, he most probably wouldn’t be allowed, so he went on, “Please, may I come now? Please?”

“Yes. Yes, of course! Come, Tony! Come now!”

But Tony was already spurting even before Steve finished the sentence.

The sensation in his crotch as so fantastic that it almost felt painful. It lasted an eon and Tony had no idea how strong his convulses were or what noises he’d made during. For a while all Tony felt was bliss.

As he was coming down, self-consciousness over how easily he’d succumbed to his baser desires started creeping in. He’d come while rutting against upholstery. Oh god, Steve saw him rutting against furniture like a bitch in heat. What had Steve thought?

Steve was stroking his hair.

Had he _liked_ it? Tony’s stupid cock twitched at the idea. Not willing to open his eyes just yet, Tony mumbled quietly, “Steve?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Tony’s heart swelled with the warm feeling. Why was Steve still calling him that? Even after they’d finished?

_Oh._

“You want me to suck you off?” Tony asked. “I could make you come if you want?”

The idea of putting Steve’s cock into his mouth made him feel as if he could maybe get hard again pretty fucking soon.

But Steve remained quiet. _Shit._

Then Steve was getting up.

“I’m sorry, Tony, you know we can’t,” he said in a neutral tone. He didn’t look at Tony as he brushed his clothes into some resemblance of order. “Stay here.”

Okay. Of course. Steve hadn’t wanted to bring him off with his fingers earlier either, Tony suddenly realized. Maybe he was one of those doms that liked to keep the physical contact as minimal as possible? Tony hadn’t met doms like this but he knew it was a thing for some: some even liked doing things to their partners but preferred their subs docile, inactive, just following their lead and never ever initiate physical contact.

Or maybe it was because of the Rules. _Well_ , Tony thought, swallowing back his disappointment, _only time would tell_. Tony was a tactile person, but craving the touch that his dom denied him and then savouring every little bit that he got, was something that he knew he enjoyed short-term, so maybe he could learn to live with it long-term, too, because even just the lavish praise Tony kept receiving from Steve made it all worth it. Right now though, he let Steve turn him over, clean him up with a wet towel and lock the chastity device back on him again.

“There,” Steve said, all business once more. “I know you must be tired, but unfortunately, I can't carry you.”

With Steve’s help and on trembling legs, Tony made it to his bed. When he got his courage up to glance at Steve, there was such a tender and awed expression on his face that Tony thought, _I would gladly bear the burden of not touching him if he just kept looking at me like that_.

*

Sunday went as well as could be expected with Tony feeling spectacular but Steve having other engagements. Trying to not feel jealous, Tony played around with his pet projects, exercised and told himself that he was happy to have the day to himself.

Monday morning, Steve met Tony in the DSP restrooms and put the electronic cage back on him in case the new dom would want to check or remove it. To Tony, the secrecy was exciting, but Steve’s tone was full of distaste as he said, “All this sneaking around is making me feel like we’re cheating.”

“Well, we’re not. Technically.” Going by Steve’s face, it was the wrong thing to say, so Tony hastened to add, “deceiving an organisation is surely not the same as cheating, is it?”

Steve nodded and slipped out of the cubicle, but Tony couldn’t help but wonder if Steve really hated the falsehood that much or if he was feeling guilty because even though _technically_ he wasn’t doing anything with Tony, there was somebody else that might think so. Tony shrugged the thought off. It wouldn’t be the first time his dom had someone on the sly, and maybe it was Tony that was the ‘somebody’ in this scenario, so he wasn’t in any position to judge. And if Tony was the plaything on the sly, it would also explain why Steve hadn't felt the need to tell Tony about it.

He closed the toilet lid and sat down to hack the site so that no one could tell that the device had been open this morning.

The official Tony talked to only half an hour later, was suitably horrified and apologetic. The new dom (Mr Gupta) seemed to be nice if a little bit dry and phlegmatic. He did check the device though (he unlocked and locked it), and Tony’s breath hitched. He wished it was Steve to touch him like that. Damn, he had it bad - the memory of Steve’s fingers on his erect cock resurfaced like it often did nowadays and Mr Gupta had to reprimand him to keep still.

It was only in the evening, after Steve had padlocked him into the regular device again that Tony realized that for the whole day he’d actually been able to get a quick orgasm in whenever he’d wanted. Tony hadn’t even noticed. It was very different from how Tony had been with Ty, but strangely, Tony didn’t regret his obedience. Not with Steve.

*

On Wednesday, Tony requested an unscheduled unlock time from Mr Gupta and expecting to receive the reply in the morning was pleasantly surprised to have an email from his dom not a half hour later.

_Mr Stark,_

_Yes, of course, I can unlock it. You can have fifteen minutes tonight at eight. Masturbate however you like, but please refrain from coming. See the medical for the check-up and sexual gratification next Saturday at 10. Let me know if that time is inconvenient. Thank you for making contact._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Arjun Gupta_.

When Steve turned up, Tony was feeling aroused, jittery and guilty. Only half an hour into his visit Steve asked what was wrong and Tony had no idea how to answer.

“I kind of… did something.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re still wearing the cock cage, right?”

“What? Yes! Yes, of course, it’s not that.” Tony shook his head and put the tablet he was working on, down. “It’s just… I’ve got a permission to masturbate in fifteen minutes.”

For a moment Steve was silent, then his face arranging itself into a mask of polite inquiry, he asked, “Mr Gupta’s a lenient sort then?”

Tony's shoulders jerked upwards. “I’m not allowed to come, just masturbate. Ordered to, rather.”

Steve looked at him a bit longer, then folded his arms on his chest and noted neutrally, “Okay. I get that, but… You said that you did something, not that something happened.”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, I kind of… Might have asked him for a midweek extra hour with the cage off?”

It took Steve two seconds, but then he nodded understandingly. Still, when he spoke, his voice had a flat quality to it. “Why?”

Tony shrugged again, looking away. “I guess, I just wanted to know what he would do?”

Steve stared at him for a second more, then unfolded his arms and started laughing.

“Well, I guess you’ve made your bed now, huh?”

Tony tried grimacing, but Steve’s mirth was a wonder to witness, so he cracked a smile too. He showed Steve the message. “I guess, the ‘check-up’ means Mr Gupta wants the doc to assess if I’ve ejaculated out of turn.”

“Well, at least you’ll get to come after,” Steve said.

But Tony didn’t want to do that without Steve. It was stupid, but he really didn’t and he also felt slightly betrayed that Steve didn’t seem to care.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Or maybe… I could make you disobey.” There was a calculating glint in Steve’s eye. “Just to see what _Mr Gupta_ would do then.”

A mighty roar of arousal hit Tony so hard he couldn’t get a word out and grinning, Steve whipped his own cock out telling him how Tony would be punished if he disobeyed _him_. Shocked and aroused, Tony buried his fingers in the arms of the armchair and holding in his whimpers looked on as Steve enjoyed himself.

When the time came, Steve unlocked Tony’s cock and for the first time in what felt like forever, Tony touched his own cock. It was a bliss and a torture, because he already knew that however good it felt, tonight, he wouldn’t be coming. But then Steve told Tony that the moment he ordered him, Tony would orgasm like no tomorrow and Tony absolutely believed him. Steve talked Tony through his masturbation, keeping him at twice a slower pace than Steve used himself. Tony begged and pleaded Steve not to make him come and also to make him come, but Steve just praised him and kept jerking off.

When Steve seemed close, he told Tony to take his hands off his dick and came with a roar.

A while later, as Steve was locking his once-more limp, but not spent cock into the cage, Tony felt still aroused, but also divine. Then, just before leaving, Steve brushed his fingers through Tony’ hair and said, “Sorry, I need to leave early tonight. I promised Bucky to tie him up.”

The feeling of being stabbed by the knowledge that his dom had loyalties more important to him than Tony was familiar. It didn’t make it hurt less.

*

Thursday and Friday came and went uneventfully: Steve had even cancelled on him both days citing an old buddy needing him. Tony couldn’t help but think if it was ‘Bucky’ and if it was then what did the ‘old buddy’ really mean if there were bondage sessions being practised.

It didn’t matter, Tony told himself. Steve had talked to Mr Gupta on Thursday and the paperwork for termination of his contract with the DSP was sent on to the appropriate channels. Steve would sign with him soon. He wouldn’t reconsider, Tony would be able to tell if Steve was having any doubts. Right?

Tony just wished he’d know who Steve counted as his main responsibility. If maybe Tony was just the fun on the side and Steve’s partner didn’t mind. If maybe Steve told Bucky all about how Steve got to play with this new wonderful toy… Tony just hoped that they wouldn’t ask him to join them. He wasn’t sure he would find Steve’s presence so satisfying if he had to stop pretending that he was Steve’s one and only.

*

The next morning Tony met up with Steve to once again change the cock cages and with a feeling of doom, went to the DSP medical.

“Dr Wilson is ready to receive you now, Mr Stark,” the nurse said, looking at the tablet in her hands. She gestured him in and pointed towards folding screen, sectioning a part of the room off. “You can undress there. Dr Wilson will be with you in a minute.”

“Thank you,” Tony said and steeling himself, stepped behind the screen.

He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to be examined by some strange doctor who’d get to decide whether or not he had been a good boy and then report it to his dom. And the assisted masturbation that was undoubtedly in store for him, filled him with disgust. He’d rather be not unlocked at all. Would the doctor think there was something wrong with him if he asked to postpone the gratification? Maybe if he told him that he was signing a contract soon and wanted to wait for his new dom?

Or he could just close his eyes and think of Steve.

No. He couldn’t think of Steve. The thought of him only bought bile up in his throat and with astonishment he suddenly realized that what he was feeling, was guilt. Guilt for cheating on Steve as if they already were in an exclusive contract.

Exclusive contract.

Tony had to fight back a fresh wave of nausea because there was nothing about exclusivity in the contract they’d negotiated, save for the way how Tony’s only sexual gratification came via Steve. What Steve would do when he was not with Tony, was not specified and Tony hadn’t wanted to push for more than Steve was willing to offer. What would be the point? There was that Bucky and who knew who else.

Tony scowled and started hastily removing his clothes. It was a miracle the doc wasn’t there yet checking if Tony was alright and the only thing more awkward than wearing the flimsy sheet gown with it’s back open, was to be caught in the process of pulling the flimsy gown on.

Having put all his clothes into a neat pile on a chair and his shoes underneath it, he took a controlled breath to calm himself. It was ridiculous how tidy he was being, but subs, even as rich as he, had to play by strict rules when it came to dealing with health professionals. If any of them started suspecting that he was unbalanced or even just unhappy, there would be a note of it in his file and then other professionals would start making notes and soon he might be found in need of therapy, close supervision or even unfit to lead his own company. So Tony grit his teeth, straightened the pile of his clothes, and pasting some measure of fake modesty on his face, walked out from behind the screen.

“Dr Wilson-” Tony started only to stop when the short blond man in the doctor’s coat turned around. “St-Steve?”

Steve smiled. “Mr Stark. My name is Dr Rogers. Unfortunately Dr Wilson is not currently here, but I hope you don’t have any objections to my conducting today’s examination?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Tadaaa!  
> If you liked it or you find annoying typos, give me a shout. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning - there are two things that don't work like I'm writing about them. So you can mention them in comments if you like, but fair warning - I'm almost sure I know about them. Unless you find something else? Just... don't try this at home?  
> No one gets hurt, though, so don't worry. :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

 

Tony’s eyes widened with astonishment and his heart wanted to break out of his chest.

“Steve!” Tony whispered, his eyes darting around the room. “How?”

Subtly, Steve shook his head and faux-casually turned over his tablet, so that Tony could see a sentence typed there: ‘SHALL WE PLAY A GAME?’

Feeling exhilarated, Tony’s nostrils flared with mirth and when he nodded, he was surprised to see Steve’s shoulders drop a notch as his smile turned more natural.

“Mr Stark,” he said in the polite tone of a stranger. “Mr Wilson and I served together, so when he needed help with today’s appointments, naturally, I stepped in.”

“Naturally.” Tony smirked.

Tony wondered if it really was Wilson who needed a favour from Steve or if it was the other way around. In any case, Tony was absolutely thrilled, his dick, even more so. Though it was used to not getting what it wanted, it still had been a week since Tony’s last orgasm.

“Please take a seat.”

Steve gestured to the hateful stirruped chair that normally made Tony feel unpleasantly vulnerable. Now it just made Tony’s cock rebel in the steel rings that contained it.

“Yes.” Tony swallowed and cleared his throat. “Yes, of course.”

He got onto the chair. The thin paper sheet on fake leather didn’t feel too cold against his naked ass; however, when comparing himself to Steve - properly clothed and sitting on a comfortable desk chair - he felt like a… well, like a sub patient in a doctor’s office: awkward and self-conscious. Steve’s presence, however made all the difference and Tony’s arousal spiked so abruptly, it was difficult to appear cool and collected.

Face straight, but eyes dancing, Steve said, “And put your legs into the stirrups, please.”

As excited as Tony was, the chair never struck him as fun. “Don’t you have to ask a plethora of questions first?” he tried to delay.

“Are you questioning my methods, Mr Stark?” Steve raised his eyebrow, “I’m a fully licenced Doctor of Submissive Science, you know.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, not at all sarcastically. “I’m fully ready to believe that since you are here in a white lab coat and everything.”

Steve cracked a smile, got it back under control and said, “Very good, Mr Stark. Shall we begin?”

“And especially since so far, I’ve never even heard of you having served,” Tony couldn’t help but say.

For a moment, there was a flash of tension on Steve’s face and Tony thought he’d crossed a line, but then Steve’s face cleared and he smiled politely. “That doesn’t come up very often nowadays, but I was in the army corps for almost fifteen years.”

Tony blinked. “What’s your rank?”

“I’m a Captain.” It was said with such confidence and humble pride that Tony felt butterflies start fluttering in his stomach. “Now,” Steve continued. “I do have questions. But there’s also protocol, so I expect you to follow my instructions, Mr Stark. Please put your legs into the stirrups.”

“Well, that definitely wasn’t a part of the protocol in any of my my previous visits,” Tony noted with humour but did as he was told. Despite being uncomfortable with his ass naked and legs apart, Tony could feel his lips stretch into a smile while his stupid cock ached.

“So, what I’m going to do,” Steve started, “is fasten your legs to the stirrups, here and here...” He pulled strong linen-looking straps over Tony’s ankles and just under his kneecaps and buckled them tightly, but not painfully. “Then I’ll wrap this wider strap over your chest…like this… and the other at the hips. Good?”

Tony nodded. He wondered what would happen if he objected. It was not as if Steve was a real doctor. On the other hand, Dr Wilson would write whatever Steve wanted in his file, so it would probably be best if he cooperated. Unsurprisingly, it only added to his excitement.

“Are you comfortable, Mr Stark? Try to move a bit for me.”

Feeling a flush of aroused humiliation spread behind his ears, Tony squirmed in place, but couldn’t move much. Steve smiled, pleased, and Tony had to look away to try to hide his expression.

“Is that alright, Mr Stark? Does it pinch anywhere?”

“No.” His voice came out higher than usual and he had to clear his throat. “No, it’s fine.”

“...fine?” Steve stared expectantly at Tony.

_ Oh! _

“It’s fine, Dr Rogers.”

“Good.” Steve nodded with obvious approval. “Very good.”

The feeling of confinement paired with Steve’s gaze made Tony feel pinned down, but in the most wonderful way. There was a limited range of movement for his ass and his forearms were still free, but what for, he couldn’t even guess. Surely he wouldn’t be allowed to masturbate like this? If nothing else, it would be very uncomfortable-

_ Oh! _

Would Steve want him to masturbate like this? His hands itched to reach down even with the cage still on. The image of what he would look like while he did that, here in the doctor’s office under Steve’s clinically critical eye, brought a new wave of embarrassment that probably coloured on his cheeks.

Steve still didn’t say anything and the silence stretched on as Tony desperately tried to think of the ways to break it.

“Alright,” Steve said finally and Tony startled. “I’m going to attach this small pulse monitor to your finger, so we can hear your heart rate-” He put the plastic thing on Tony’s right ring finger and pushed the button on the machine on the desk next to them. Immediately, the small speakers at the side of the device started beeping rhythmically. “Excellent.” Steve sounded disproportionally pleased with such a small thing as if he hadn’t actually expected it to work.

Then Steve tapped a couple of times on the tablet in his lap and handed it over to Tony. “So here’s how we are going to do this. You are going to fill out this questionnaire while I check your physical responses to different stimuli.”

Tony’s eyes darted from Steve to the ‘questionnaire’ and back to Steve. Did Steve really intend for Tony to fill the official exam form himself? In disbelief, Tony took one last long look at Steve, who nodded at him encouragingly, and set to work. It wasn’t every day that a sub got to make independent medical decisions about himself.

His pulse stuttered and picked up when the Wartenberg pinwheel was applied to the sole of his feet.

“Good?”

Tony was still slightly self-conscious, so without looking at Steve, he nodded.

“Use your words, Mr Stark,” Steve said, a mild reproach in his tone.

His embarrassment increasing along with his pulse, Tony croaked, “Yes, doctor.”

“Very good. Let’s proceed.”

Steve pushed at one stirrup to move Tony’s legs together, pinwheeled the outer sides of his thighs, opened his legs again and then ‘checked’ Tony’s responses on the insides of his thighs. Tony’s pulse stuttered and started again and Steve shook his head disapprovingly.

“I’m really appalled at how jumpy you are, Mr Stark. This is most concerning for your heart. You should try and calm yourself down. We’ve barely started.”

Tony took a shaky breath, released it in a controlled manner and uttered another ‘yes, Dr Rogers’.

“Hm…”

Tony looked at Steve questioningly.

“I’m thinking that the pinwheel won’t be a sufficient tool for where you are covered with the gown.” Steve stared at the different tools on the desk to the left of him and Tony’s pulse spiked as he belatedly noticed how many strange metal objects were on the tray. “Now, now, Mr Stark, no need to be scared, we won’t need most of these tools, don’t worry.”

That was easier said than done. How the hell had he managed to not see the huge speculum just a few feet from him?

“Are you finished with the questionnaire, Mr Stark?”

“What?” Tony startled back to the present. “No… No, Dr Rogers. I’m sorry, I still have some questions left.”

“See that they’re done, and don’t pay me any attention, Mr Stark. Don’t worry about any phrasing, Dr Wilson can go over it later and correct what needs to be corrected.”

It didn’t feel like a threat when Steve said it, but in the end, even if it were, it wouldn’t change anything, he’d just have to hope that Steve hadn’t misjudged his friend. He looked at the tablet - he’d not been entirely truthful earlier, he wasn’t even halfway through yet and Steve probably knew it.

“Ow!” Tony cried out as a set of pincers found his nipple and tweaked it through his gown.

“Try to keep still, Mr Stark, the straps can only do so much. Or would you prefer me to use a muscle relaxant? You wouldn’t be able to move much or even sit in the chair by yourself for the next few hours, but at least then we could conduct our examination in relative peace.”

The horrible idea of not being able to get hard when Steve eventually inserted the speculum and started milking him, hit him with a shiver of excitement… and then panic as he realized he would be denied an orgasm again.

“No, no, Dr Rogers,” he hastened to say. “That will not be necessary. I can keep still.”

Which meant that while Steve pinched and stretched his poor nipples, Tony had to direct all his concentration on his breathing and muscle control, which resulted in absolutely zero progress on the questionnaire.

“Keep writing, Mr Stark. We won’t be finished until you’ve reached the end of the survey.”

_ Shit _ . Tony redoubled his efforts in ticking the appropriate boxes and writing correct lines, but keeping still had to take priority when Steve went on pinching Tony’s flesh with a rather large set of blunt pincers. His pulse was relatively high but steady by the time the pincers went back onto the tray, but then Steve pulled the stirrups wide open and wheeled his chair between Tony’s legs. Any focus Tony might have had on the questionnaire was absolutely gone and he had to bite back a whine.

“Mr Stark, try to contain yourself,” Steve said in such an obviously faux serious voice that Tony had a hard time keeping a straight face. “Your pulse has gone wild! This strain on your heart is not healthy. I’m just checking if you’ve been obeying your dom’s orders,” Steve scolded and took hold of Tony’s balls which effectively wiped any hint of amusement off Tony’s face.

“Fuck!” Tony’s cried out, his voice strangled. It shouldn’t have felt good just to be grabbed like that, but it was Steve who’d done it and he was holding them now oh, so gently. Tony wished Steve would just hurry up and remove the cage already!

“Mr Stark!” Steve sounded shocked as if he’d never heard anyone curse ever before. “Would you please try to control your tongue! Or would you prefer to be gagged?”

He was still holding onto Tony’s sack and that made thinking a tad difficult. The nasty-looking spider-gag on the tray didn’t seem too inviting though, so Tony hastily shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry, Dr Rogers. I’ll be good.”

Steve nodded patronizingly. “I know you will, Mr Stark.” He smiled. “So very good,” he added quietly, his focus now on the sack he was holding.

Slowly, he started squeezing Tony’s balls tighter and tighter until the pressure was almost painful and Tony made a pained noise in warning. He tried not to scramble backwards, away from the vice grip, because experience had taught him that it would hurt even more.

“St- Sir, shit! Doctor! Dr Rogers, please!” Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep perfectly still.

Steve relaxed his grip into a moderate pressure. “The pain receptors work perfectly. This is excellent news.”

Tony tried breathing through his relief and the tingling sensation, as Steve kept fondling his sack, twisting and stretching it in every direction. This definitely wasn’t something a doctor had done to him before.

“Dr Rogers, do you think you could remove the cock cage for this part of examination?”

“For assessing the amount of seminal fluid?” Dr Rogers’s voice was politely incredulous. “I don’t see any necessity in that, Mr Stark.”

He rolled Tony’s balls around in his palms for a bit longer and Tony had to bite down on a moan.

“Well, it does seem that there’s some semen in there,” Dr Rogers said contemplatively and with bated breath, Tony waited for his verdict. No doubt, if Steve decided to paint him a culprit it would be bye-bye orgasm.

“Hm…” Steve made another inquisitive sound. “Most likely, you’ve not ejaculated recently, but to make sure we’ll need to conduct a test, of course.”

Tony swallowed. “What kind of a test?”

Without responding, Steve wheeled himself out from between Tony’s legs, carelessly pushed them back together, and turned away to look at his equipment. Tony tried to adjust his legs to make himself more comfortable, but the stirrups didn’t move.

“There’s a button,” Steve said without looking at Tony.

“What?”

“At the side of the stirrup. When I push it, they move. Otherwise, they are fixed as I leave them.”

Tony swallowed again. “Ah.”

There was a ghost of a smile in Steve’s face and Tony felt a surge of pleasure for being the reason for it.

“Well, I’ll take the tablet now, Mr Stark.” Steve reached out his hand. “If there’s something missing, there will be consequences, though.”

“Oh, Dr Rogers, I haven't-”

With a triumphant glint in his eyes, Steve took the tablet. “I’m afraid it’s too late now. Since you failed to do what was required of you, I’m going to need to restrain your hands. There’s no use for them now.”

So Steve had been going to let him masturbate? “But, doctor-” he tried objecting.

“Mr Stark, are you doubting my medical competence?” Steve said, while fixing a wide strap over Tony’s left wrist and fastening it to the same place at the stirrup that the straps over his thighs were attached to.

“No, doctor, of course not, but-”

“Then trust me, Mr Stark, you won’t be using your hands til the end of this appointment,” Steve said and fastened his right hand in the same way. Instinctively, Tony tried to fight it, but it was like trying to resist a hurricane. “And if you don’t want me to suggest your dom to keep your hands in fistmuffs 24/7,” Steve continued conversationally, his eyes twinkling with interest. “Kindly do refrain from saying anything more about it.”

_ Jesus fucking Christ, _ Tony thought,  _ he would actually do it, _ and shut up. Suppressing the urge to squirm, Tony was now wonderfully restrained and ready for the speculum. Or his cock cage to open rather, because that was happening next, right? Steve jerking him off would probably even feel better than him getting his own hands on his freed dick.

His pulse skyrocketed again as he thought about Steve doing it with the rubber gloves which he’d undoubtedly lube up. Or maybe he’d use some kind of medical equipment? Would he use a fleshlight and call it a medical assistive tool? Tony squirmed, but it only got him more excited and his poor compressed dick hurt in the most delicious way.

“Please, Dr Rogers,” he said, trying to sound more polite than desperate. “I would really appreciate if you would remove the chastity device. It’s starting to get really uncomfortable.”

“Oh?” Steve said in a polite, disinterested doctor's voice. It was obvious to Tony that he was secretly delighted.

“Yes, it’s been four days since it was last  taken off and a week since I got any relief, so I’m really starting to feel the strain.” Tony tried to sound reasonable as if discussing the date of the next product release, but there was an earnest edge to his voice that was uncomfortably close to pleading.

Steve reached out to remove the pulse monitor from Tony’s finger.

“I’ll be taking that now,” Dr Rogers said, without reacting to Tony’s words with anything more than a nod of acknowledgement. “At this point of the examination, the pulse monitor is not needed.” He moved the documents on his desk around, peered under the desk and with an exaggerated expression of concern, said, “Now, I’m afraid I’ve misplaced the combination for releasing the lock on your chastity device. Do you, perhaps, know it?”

Gaping unattractively like a fish out of water, Tony shook his head. “No, the new dom, Mr Gupta changed it and I haven’t had…” He debated if he should admit out loud to the ability hack the codes without a problem.

Steve raised his eyebrow. “You weren’t about to admit to being able to retrieve the code by illicit means, were you?” Steve’s tone sounded so condescending that for a moment Tony forgot that it was most probably pretend.

“No, of course not, Dr Rogers,” he uttered modestly. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Steve’s lips twitched before he managed to school his features into a solemn mask. “I didn’t think so…” He nodded sadly. “But it does leave us a little short on options.”

It was all part of the game, Tony was sure. Or did Steve really forgot the code he’d used just his morning? Steve must just be playing on Tony’s anticipation and uncertainty, right?

Tony cleared his throat. “So what are we going to do?”

“You, Mr Stark, are not going to do anything, and I will need to conduct a few more tests… Who knows, maybe I’ll remember where I’ve put the code in the meantime?”

Tony’s hips bucked and his body trembled with a strong wave of arousal.

“Are you alright, Mr Stark?” Dr Rogers asked.

“Y-yes.” Tony’s voice broke and he cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you. You may proceed.”

“Thank you,” Dr Rogers said. “Although frankly, if there were any discomfort, at this point you’d just have to endure it to the end of the appointment, Mr Stark.”

Tony’s breath went a bit short. “Yes, of course, Doctor. I’m sorry for being impertinent.”

Steve’s amused eyes met Tony’s and absently, Steve adjusted his pants, bringing Tony’s attention to the bulge the dom was sporting. Noticing Tony’s look, Steve blushed, cleared his throat, and pulled the doctor’s coat closed. Tony failed to suppress his grin and shivered.

“So, anyway.” Steve cleared his throat. “About the test.”

“Is it a very  _ enjoyable _ test, Dr Rogers?” Tony asked, smothering his grin.

“It’s not...” Steve was on the edge of stuttering: he clearly couldn’t look at Tony and was nervously straightening his tools on the tray. “I just thought that…” Then an annoyed look crossed his face and he turned his stern gaze at Tony. “The test entails getting a sufficient amount of your semen out, so you should be good to go for another week just like this. A week is clearly nothing for you.”

Tony frowned. “I’m sorry, doctor, I don’t think I understand.” His cock’s throbbing was suddenly starting to feel omnious. “But what about Mr Gupta’s instructions?”

Steve tilted his head politely. “What about them?”

“Mr Gupta’s orders were to come here for a checkup and sexual gratification, but if you don’t have the codes…”

“Oh!” Steve’s face brightened in just the way that told Tony he’d been waiting for this question and would relish his answer. “But whether your penis is restrained or not is absolutely irrelevant to the situation. ‘Sexual gratification’ comes in so many forms for submissives, doesn’t it? In fact, by DSS guidelines it is actually the doctor’s job to decide the means of the patient’s gratification.”

No orgasm, Tony realized with a fresh wave of arousal in the pit of his stomach and almost blurted a pointless ‘please’. His face must’ve betrayed his feelings though, because Steve was staring at him with hunger and triumph, but soon his gaze turned tender and soft almost as if he... But no, that was not possible. Tony swallowed back his unwanted feelings and turned his face away.

His dick throbbed.

_ Damn it, dick, why do you like this idea? Idiot - no orgasm is bad! _ And then he thought,  _ Damn it, Steve, I love you. _

The realization when it crystallized didn’t feel new at all and despite the hopelessness of the situation, an excited shiver ran up and down Tony’s spine, because his stupid submissive nature told him that being denied an orgasm was exciting. Were his feelings a version of a Stockholm syndrome? Tony didn’t think so, it felt different than it had been with Ty.

“Mr Stark?”

Steve looked worried. Tony must have been quiet for too long.

“I’m alright.”

Steve nodded, but his eyes were still searching Tony’s face.

“I… I know this is hardly a topic here, but, do you perhaps know a certain goddess of chastity?”

Tony inhaled sharply. Steve was trying to ask if he wanted to safeword. He smiled. “Yes, but you’re absolutely right, this is not the topic we should be visiting right now.”

Steve’s shoulders relaxed. “No? Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Tony said. “Not a relevant topic here at all,” he added and his stomach muscles clenched in despair at what he was agreeing to.

His mouth felt dry and his fists clenched, but Steve’s gaze was tender again and that was worth everything.  Especially as Steve suddenly raised his hand and almost touched Tony’s cheek before startled and dropped it .

Then the moment passed and Steve said, “Alright then.” He was clearly trying to maintain a professional tone, but Tony could still hear an undercurrent of excitement. “Isn’t it  _ satisfying _ to know that the healthcare professionals have your best interests at heart?” Steve continued with what Tony thought looked like a cruel twist to his lips.

But maybe it was all a ploy and he would let Tony come in the end?

Tony’s inhale was shaky. “And what-” he was almost afraid to ask, but he had to know for sure, “exactly would my best interests entail today, Dr Rogers?”

Dr Rogers smiled brilliantly, and continued confidently, “ Based on my medical expertise, I believe milking would be in your best interests.”

His fears confirmed, Tony met Steve’s eyes and simply couldn’t look away.  _ I’m not going to beg _ , he told himself.  _ No begging _ . That would really be too pathetic, begging when he knew mercy was not in the cards.

But clearly something in his face said ‘please’ to Steve, because the lovi- no, tender- the tender smile was back and Steve asked softly, “Wouldn’t it?”

Tony felt he would agree to anything Steve proposed right now, so he went for the playful gambit instead.

“I am not sure that milking would be the best decision, Dr Rogers. Perhaps you could look into your coat pocket for the code?”

Dr Rogers shook his head sadly. “Alas, it’s not in my pockets. I’m afraid it’ll have to be milking, Mr Stark.”

Tony grimaced as if sucking on a lemon. “What if I don’t find it satisfying enough?” Not that he thought it would change anything, but he didn’t feel like giving in easily.

Dr Rogers smothered a grin again. “Mr Stark, it is not up to you to decide whether something is or isn’t satisfying enough for you.”

His eyes were bright with arousal and Tony’s insides trembled in return. He swallowed, and asked plaintively, “Are you sure there are no alternative treatments for my full sack?”

Steve still looked aroused, but also like he wanted to laugh. “Alternative treatments, Mr Stark? What alternatives can you see but milking with your chastity device on?” He waited a pause before continuing mock sternly, “Do I have to report to your dom that you have declined treatment assigned by your DSS? Are you that dissatisfied with the gentle care you’ve received from the DSP healthcare?”

Even though Tony knew it was all for fun, mentioning such a report did not strike him as funny, although he did realize that Steve had probably no idea how detrimental such a report could be for a rich sub like Tony.

“No, doctor,” he replied quietly. “Of course not.” Tony flashed something close to a smile. “It’s just not what I was expecting, but it’s fine. Thank you, Dr Rogers.”

Steve smiled. “Excellent. Let’s get to it then.”

With a jaunty move,  _ Dr Rogers _ (definitely not Steve now) moved Tony’s legs as far apart as possible then stood up and moved to the other side of the room leaving Tony helplessly exposed to anyone who might walk into the room. There was a knock on the door and, panicked, Tony tried closing his legs, but of course the stirrups were stuck in the setting that Steve had left them.

He must have made some noise while struggling because Steve took a look at him and sent Tony his ‘trust me’ smile.

“A moment, please,” he called out towards the door.

Steve reached out for the folding screen that Tony had changed behind, and rolled it to the awful stirruped chair, effectively shielding Tony from anyone in the doorway. Breathing easier, Tony heard the door opening, a quiet murmuring and then the door closed.

“Here, all set,” Steve said as he returned behind the screen with a pair of rubber gloves in hand now. Deftly pulling them on, he grabbed a large bottle of medical lube and turned to Tony, grinning.

Breath quickening, Tony watched as Dr Rogers opened the bottle with a snap and squirted lube onto his fingers. He snapped the lid closed and then turned his attention back to Tony. Next, his lubed fingers were  on Tony’s anus and unwillingly, Tony’s hips jerked under the touch.

“Now, now,” Dr Rogers said, in a falsely comforting voice. “No need to be alarmed. You’ve had a  rectodigital examination before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but I’ve never been tied up for it,” he couldn’t help but retort.

Dr Rogers hummed. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be comforted to know that according to the DSS guidelines, doctors are absolutely allowed to tie subs up if they deem it necessary.”

No doubt. The only reason Tony managed not to ask about the necessity was because Steve had just put his gloved finger to the inside of his rim and started the massage. As a sub, Tony loved being touched there, of course, he did, but even though just this morning he’d have given anything to have a chance to do this with Steve, not some unfamiliar medical professional, the whole setting, being tied up and the thought that there apparently wasn’t going to be an orgasm for him at the end of this ordeal, made him also apprehensive at what was to come.

A frisson of excitement jolted through his body as the finger was slipped in to the first knuckle and then explored inside before - oh god - quickly pumping in and out of his hole. Tony groaned and Steve looked at him, his eyes shining with awe.

Why was he awed? Surely, Tony wasn’t the first sub he’d fingerfucked? Why would he be surprised that Tony liked it? Tony smiled back reassuringly.

From a purely physical aspect it felt great - Steve was very good with his hands and Tony’s body was reacting in all the right ways, but he wasn’t sure that he  _ wanted _ to react this way. Not at all. The last time, Steve had milked him expertly and stopped just before it turned uncomfortable, but this was a medical setting and Tony had been at the receiving end of milkings that had turned into torture for the sake of torture and-

But Steve wouldn’t do that. 

“You’re awfully tense, Mr Stark,” Steve said. “Is something the matter?”

The polite enquiry belied the happy-cruel twinkle in his eyes and for a second Tony was tempted not to answer him, but in the end he felt compelled to.

“Everything’s fine, Dr Rogers. Just acclimatizing.”

“Good. Very good,” Dr Rogers said. “Please, try to relax, Mr Stark. We’re ready to start.”

_ Wait- what? _

Tony opened his mouth to ask about it, but suddenly there was a blunt object - much larger than a speculum - at his anus and unceremoniously, it was shoved into him. Tony grunted and the intrusion. It wasn’t painful, but the initial stretch was still damn uncomfortable.

“Alright there, Mr Stark?”

“Yes, yes. Peachy,” Tony grumbled.

The hands at the rim of his hole stopped. “I’m sorry?”

Dr Rogers was staring at Tony, patiently waiting. Tony’s jaw clicked as he opened it forcefully.

“Yes, I’m fine, Dr Rogers,” he enunciated clearly. “Thank you for asking.”

“Fantastic,” the little shit said.

Tony looked down and - what the fuck - the object in his hole was just a medium sized plug, but it was _ square, _ and with no apparent neck to hold it by, it was jutting out of Tony like it might fall out the minute Steve let go of it.

“What- what is it?” Tony had never seen anything like this before. Due to its shape, it felt curiously  _ invasive _ and Tony shivered.

“This is a test.” Smiling a tiny pleased grin, Dr Rogers flicked the switch at the base of the object and it started buzzing. Shock swept through Tony’s system once more, and reflexively, his body tried to push the object out.

“Careful!” the doctor exclaimed and pushed it back in. “That’s the test, that’s it, try to hold it in, Mr Stark.”

“How?” Tony cried out in dismay.   His hole was clenching but the shape and girth of the vibrator made it difficult for him keep it inside , so Steve had to push it back in again. Tony moaned. “The fucking thing does not have a neck, it’s just a… rectangular box!”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” The doctor sounded delighted. For the third time, he pushed the buzzing thing in, but deeper, and when Tony groaned and shuddered, he looked up and - honest to god, Steve was on the verge of giggling!

“Shit!” Tony’s lips started twitching despite being uncomfortably aroused, caged, and teased with a foreign object in his ass. “Damn you,” he added in a whisper and at that moment Steve looked him in the eye and the joy in the blue eyes stole Tony’s breath away.

Tony heard a clunk and then a low buzz from the floor. They looked down. The oddly shaped plug was vibrating on the linoleum and Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

Steve was grinning. “Excellent results,” Dr Rogers announced. “Seventy-six seconds. I’ll mark it down.”

“You timed it?” There was incredulity in Tony’s voice.

“But of course,” Dr Rogers replied with a grand gesture.

He picked the thing up and switched it off, made a note on his tablet and finally reached for the speculum. Tony sighed in relief. This he was comfortable with. This had been done to him more times than Tony cared to remember and even if it had occasionally been painful, he was sure that Steve would take care not to hurt him. That’s what the weird vibrator thing had been all about, he’d suddenly realized - to make him relax physically and mentally.

With some additional lube, the speculum went in, was opened and fixed. Tony had to take careful deep breaths through his nose and had to try to not get too excited. There would certainly be time for that later. He had a milking to wait for, after all.

“Alright, let’s take a look at your rectum now.”

“Yes, doctor.”

They exchanged excited glances and Steve must’ve pushed a button somewhere because the chair Tony was strapped into started to rise. When it was almost level with Steve’s face, the chair stopped and Steve took a small torch and leaned closer.

“I’m pretty sure that is not a place where the light is meant to shine, Dr Rogers,” Tony quipped.

Steve’s lips twitched, but did, in fact, switch the torch on to let it shine into Tony’s hole.

“Which of us is the doctor here, Mr Stark?” he mused.

“I’ve got four doctorates,  _ Captain _ .”

He was gratified to see Steve smothering a grin again.

“You, Mr Stark, are being insolent. I guess we’ll have to do something about it then, huh?” He put the torch away and inserted two fingers, slid them along the inner walls and found Tony’s prostate in under three seconds.

Tony jerked, and Steve made a pleased noise. He gently rubbed at it for a short while. It felt good, and slowly but surely it started to get quite enjoyable. Tony tried to relax into it and sighed contentedly.

Then, the fingers disappeared.

“Good,” The doctor said. “Everything seems to be working.”

Tony blinked. “Didn’t you say you were going to milk me?”

Dr Rogers’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, did I? Dear me… I must be growing forgetful in my old age…”

Tony suppressed a snort.

“Well then.” Steve swivelled to the tray farther away from Tony and took the towel off of it.

Sounds.

Tony’s breath stuttered. He  _ hated  _ sounding. His first experience was not a good one and he’d managed to avoid it ever since. He opened his mouth to say something but then… But then Steve looked so… happy to take a sound into his hand.

He’d been  _ looking forward to _ this.

By the time Steve had pulled fresh gloves on and was disinfecting Tony’s entrance to his urethra, he’d wiped any distaste off his face and was  sitting still, ready to make all the right noises.

The first one went it slowly, the feeling of discomfort and being invaded was still there, but contrary to the previous time, it didn’t hurt. It was fine, Tony could do it.

“Alright?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, Dr Rogers.”

Steve glanced a look at him, stared for a minute, and said, “You don’t like it.”

Tony contemplated lying, but it was written all over his face anyway. “No, sir.”

“Doctor,” Steve said automatically.

“Doctor,” Tony agreed.

Steve stared at him seriously. “Does it hurt?” 

“No, doctor,” he said calmly. Reassuringly.  _ Damn, you’re a such a sap, Stark _ .

Steve nodded. “Then we’ll proceed. Is there any reason to believe that sounding will upset you?”

Tony blinked. Upset? No, he wouldn’t-

“No doctor.”

Instantly, Tony felt better. He remembered that first night and the conversation in the kitchen and  _ believed _ that Steve wouldn’t hurt him on purpose like that. Tony could even take pain if he knew it wasn’t designed to belittle or damage him; the type of hurt to be enjoyed even if only by Steve, but all he said was a quiet, ‘Yes, doctor’.

For a moment, Steve stared at him intently, then nodded. “See that you do.”

Before Tony had a chance to respond, the sound was inserted an inch more and when it slowly slid back out, Steve carefully, with precise focus, pushed it back in. The angle was a bit awkward with the steel device holding his cock just so, but apparently, Steve knew what he was doing. Steve repeated the slide and push motion a few more times. Every time he pushed it a little further in, Tony found it scary but also fascinating to watch.

Just when the invasive feeling in Tony’s dick started to change into almost pleasure, the sound was pulled out and being replaced by a bigger one. The strange feeling was back, pleasure gone as Steve went on with pushing it in every time it came back out. It was still invasive and wrong, too much, but not painful and the delighted expression on Steve’s face made Tony’s insides feel warm like they always did when Steve looked cute. The sound slid out, Steve’s finger pushed it in. Out...  and in.

The third sound was played with much the same way. The moment it started to feel good, Steve stopped and Tony wanted to tell him, but realized that it was probably just his version of edging where the journey was more important than the destination because they were never meant to arrive. It always started with slight discomfort, but by now it was a familiar feeling that Tony knew how to deal with it. Every time Steve pushed the sound in it went down further, the feeling slightly more intense and the denial of pleasure was turning increasingly more and more frustrating, but on the other hand, it was the denial that made it good for Tony. Was that it? Was that the point of sounding? To make him feel… To make him yield and make him like it despite the lack of the usual stimulation?

The pleasure he saw on his dom’s face was yet another aspect to it. Steve was enjoying it and Tony wanted him to. Tony thought he could learn to like sounding if it made Steve happy - it didn’t hurt, at least.

Steve pushed a larger sound in - cutting off the feeling of an impending orgasm and suddenly Tony realized that he desperately wanted to come and that he had been on the edge for while, but just as his body  _ wanted _ , somehow on a purely physical level, Tony knew that with the sound in, it would be  _ impossible _ even without the cage and the thought startled a moan out of him.

Steve grinned. He played with the biggest sound yet and Tony felt that this was it.

“Stop,” Tony said.

Steve startled and stopped. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Tony replied, panting.

Steve stared at him, then his lips curled up in a tiny smile. “You like it.”

“No doctor. I hate it,” Tony forced through his clenched teeth. “I hate it so much I think I could come.” The arousal was thrumming in his blood and he wanted to move, to run, to touch himself, but Steve was holding him by the dick and there was metal in it to keep the semen in. Like this, he couldn’t even be milked.

_ Steve. _

Tony looked at Steve and thought if there was a chance that  there was some kind of misunderstanding - hadn’t he said he’d milk Tony? Or maybe he just changed his mind?

_ Please. _

“It’s okay.” Steve broke character and stroked Tony’s cheek.

Tony couldn’t help but lean into the touch and might have given a tiny mewl, though he would deny it to the grave.

Steve offered a gentle smile. “You’re okay,” he said. “You’re okay and we are continuing, okay?”

Tony nodded, then remembered to use words- “Yes, doctor.”

His voice sounded off, but Steve’s eyes had a strange look in them and he was blushing.

How someone could look so masterful while in between someone else’s legs, Tony would never know, but the fact remained that even though Tony was physically elevated and looking down at a blushing Steve, he was the one at the dom’s mercy. His cock throbbed, struggling to push the steel rod out, and when it was slowly but surely pushed back in, he moaned.

The fifth sound was a tube. With this one Tony acclimatized from discomfort to moaning in a much shorter time and Steve stopped the moment Tony started shuddering.

“You like withholding my pleasure, don’t you?” Tony asked, his voice shaking.

Steve looked up at him, grinned and without answering, fixed the tube-sound to the cage so that it stayed in by itself. It didn’t stop the arousal; Tony was panting and straining with need so badly that he was reconsidering begging.

“Alright there, Mr Stark?”

They were back to the polite, carefully neutral enquiries and Tony’s desperation was as humiliating as it was exciting and he could only nod in reply.

“I would very much appreciate a verbal response, Mr Stark.”

_ Shit. _ Dr Rogers sounded more mocking than was warranted, in Tony’s opinion. His own ‘yes, Dr Rogers’ was a lot more shaky. Why wasn’t Steve getting on with it already? Anticipation of something more was making Tony tingle all over with the forced inactivity. His hole tried closing and, humiliatingly, he moaned from the feeling of not being able to actually do it. Trembling and feeling desperate, Tony thought that surely Steve would remove the cage later. He wouldn’t have made Tony this excited just for milking, right? He wouldn’t be that cruel.

_ Please. _

But he wouldn’t beg.

“Thank you, Mr Stark,” Steve said in Dr Rogers’s voice again. “Are you now ready for your milking then?”

Tony tried breathing in and out just to calm himself. “Yes, Dr Rogers.”

“Excellent.” Steve’s excitement was creeping into the placid doctor’s tone and Tony thought again,  _ No, Steve’s not cruel, he will let me come. It’s been a week. _

Expecting to have fingers inserted again, he felt cheated as he saw Steve produce a small prostate massager from under the edge of the cover on the tray.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Dr Rogers asked and without waiting for an answer, put the device in and with a click, fixed it to the speculum. “I’m going to turn it on now, Mr Stark.”

The massager started vibrating at what felt like maximum intensity and the resulting sensation was closer to shock than pleasure. Tony jumped and made a weird keening sound. That was not-

It was-

_ Fuck. _

“Are you alright, Mr Stark?” Dr Rogers asked with feigned disinterest.

It was supposed to feel good, Tony thought in dismay. The feeling of too sudden and too much - the jack-hammer vibrations at the prostate, the cage, the sound, the restraints - it was all too much. This wasn’t going like Tony thought it would, but his body was thrumming with arousal that made thinking, let alone speaking, difficult.

“Fine, Dr Rogers,” Tony pressed through gritted teeth. He was not going to admit that it felt a little like he was being drilled into. The hungry glint in Steve’s eyes told Tony it was on purpose and seeing the arousal mirrored in Steve’s eyes, increased his own. In fact, if one could have a mental orgasm, he would be having it right now.

Steve was a bit of a sadist then, Tony mentally noted and moaned, even though his cock wasn’t that interested any more.

Tony wasn’t really surprised when Dr Rogers smiled and wheeled away from between Tony’s legs, but it was unexpected to have his legs be pushed so uncomfortably close together, as if hiding an unpleasant view. The deliberate dismissal angered him, but at the same time, the mere thought that he was in discomfort because  _ Steve _ put him there, was arousing, even though his body was not yet aware that his brain was enjoying it. With mounting irritation and excitement at the shitty treatment, Tony observed Dr Rogers as he went about cleaning up his desk, happy as a clam.

No. Not happy.

Dr Rogers looked as if he were desperately trying to hide how aroused he was - fidgeting, the corners of his lips rigidly controlled and his brows wrinkled in concentration.

Tony was itching to say something, to let him know that he knew, but he was being ignored on purpose, even his legs had been pushed closed as if the sight of them open was unattractive. Oh, this competition was so on! If Steve wanted to play at it like this, Tony could pretend not to care too.

Little by little, the vibrations against his prostate started finally feeling good and Tony settled in to enjoy it. His body was trembling and sweating, his muscles were tense and his cock was stuck in the never-ending cycle of swelling and receding - the semen had started dripping dripping into the kidney tray Steve had put on the floor under it. 

At least, it would be over soon.

As if sensing that Tony had reach some sort of equilibrium, Dr Rogers swivelled in his chair, opened Tony’s legs wide open again (a little too much even) and turned the vibrator up a notch straight back into the uncomfortable setting that killed some of his cock’s enthusiasm. Tony  _ didn’t _ groan.

When Steve turned back to his desk, Tony felt the first stirrings of real anger.

“Dr Rogers,” he called out.

Steve didn’t even turn to him. “Yes, Mr Stark? Is anything the matter?”

“Will you look at me, please?”

Despite the more or less polite form, Tony knew he sounded pissed off. It was somewhat of a dangerous game to talk to a dom like that, but this was  _ Steve _ … 

“I am a bit busy, at the moment, Mr Stark,” Steve said, glancing at him. “Are you experiencing any pain?” Dr Rogers took up the tablet that Tony had previously been working on as if he expected the answer to be no.

Well. The ‘vibration is not as pleasurable as it was’ probably wouldn’t count. Besides, his cock was still dripping. “No, but-”

“Good,” Dr Rogers said. “Now if you don’t mind, I have to finish this.” He gestured with the tablet.

Glaring at Steve’s profile, Tony insisted, “Dr Rogers-”

“Mr Stark,” Steve cut him off decisively, as he put the tablet on the desk. “You are distracting me from making a very important decision. There is only one reason you might need my attention, but you assured me that you were not, in fact, in pain. Did you lie?”

“No, Dr Rogers, but-”

“Alright. Fine.” The doctor stood and reached out for the unpleasant-looking spider-gag on the tray. Not letting Tony finish his complaint, he inserted the metal prongs behind his teeth, straightened it into position and quickly fastened it behind Tony’s head. “That’s better,” he said in a satisfied voice that made Tony shiver in response.

Tony’s ‘no’ petered into an incoherent noise and Steve’s face took on that ‘I’m not happy at all’ mask. Anger draining away, Tony’s throat made a couple of stilted uncomfortable swallowing motions that he had to raise his head for. He fucking hated and loved large gags in equal measure.

Steve sat down and resumed reading. The vibrator buzzed on. From time to time Steve tapped on the tablet or hummed, seemingly not paying attention to Tony at all. Tony, however, could do little more than to watch him, and endure. Thankfully, his prostate acclimatised to the ‘drilling’ much quicker than the last time, and little by little Tony was starting to enjoy it again.

Of course, it couldn’t last. Even though Tony tried not to moan, something must have alerted Steve that Tony was having a good time again. His eyes still glued to the tablet, Steve’s hand reached out, found Tony’s hole by feel (which was not arousing, dammit, dick!), pushed the switch and the intensity of the massager went up again. Tony made a garbled noise and Steve looked up for a moment. Steve’s other hand made an aborted movement as if he’d wanted to touch himself too, and to Tony, it felt like a small victory. At least Tony wasn’t the only one desperately aroused. Even though Tony was the only one really suffering. But that was also part of being a submissive: Tony loved when his dom enjoyed tormenting him. It made him feel important, cared for. Lov-

No. Probably, he wasn’t loved. But as long as the vibrator was sending signals to his dick, Tony could pretend.

Tony vaguely noticed Steve throwing him sly looks while tapping away on the tablet and thankfully, his attention added to Tony’s arousal despite the overstimulation he felt. His body was constantly trembling now, the need to ejaculate so overwhelming that Tony’s panting was interspersed by tiny moans and whimpers. His hips were starting to move as if thrusting up for connection, but there was nothing but air and the rings of his cage, offering no relief whatsoever.

_ Please _ , he wanted to say.  _ Steve, please. _

Had he really lost the code and had to incorporate it into the game or did he just want Tony needy and desperate first? Or maybe he wanted Tony to stay this way, aroused at the mere suggestion of a touch, trembling at Steve’s proximity? For him to wait a week more, never knowing if there even would be release at the end of it? After all, it wasn’t as if Tony could complain to Mr Gupta about it.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Steve put the tablet aside and turned to Tony.

“I’m glad to see that you are finally making the most of it, Mr Stark,” he said in his faux professional voice. Steve seemed now tense too, and his eyes were hungrily roaming Tony’s body from his head to his crotch. “Seems like the seminal fluid is emptying at a satisfactory rate,” he managed to add.

“Ngh,” Tony agreed. He wanted to come so very badly.

Steve nodded. “I’m pleased that I can report to Mr Gupta you’ve been following his orders, Mr Stark.”

“Aghsh.”  _ Please. _ Tony didn’t care about the report any more. He’d gladly take any punishment if he could come right now.  _ Please,  _ he tried again. His hips were working up dark bruises behind the restraints, but he didn’t care about that either. Tony moaned piteously and hoped that Steve would unlock him really, really soon. Maybe when he saw that Tony was truly, truly desperate?

_ Haven’t we reached that point yet? _

_ Please _ , he tried to say with his mouth open and Steve smiled.

“Good,” Dr Rogers said. “I’m glad you are enjoying it.” He tilted his head. “The amount of semen you are secreting is good, but I’m afraid, there’s still a bit to go and you are starting to make noises.”

With these words, he took a round thick sponge off the tray and inserted it into Tony’s mouth. The sponge filled Tony’s mouth just enough it felt very full, but didn’t make him gag.

“Try not to push it out, Mr Stark, the filler does fit the ring on your gag, but it’s better to be cautious.” Steve turned Tony’s face from right to left as if to inspect how the gag fit. “Unless you want to safeword. Pushing it out will be your safeword for now, is that understood? Nod, if you do.”

Tony nodded, even though he knew he wouldn’t be safewording. He would never be allowed to come if he safeworded without a grave reason.

“The sponge will also help with the saliva,” Dr Rogers explained, smiling now.

Smile turning gentle, he took a soft paper tissue and wiped the sweat off Tony’s face and the trails of spit on his chin. Tony tried leaning into the touch and Steve might have held it to his skin a touch longer than was necessary. Even though the mess was Steve’s fault in the first place, Tony still felt ridiculously grateful. Right until Steve reached down and put the massager on the next setting.

Tony keened so loudly, he was now grateful for the gag.

And he wanted to come, so, so badly.  _ Please, Steve _ , he repeated, kept repeating.  _ Steve, Steve, Steve... _ But with the sponge, the noise was muted and near unrecognizable.  _ Fuck you _ , he said, tears streaming down his face. Tony didn’t care that there was a gag in his mouth or that his speech was garbled; he begged. He cursed and begged on his life to please, please be allowed to come.  _ Steve, please! _ Because he didn’t just want to, he needed to, he felt he would die if he didn’t get to come.  _ Fuck. Steve _ .

Time lost all meaning and the massager was turning painful. Steve’s eyes were on him now and his hand was on his crotch, moving, doing what Tony didn’t even notice at first; it was just him and the pleasure dressed in agony, and Steve’s azure eyes wide with arousal and devotion that almost looked like love - and then Steve’s eyes scrunched shut, mouth opened and he was so obviously coming that Tony convulsed mirroring his orgasm, but it was pain, pain pain…

And pleasure at seeing Steve’s bliss and absolute adoration.

The vibrator went off.

Tony might’ve cried with relief and gratitude.

“Good job, Mr Stark,” Steve said, his voice trembling slightly, giving away his inability to play-act now, after his orgasm. “You managed beautifully,” he added, his voice full of affection. “I believe we got a sufficient amount of semen out of you. Very well done.”

Tony tried smiling in return. More than anything, he wanted for Steve to fuck him even if it would hurt his prostate. He told Steve as much, but Steve just smiled and shushed him gently, clearly not having any idea what Tony had said. Should Tony spit the sponge out and tell him? But then Steve would think that something was wrong, that Tony was in pain or unhappy and that wasn’t true.

He couldn’t safeword. Wouldn’t.

Steve stood and left with Tony’s eyes trailing after him, but came back quickly with a soft wet cloth and started wiping his crotch clean. He stroked over the caged cock and around his open hole and Tony thought that it would have made him come if it were physically at all possible.

At first, the rush of pleasure hormones and relief at the knowledge that he hadn’t disappointed his dom made Tony feel as if he were floating. His cock was still as hard as it could get in the confines of the chastity device which, it seemed, was not coming off any time soon. Tony did not have the mental prowess to lament on it at the moment, still feeling the endorphins in his veins from having made his dom happy, of being played with and denied. Of being condemned to carry his arousal with him into the next week.

The sponge bath that followed, was embarrassing. The fact that he had all they toys still in him didn’t make it better until he realised that he actually liked to be treated like an object; to be cleaned and dealt with and not consulted about what was going to happen. And that was embarrassing too.  _ Stop, _ he wanted to say to Steve, _ I’m not a toy, _ but he just blushed, looked away and let himself be touched.

The prostate massager, speculum and the sound were removed first and then, to finish off the humiliating experience, Dr Rogers unstrapped the fastenings around the torso and the hips, removed his gown and wiped him clean everywhere he could reach. Only after that, did he unfastened Tony’s gag, cleaned his face and brought a water bottle to his lips.

“Alright?” Steve asked quietly.

And he was Steve now, not Dr Rogers; he had Steve’s smile and it seemed that he genuinely wanted to know if Tony was alright.

“Yeah,” Tony said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, thank you.”

_ Kiss me, _ Tony couldn’t say, but with his eyes, he couldn’t shut it off; the need to be kissed. It must’ve been too much though, because Steve’s eyes widened and he looked away, blushing. Clearly, he didn’t want to kiss Tony. Or do whatever he thought Tony was asking of him.

“You did very well,” Steve said, not looking at him. “Thank you, Tony.”

Feeling both happy and sad, Tony’s lips curved up in a smile.

_ Why do you never want me to touch you? _

Steve raised his hand to caress Tony’s cheek and said, “I’m very happy that we can sign soon.”

It was pathetic how out of sync Tony’s wishes were with the dom’s, but that wasn’t anything new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... Ugh. This one was a b*tch to write. You've no idea how many times I rewrote... I really hope it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for beta: Attolia, Espresso_Patronum and Loran :)

 

 

Sunday had been difficult. Bucky was having one of his bad days and this time he hadn’t even noticed to ask for help before he was huddling in the corner of the kitchen. It took Steve over two hours to coax him out of it. Bucky was registered as a dominant so it was illegal what they did later, but it helped him to get centered again, and who would tell on them? It wasn’t sexual for either of them and Steve really didn’t see how it was anybody’s business that sometimes Bucky needed to surrender. It focused and relaxed Steve too.

He was grateful he could help Bucky get through the day and he didn’t resent time spent with his friend, but he still wished he could call Tony, tell him what was going on and hear his voice. They didn’t have that type of a relationship yet, though. But maybe soon. If not sooner, then definitely after signing.

 

On Monday, Mr Gupta visited Steve at his desk personally.

“Your background check has come through clean,” the tall man said. “I’m pleased to say that you can expect the DSP to terminate the contract with Mr Stark by the end of this week.”

Steve started to thank him, but Mr Gupta interrupted him by saying, “Don’t thank me yet. The paperwork needs to be finalized still and who knows what can happen. As a compensation, however, I can with a clear conscience delegate the day to day proceedings to you-” Steve’s breath caught on excitement, “-with a stipulation that you report the bare-bones of it back to me so I can write up the weekly reports. Though I sincerely hope it will be the last one.”

“Thank you so much,” Steve said, heartfelt, and shook the other dom’s hand. “I’ll make sure to keep to your guidelines to the letter.”

“Oh, no, no, Mr Rogers, you misunderstood me! You don’t have to do that. Quite frankly, Mr Sweeney’s initial rules were a bit… bleak.” Mr Gupta leaned in closer. “Mr Stark is celebrity of such a high calibre and such a brilliant scientist that I can see how that might’ve been a bit intimidating.” The dom shook his head with a laugh. “I might be a little bit grateful that you are taking him off my hands.”

It was clearly a joke because who wouldn’t want to dom Tony Stark? Steve laughed with the older man and said so.

“I’m glad that you feel up to the challenge. Also, congratulations. I’m so very happy for you two.”

Steve felt himself blushing. “Oh we are not-”

“No false modesty, Mr Rogers, please! I can see how you look when you speak about him and I’ve seen the contract. If Mr Stark is considering signing that, I can only assume he holds you in very high regard.” Steve blushed. “I’m glad you found each other, that’s all I'm saying. And don’t worry about the press. I won’t tell a soul.”

Steve tried to stutter his way through some protests that it wasn’t a relationship, not at all, but Mr Gupta just assured him that he was fine with Steve starting to implement the terms of the new contract if he felt like it and left, leaving Steve to daydream for the rest of the workday.

Mr Gupta’s assessment that Tony must like him back wasn’t more than a lucky guess and probably a mistaken one, but the idea that a smidgeon of it might be true, warmed Steve’s insides and he thought that it was time to start planning.

Well. At least in his case the dom had been right. He was more than enamoured. Every encounter with Tony Stark was a thrill, even when they weren’t having a session. Just drinking coffee and sharing how his day had been, listening to the sub talk about his own - it was all a string of wonderful experiences and Steve was deathly afraid that when the time came to sign the contract Tony would realize that he could do so much better and decline.

And if Steve had been forced to jerk off to the thoughts of him alone at home or sneaking into the bathroom after Tony had fallen asleep, it was fine. Except last night he’d done it like a total creep in the same room with Tony, who was fast asleep a few feet away. Steve was not proud of himself at all for that, but it was a stupid mistake and Steve... 

_ Shit. _

Tony had a somewhat restless sleep, making tiny noises and twitching. So Steve hadn’t wanted to leave him alone, but then Tony seemed to settled and Steve had a chance of sneaking off to the bathroom to rub it out quickly. He was just in the middle of it when he’d thought he heard something. He’d run back into the room and somehow, stupidly, he’d thought he’d seen Tony’s eyes open and since his open fly and a hard-on were so obvious anyway, he just put his hand back to his crotch and pulled at it a couple of times. Tony sighed and feeling bold, Steve sat down in the arm-chair and just went at it with his eyes closed, giving the best silent performance he could.

But when he’d finished and gleefully turned to see Tony’s supposedly aroused, tormented expression, he was shocked to see that the sub was soundly asleep. It felt like a harsh wake-up call at first, it looked like a message, a rejection, it seemed Tony was saying that he wasn’t at all interested in that side of their future partnership at all. Then Steve, of course, realized that he was being an idiot. It had been a trick of light - he’d asked JARVIS to close the blinds and dim light in the room, so Steve really couldn’t see much. Clearly, Tony had been asleep the whole time and Steve felt really foolish for the mistake. Embarrassed for his cringeworthy mistake.

Thank god, Tony never woke. Steve just hoped he could make it right when they officially signed.

*

Getting back from the medical was a blurry mix of bliss and exhaustion. Steve got Happy to help with getting him into the car and Tony supposed that Steve used that time to sneak out of via the back door or something. Even though it was during the day, Tony was such a mess of pleasure hormones that he just let himself be tucked into the bed and drifted off.

At some point, Tony woke up to some noise he couldn’t identify. Suddenly fully alert, he kept still, his eyes closed as if asleep, and took stock. The noise was a faint rhythmic sound that reminded him of beating off, frankly.

Who was in his room? Ty? His breathing grew laboured and he tried to assess where he was. It was too soft for the cot in the dungeon and he wasn’t tied up, but he  _ was _ wearing a cock cage-

Steve!

Tony’s eyes snapped open only to see Steve sitting in the armchair, with his jacket off, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth open in a silent moan. His left hand seemed to be cupping his balls as his right was rapidly jacking off on his cock.

Tony’s mouth went dry and his cock was rapidly waking up.

Steve moaned quietly.

Not touching his crotch, Tony silently pushed his hands between his thighs and pressed them together. The strain not to touch his cock was making him shiver and he couldn’t help but stare at the other man who was clearly on the verge of coming. Steve gave another moan and Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his own in, so that the dom wouldn’t hear him and stop. Tony’s cock was pulsing and he shivered.

Steve’s lips pressed together as if holding back noise, his hand was now moving quickly with short strokes over his cock head, and then, muscles pulling taught all over his body, he straightened, convulsed and curled in around himself, spurting the sperm into his hand. Tony was barely breathing as he watched Steve slumping back into the armchair and just in case, closed his eyes, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

After only a short time, he heard clothes rustling and moving around the room, a set of quiet footsteps towards the bathroom. Tony wished he could touch himself just for a moment, just to… Even if he could just touch the metal of his cage - he wouldn’t feel it with his cock, but that could be its own anguish and thrill. Just like Steve Rogers being here, behind the wall, soon back in his room, but still untouchable. But soon.

A shiver of excitement wrecked Tony at the idea.

Tony was practised at faking sleep, so when the door opened, he slumped and closed his eyes. The steps came closer and stopped by the bed. Tony’s heart was in his mouth and his cock seemed to be convinced that any moment now, its struggles would pay off. Silly thing. But instead, there was silence and a long wait. What was Steve taking this long? Why was he standing at Tony’s bed like this?

Suddenly, there was a touch at Tony’s forehead and he flinched.

“Tony?” Steve whispered as if he didn’t want to wake him in case he was still sleeping.

Tony grunted and relaxed. For several seconds nothing happened, then something brushed at Tony’s hair as if Steve had turned to go and grazed him by accident, but then the hand was back. With a shock, Tony realized that Steve was stroking his hair. Three times. Four. Five. Steve sighed, then stepped away and walked out the door.

In the quiet Tony waited, but the pang of loss, as he realized Steve wasn’t going to return, was  closely followed by the ache of longing so intense it was as if every atom of his being was yearning for it.

 

When he woke the second time it was late afternoon. He was still in his bedroom, under the blanket, cleaned up, and still padlocked in steel. His cock twitched in excitement. Or resentment, he couldn’t even tell any more. Tony felt physically rested, but utterly alone.

The note on the bedside table said:

_ Tony, _

_ I’m sorry, I won’t be here when you wake, but I had to go. I didn’t want to, but I promised to be home by four and I didn’t want to wake you. Let me know if you are experiencing even a hint of a subdrop. I mean it! Call me if you need me. _

_ Otherwise I’ll see you on Monday evening, _

_ Steve _

Promised to whom?  _ Bucky _ ?

*

Steve wasn’t coming over again. Tony had thought that the Saturday session had been a success, that Steve had loved the medical play. Especially since he’d masturbated here, with Tony in the same room; maybe Steve had even thought of him while doing it? Or maybe it just meant that he hadn’t cared about there being an extra body in the vicinity. It’s not like Steve had cared whether Tony was up or not. No participation needed, clearly.

It wasn’t the first time Tony noticed that Steve didn’t seem to be very tactile. It seemed as if  Steve didn’t need anything from Tony but the visuals and obedience. Was it really just because of the rules imposed by Tony’s state dom of the hour or was it something inherent to Steve Rogers? In some instances, he seemed to follow the spirit of the law and in others, the letter of it. Last Saturday, he’d just plain-out ignored Mr Gupta’s instructions. At least Tony had thought it obvious that his dom had intended for Tony to actually get to orgasm, not just be treated to any form of sexual gratification. Unless Dr Wilson had more specific instructions, but Steve would have said if that had been the case.

It was as if Steve had his own moral code entirely which he stubbornly expected other people to follow too. This was a puzzle Tony would enjoy solving if only he had time. Perhaps if Tony was very good to him, maybe the ‘indefinite’ part of the contract would actually be somewhat long?

Steve had cancelled yesterday and now, on Monday, he was calling to decline to come over again. He’d called just as Tony had sat down behind his designing station, where several holograms were now hanging in the air, untouched.

Had Tony done something wrong? Been too demanding? But Steve had liked gagging him, hadn’t he? Or maybe it was the neediness after? Tony had been more or less hanging off the dom when Steve had helped him out of the car and into bed. Or was it simply that Steve was already tiring of him? 

_ Shit. _

Tony  _ had _ been too needy after the medical. Too much intimacy. Clearly. _ Fuck _ .

“I’ll be there,” Tony quietly promised Steve over the phone.

Because even though the dom wasn’t coming over, he’d asked Tony to meet him at a small hole in the wall pizzeria. Sounded like a date, Tony tried to convince himself while his brain patiently explained that it was also easier for the dom to leave whenever.

“And wear the plug, please,” Steve said then and even though the sound quality was excellent, Tony thought he’d misheard at first.

“The plug?” he repeated.

“Yes, the plug that I sent you when you still thought that Mr Sweeney had gone mad.”

_ Oh. _ An excited shiver ran down Tony’s spine. Maybe they were not going out because it was  _ easier _ . Maybe it was because it was more exciting!  _ Oh, _ was all his mind was saying while remembering that day at the Department’s office. His cock started twitching, then aching. Would Steve take the remote with him? Most probably. Would he - (here Tony’s thought process stuttered to a halt and then roared to life like an old engine) - would he  _ use  _ it? While they were out? Maybe Steve would even let him come there? Tell him to go to a bathroom stall and be extra quiet? Or later tonight? Maybe that was why he hadn’t been allowed at medical? To make it all so much more exciting? Steve liked surprising his subs, that’s what he’d said last time he’d let… Tony wasn’t sure he was up for thinking about it yet - it had been one of the most humiliating experiences of his life, probably. Also his best orgasm. Or maybe it had been because he’d been emotionally compromised, because it was Steve, he saw that now.

“You don’t think Mr Gupta would object to it if he knew?” Tony couldn’t help but ask, because it wasn’t as if he’d actually negotiated himself a different set of rules like Steve advised him to. Officially, no sexual touch was still a thing, because he’d thought that what Sweeney had decided wouldn’t matter for long. Maybe that had been a mistake.

“Well, it’s not as if he’ll find out, will he?” Steve said.

Surprised, Tony had to mull this over. “You seemed to have a different opinion when it was Sweeney.”

“Sweeney was a dick. He’d have us both in front of the Moral Oversight Committee in no time. Mr Gupta, on the other hand...”

“...yes?”

“...came to see me this morning.”

Tony’s heart started beating wildly. “That sounds like good news? Is it good news? What did he say? The contract…?”

“Is still valid-” Disappointed, Tony sagged in his chair. “But I’ve got new instructions,” Steve said then with a levity that for him was almost like a sing-song.

“You do?” Tony perked up. “What are they? Can I…?” Surely, it meant Tony could come tonight? Although why would Mr Gupta allow it if he knew Tony had just come last Saturday? “Did you ask him if I could come?”

There was a sigh on the other side, but it sounded suspiciously happy. “Nope, I can honestly say that your orgasms didn’t get mentioned at all.”

Tony grit his teeth. “But?”

“But nothing. Wear the plug and be on time. I’ll tell you the specifics when I see you.”

The specifics. Right. Despite himself, Tony suddenly felt idiotically optimistic. “Fine.”

Steve didn’t hang up though, so neither did Tony, he was the curious sort after all.

“Look,” Steve finally said. “I wanted to apologize for how immaturely I acted the first time we met. You had no idea that I had the remote and I just… Couldn’t resist. It was wrong of me. If you’re angry about it… I apologize. Again. I know there’s no excuse. Don’t wear the plug if you don’t want to. Seriously. I shouldn’t even have I asked you to do this over the phone. I should’ve done it in person.”

“But then we couldn’t play tonight,” Tony objected.

“You’re right.” There was a pause. “Of course, you’re right, it was selfish of me to ask you. We don’t have to play tonight, nor ever again with that plug. I’m sorry.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Whoa - hold your leashes and your slaves! What do you mean by nor ever again? Are you crazy?”

There was a short pause again. “You mean… you want to play?”

Tony sighed. “Sometimes I feel like we’re Imperial and Metric.” He rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course I want to! I love that plug! It’s The Plug!”

“Yeah?” Steve sounded tentatively excited again.

“Yeah, Steve. I do want to play.”

“Even if you don’t get to come?”

Tony chewed on the inside of his check and ignored his cock trying to object by swelling violently against the steel rings. “No…? Yes? But I mean, you’re going to let me, right?”

Steve hummed. “Probably…” he said and Tony felt triumph start singing in his veins. “...not.”

Tony sagged.  _ Damn it.  _ “You’re not going to let me wait until next Saturday, are you?” he grouched.

“Actually… I was thinking about waiting until I get the full rights to your orgasms.”

_ What? _

“What… do you mean? When’s that going to happen?”

“Who knows,” Steve said, his voice full of teasing.

The whole tone of the conversation felt humorous and Tony relaxed. Except that some of his worry still lingered.

“Tony?”

Tony sighed theatrically. “I know, I know, it’s tough to dom a beautiful thing like me. It makes doms do crazy things.”

Tony could hear Steve crack up laughing.

“I’m not going to do anything crazy!” Steve sounded admonishing when he calmed down, but Tony could still hear a smile in his voice. “That’s not… I’m still really sorry about how I handled the situation when Mr Sweeney dropped the ball.”

Tony didn’t want to get into it. What was done, was done and no one was really hurt. Tony had forgiven Steve the moment he’d found out. “Yeah?” he said jokingly. “I kinda liked how you handled  _ me _ .”

There was a resigned sigh, but it didn’t sound very unhappy. “You’re gonna wear the plug, I take it?”

Tony was glad Steve couldn’t see his shy smile. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

He hung up but not a minute later he got a text:  _ Change the batteries! _

It was Tony’s turn to burst out laughing.

*

Tony showed up in a casual jacket over jeans and sporting a blinding smile.

Steve thought he’d never seen anyone look more beautiful.  _ Steady, Rogers. Slow and careful, remember? Sex, then intimacy, then romance. Don’t mix it up.  _ Steve swallowed and instead of telling Tony how mesmerizingly beautiful he was, he said, “You hoping I’ll let you come tonight, aren’t you?” He raised his hand to Tony’s back, but at the last moment touched his elbow instead.

At the touch, Tony’s smile didn’t change, but his eyes went even brighter and the way he walked got more confident. Steve’s chest puffed up with pride that Tony was his date and very soon would be his sub. Officially.

His partner.

As they moved through the restaurant, several people glanced at Tony but it didn’t feel to Steve like a celebrity spotting - although there could’ve been that too - instead, these were purely admiring glances, like when a dom noticed a spectacular submissive, that's what it looked like.

As they moved through the restaurant, several people glanced at Tony, but it didn’t strike Steve as mere celebrity spotting. A lot of people probably did realize who he was,  but their expressions were more appreciative than starstruck. Steve felt proud to be accompanying such a beautiful sub.

They were directed into a corner booth and then Tony was telling Steve how his day had been and he was enthusiastic and funny and Steve found himself reluctant to turn this evening into something sexual. On the other hand, that was why Tony had come, wasn’t it? If he didn’t activate the plug, this meeting would be much closer to a date than what it really was and it might make Tony reluctant to go out with him again. For Tony, this wasn’t supposed to be about romance at all. Steve swallowed back his regret and sadness as his gaze swept over the elegant line of Tony’s eyebrows, the slope of his nose, the curve of his cheekbone and decided once again that he was determined to keep Tony, whatever it took. For that he could not, under any circumstances, do what he had that first day they met. Tony seemed to be used to doms being less than honest with him and that was a pit Steve wouldn't fall into the second time.

“Your restraint is admirable, but I bet you’re dying to know what Mr Gupta said,” he started right after they ordered.

Tony perked up. “Something about my contract?”

Steve nodded. “Mr Gupta promised to try to speed up the process of ending your contract with the Department.”

Tony gave a pleased nod. “And what exactly does it mean?” he asked as if not expecting any miracles.

Steve grinned. “He hopes that we can sign next week.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Good. That sounds good.”

“Actually he said that he hoped that your current contract should be terminated by the end of the week, but he couldn’t give any concrete promises, so I’m trying not to hope.”

Tony’s lips curled upward in a tentative smile and Steve’s heart sped up. “There's more,” he went on. Steve was impatient to see Tony's reaction to the news but at the same time couldn't help but drag out the announcement. “He appointed me your de facto dominant as long as you agree.”

Tony’s eyes blinked in obvious pleasure. “As long as I agree?”

“Yes.” Mr Gupta hadn’t put it into those words, but hell if Steve made any decisions for Tony without his consent.

Tony shook his head in astonishment. “You really need to ask?”

His heart thumping excitedly, Steve smiled. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Tony tilted his head to the side looked back at Steve seductively and Steve thought he should either kiss the sub or turn the plug on or… something.

“I should turn the plug on now,” he blurted.

Tony’s lips trembled and he leaned forward to rub his palm over his mouth, perhaps to hide how shaken he was.

“Yeah.” Tony took a deep breath in excitement. “Which begs the question - can you actually do that or is that technically not happening?”

Steve grinned. “That’s the best part. Your dom told me to report only the main points, but otherwise I am to implement the contract we negotiated however I liked.”

Tony exhaled and leaned backwards. “That sounds like a dream come true, doesn’t it?” he said with quiet happiness.

Strangely, Steve wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be rhetorical question or was Tony really asking Steve's opinion.

“It is for me,” he said honestly.

Tony nodded. “No more deception then?”

“No more deception,” Steve confirmed.

“I'm glad.”

There was a moment where it seemed that Tony wanted to ask something, but then he brushed it off and repeated more quietly, “I'm glad.”

The food arrived and for a while they ate in silence. They made small talk and Tony asked Steve about what he thought of a sub-zeros’ attempt at burning down a hardware store owned by a submissive that the news was currently full of. Steve’s fists clenched and he felt his temper rise rather dangerously. He might’ve gotten carried away while giving his opinion on hate-crimes in general and sub-zero sympathisers in particular. Tony’s large eyes got extra wide and his eyebrows were climbing his forehead when Steve finally noticed to lower his voice.

“Sorry,” he said and shook his head at a member of the waitstuff, who, obviously relieved, slinked back into the background. “I sometimes get-”

But Tony didn’t let him finish. “Thank you.”

His eyes unguarded, Tony looked magnificent in his gratitude, but what threw Steve was the level of adoration Steve had only thought could be received during a session when the hormones were at their peak. At some point during a scene subs always looked as if they wanted to dedicate their lives to him, but this wasn’t a scene. And even if it were, Steve had always known better than take such elevated feelings at face value. 

The ‘thank you’ was perhaps understandable given the situation though, because even though Tony didn’t seem to be active in the pro-rights movement, he couldn’t possibly support sub-zero ideals. Maybe that was the explanation for the depth of his affection? Oh, how he wished Tony’s affection was real!

“We should record your speech and put it on youtube anonymously,” Tony said and then cringed. “Yeah, sorry, maybe that’s a bit-”

“No, that’s actually not a bad idea.” Steve was the last one to do anything anonymously though. “Theoretically. I mean, I would like to contribute, but who’d be interested in what a retired army captain thought about anything?”

Tony tilted his head. “Well, that depends more on how passionate you are when you talk. And if you make sense at all, but you sounded really convincing to me just now.”

Steve smiled. “You might be biased. I do have a remote and the keys, after all.”

Tony’s smile was blinding. “True. You are charismatic though.”

“Thank you.” Steve knew that people listened to him when he got steamed up about things, but everything needed the right context. “I doubt it would work the same way online, but it is something to think about in any case. I wasn’t allowed to partake in civil movements while in the army - I did mostly classified work, so had to stay below public radar. But… Yeah, I guess I should try to contribute somehow.” He shrugged. “I might want to comment in the forums or something. Go to a meeting, that sort of thing. I’m not afraid to use my name.”

The gentle adoration burst into full blown awe mixed with a good dose of astonishment. “You’d really do that?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“Why…?” Tony shook his head. “I don't think doms go to those meetings that often. Not unless they’re in disguise.”

“Well, they should.” Steve felt quite strongly about it and suddenly he felt more than a little ashamed of himself that it had taken an almost-arson and Tony’s amazement to make him realize that there was something meaningful he could do to help a lot of people and he hadn’t even thought of it. Even if his contribution would be insignificant in the large scale, he owed it to all the submissives to give everything he could. “I mean, I know I’m just a washed-out vet with no significant clout in society and a modest job, but everyone should do their part.”

For some reason it made Tony drop his eyes. Was he…

“No! Tony, no, that wasn’t a judgement on you or your position. I know it can be even tougher for someone of your influence to do much-”

“Take me with you.”

“What?”

“To the meeting. If you are going, I am going.”

“Tony, no, you don’t have to-”

“I can amount to more than just money. You are right. Everyone should do their part. Give their all even if it amounts to nothing in the end. If it’s for the right cause, I should do it.”

After that, it somehow evolved into Tony telling Steve about his clean energy project and anecdotes about the R&D guys fooling around with nanobots. Tony looked magnificent when talking about the topics he was passionate about and Steve started thinking if he even remembered that he had a plug up his ass and then he inevitably wondered how he’d look if Steve turned it on right at that moment. But that was not the plan. He had a much better plan.  _ Stick to the plan, Rogers. _

Without further ado, Steve took the remote out of his pocket and put it down on the table with a clang.

Tony startled and his gaze trained on the small rectangular object. “Is this what I think it is?”

Steve nodded. “It is. I was thinking about giving you a choice.”

For a moment more, Tony stared and then burst out laughing. 

Steve felt himself flushing. This was not the reaction he had been going for. “What?” he asked tersely.

Tony finished chuckling, but he was still grinning as he said, “You, Rogers, are something else, aren't you?” He shook his head. “I was telling you about the progress we’ve made on nanobot development and you just…” He have a self-deprecating smile. “I mean, I know my work stuff can be boring to other people, but that is the most effective way anyone has tried to shut me up.”

For a split second, Steve stared at Tony, then he looked down and, inexplicably disappointed with himself, set his fork down next to his plate and putting his hands on the edge of the table, pushed himself backwards. He wished he could just stand up and start pacing, but this was not the place.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony said quickly.

Steve’s eyes snapped at Tony’s.

“Please, don’t go,” Tony continued quietly. “I was just being an idiot. I’ll shut up, okay?”

“Shit,” Steve said out loud.

Tony’s eyes flashed from apologetic to puzzled and to a placid non-expression. “Look, you know I sometimes talk complete rubbish, I didn’t meant to make fun of you, okay? I apologize,” he finished, looking down and his voice devoid of any feelings.

The transformation from happy excitement to the feigned polite indifference shocked Steve out of his stupor. “No, you don’t have to apologize, Tony.”

For a moment Tony didn’t react. Then nodding resignedly, he said, “Of course. I’m sorry, I overstepped.” He looked away as if waiting for Steve to leave.

_ Shit. _

Of course, as a sub, Tony probably expected the apologizing to be a start of fixing any kind of conflict and once that didn’t work, he thought that there was no fixing it.  _ Shit. _

“That’s not what I meant.” Steve was such damned fool. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he said, “I didn’t mean to imply that your apology wouldn’t fix anything, I just wanted to say that you shouldn’t apologize because it wasn’t your fault.”

The searching gaze Tony brought back up was analytical but very dubious. Steve continued.

“We’ve talked about it already, Tony. You don’t have to apologize to me unless you do think you’ve done something wrong.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I did make fun of you, didn’t I?”

Steve’s lips pulled into a tight line, until he relaxed them. “Yeah, maybe, but I deserved it. I wasn’t listening to you, instead, I was thinking about what to do- how I could surprise you and… I should’ve listened to what you were saying, Tony. You deserve someone who actually listens to you, not use you like a sex-toy.”

Tony was quiet for a moment. “You really mean that?”

Steve frowned. “About you deserving someone better? Of course, I do.”

There was more quiet, but this time it looked less like surprise and more like full-on puzzlement mixed with a little bit of disbelief.

“I don’t think anyone has even  _ wanted _ to listen to me blather on about science unless they were scientists - or pretending. Or corporate spies, now that I think of it.” Tony cleared his throat. “Anyway, why are you trying to tell me that I deserve someone better than you?” He shook his head. “You’ve got it all backward, Rogers. It’s you who deserves better.”

Staring, Steve wished he could- “I want to hug you now, is that weird?” he said. 

Tony blinked. “If it’s coupled with that tragic expression, then yes. I’m not a stray kitten, you know,” he said with slight humour.

Lips curling in a reply, Steve said, “Yes, you are.” He thought a bit. “Although it’s probably a disguise. You’re probably a hungry panther waiting to devour me as I try cuddling you.”

Tony’s lips started twitching, but then he turned his head at an angle and made a ridiculous, cartoonish growling ‘big cat’ face. Instead of looking ridiculous, though, he looked hot as hell and Steve suddenly wanted to take him home and have his way with him. The fact that all the blood was rushing southwards was the only excuse for Steve saying what he said next. He should’ve said something like ‘you’ve no idea how hot you are’, or even just ‘I wanna fuck you’ would’ve been better, but what actually came out of his mouth was, “You’re beautiful.”

It was a stupid thing to say, but the one thing that was even more stupid than that was his awe-filled voice and Steve wanted to cringe, except that he’d not lied and Tony deserved to know. For a moment Tony just stared at him, clearly caught by surprise, then he blurted, “I love you,” and Steve jerked back.

No. Oh, god, why…?

Steve turned his head away, closed his eyes and told himself it wasn’t real. Couldn’t be real. Not so soon. Why did it keep happening to Steve? He didn’t want all these subs to think they loved him when in fact…  God, how Steve wished that what he’d seen reflected in Tony’s eyes was real! But after a week of denial and the role play the day before yesterday (not even to talk about all the horrible months of neglect, Tony had had to suffer), it was only natural for him to have exaggerated understanding of his feelings towards the dom who held the keys to his chastity device.  This was so unfair.

He opened his eyes and looked at Tony. Tony’s whole body was turned away from the booth opening as if he was trying to disappear into the background but knew he couldn’t. Steve’s heart ached.

“Tony,” Steve said quietly and Tony flinched. “I’m sorry, but… I think you are confused.”

Tony closed his eyes and, releasing his lip, just lowered his head as if in a nod, but without the uptilt back. Steve wished he could hug the other man, wished they would be somewhere private, cursed his whole idea of public play, because this was not the time nor place to talk about feelings and still they had to, because Steve had been such a sap to not have started on the game right away without any mind games. He  _ knew _ he wasn’t that good at mind games, god!

Tony was still keeping his eyes closed and even though peculiar, Steve didn’t think anyone passing the booth would notice from that angle.

“Tony,” he started again. “I’m sorry, I’ve been handling it all wrong. I should’ve noticed before, how starved for attention and kindness you were and not…” It pained him to say those things to Tony. He knew that most doms in his position would take Tony’s words at face value and try to capitalize on it, but Steve wasn't most people.  Letting Tony believe that something magical had happened to him wouldn’t have been right.

“People don’t fall in love that fast,” he continued in a gentle tone, his heart shattered. “You know they don’t. I’m flattered that you would say so, though. I just think, that once you have time to think it through, you’ll find that what you feel for me is much closer to fondness and gratitude. I get the feeling that not many people have been truly kind to you, and coupled with what’s been happening in your life for the last five months, some elevated feelings are quite natural.” It was difficult for Steve to say. He so, so wished that what Tony said could be real. But it also gave him hope. “I think, maybe what we have right now, might be called friendship? I certainly would like it to be.” And with time, this friendship and gratitude could turn into something more? If Steve didn’t fuck it up at this stage. It was very important that he get this right and not drive Tony away. “I know how feelings can be confusing. It’s okay,” he finished.

Slowly, Tony nodded. “You must be right,” he said quietly, opened his eyes and turned to look at Steve. “I won't talk about it again,” he added with such finality that Steve suddenly thought that unwittingly, he’d just made Tony forever close a door that he himself so desperately wanted open.

*

Steve had been so tender. His thoughtfulness didn’t soften the sting of the rejection, but Tony appreciated it nonetheless. That his feelings were unrequited was not surprising. It was fine. Would he have had a chance to think it through, he wouldn’t even have opened his mouth. He was mildly embarrassed that he’d blurted his confession like a school boy with his first crush, but Steve had been nice enough to provide him with an excuse, so Tony took it. He’d been confused; mistaken gratitude for love. It was fine. Everything was fine. He could be grateful to Steve if that was all he was permitted to display. After all, Steve had been kind, that much was true.

He offered Steve a smile. “I’m sorry for being embarrassing-”

“You’re not-”

“I would prefer if we dropped this topic,” Tony said. Embarrassing wasn’t enough of a word for this, honestly; Steve looked so apologetic, he looked almost heartbroken.“Make me forget?” Tony added.

“What?”

“Make me forget,” Tony repeated. “We were supposed to have a session tonight, weren’t we? I put a plug in and everything,” Tony said with quite a good approximation of levity.

Steve took a breath and nodded. “Thank you. I really appreciate it,” he said and it took a moment for Tony to realize that he was being thanked for following orders Tony had considered his duty, but Steve seemed to regard it as a privilege.

“Of course.” Still somewhat confounded, Tony prompted, “You told me you wanted to give me a choice?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Yes.” He looked at the remote on the table between them as if trying to compose himself. “I was…” He seemed to mentally shake the melancholy off and directed his now much lighter gaze on Tony. “The choice is between two options. Option one is activating it now on a low setting and not playing around with intensity much. No coming, of course.”

“Of course.” Tony nodded, trying to switch off the cumbersome emotional part of this conversation.

“It’ll be on for a while, until I decide to switch it off. The same will happen every evening until Friday,” Steve went on. “Except you’ll not know when exactly I activate or deactivate; you’re required to insert it every day, say at six?”

“Seven.” Low in his stomach, Tony felt the excitement starting to build.

“Alright, seven,” Steve agreed. “Sometimes it might be longer or shorter than an hour. Maybe I’ll even keep it up through the night or do an hour in intensive five minute bouts? I’ll text you when I’ve finished for the day and you can take it out. I might visit you for those sessions, I might not. Every day the intensity will rise. On Saturday I’ll decide if you performed well enough for an orgasm or only a milking.”

“A slow burn.” Tony was pleased. Except, if denied, it would be a two-week dry spell at the minimum. This game sounded good though; certainly better than the previous time when it had been in 24/7 and he couldn’t really plan his day since he’d had no idea when the plug could be activated. He took in Steve’s intense, excited gaze and stared right back. If their relationship had been different, this was the point that the dom would want to kiss him. Tony could almost imagine the need in Steve’s eyes, but that was, of course, a silly notion.

“A slow burn. Yes. Exactly,” Steve said, clearing his throat. “Not sure how it will go over with your prostate having been worked so thoroughly through the week, but that’s for us to find out, right?”

“Sounds good.” Tony tamped down all of his romantic musings and offered Steve a flirty smirk over the rim of his glass. “And option two?”

Steve shifted in his seat which was hilarious since it was Tony with a plug up his ass. “You activate the remote right here, right now yourself and put it on the level you think I want you to have.” Tony watched Steve closely, but the dom’s face remained unreadable except for the sparkle in his pale azure eyes. “It is going to stay on the same level unless I want it changed. You’re going to guess that too. I’ve already decided how long I want you to have the plug in and working, but you don’t need to know the duration.”

The idea of being forced to endure a vibrating plug in his ass in public had Tony’s cock desperately up and begging. “What if I’m wrong?”

“Penalty for using a too low intensity is that I’m going to up it and add half an hour for each level you guessed wrong.”

To control his breathing, Tony tried to exhale really slowly. “And if I guess too high?”

Steve seemed to be biting back a smile. “I’m still going to add a level to it and you’ll have to hold strong-” Now Steve flashed him a toothy grin. “-until the hour I’ve decided. When the time’s up you may ask me for the right to orgasm. I might grant it, I might not.” Steve shrugged with a feigned indifference.

“So what’s exactly in it for me?” Tony inserted a smidgeon of humour into his question, although he was actually interested in Steve’s answer too.

“My pleasure, of course.” They both grinned. “So which will it be then?”

To decide, there was only one thing Tony needed to know, really. “If I choose this option, you'll come home with me?”

“Preferably.” Steve paused, bit his lip and asked, “Want to know the best part of this option? If you choose it, the cage is coming off for the duration.”

Tony’s reaction was a full-body shudder that started somewhere in his chest and moved rapidly through his body and ended in his extremities. “You… are going to remove the cage?”

“Yes. And you’ll just keep from coming all by yourself until I allow you to.”

Tony held himself very still. “And if I can’t?”

“Of course, you can, Tony,” Steve said, gently. “Because if you fail, it’s going to be two months of milking for you.”

Tony gave a slow blink.

“Sometimes with a sound in and maybe even daily edging.” Steve’s fingers were stroking the linen on the table and Tony wished it was his skin Steve was touching.

“No,” Tony whispered, wanting so much to just kiss Steve and knowing that he most probably never would.

“Yes, Tony,” Steve said with obvious satisfaction. “You’ve proven you can do this,” Steve said in the meantime. “You went four weeks without any release at all, so with regular care you should be able to go just however long I want. Yes?”

Steve stared at him until Tony nodded.

“Say it,” Steve ordered.

“Yes.” Tony’s voice sounded hoarse, so he cleared his throat and repeated. “Yes, I’ll go however long you want, Sir.”

Steve swallowed, nodded, then said, “I’d prefer you called me Steve or Captain if you really need to use protocol.” He thought for a minute. “Tell me, is it something taught or do you like using honorifics?”

His dick still low-level pumping, Tony shrugged. “Doms usually like them.”

Steve nodded. “Fair. But with me, you don’t have to, unless you want to.”

Tony grinned arrogantly. “Can I call you Cap?”

Steve looked like he was holding back an eyeroll. “I’d prefer you didn’t.”

“Aye, Cap.”

Vaguely he realized that he might be working himself up to a well-deserved punishment, but at the moment he felt too exuberant to care. Besides, Steve didn’t feel dangerous. He would probably take care to not break skin even if he decided to punish Tony.

“So which option do you choose?” Steve asked, only his excited eyes giving away his impatience.

Tony hummed. “A low risk option with payoff in a week or a high risk with results within a day…” He stroked his beard theatrically. “I might…” He paused, entertained to see Steve holding his breath. “Take the... second option.”

Steve let out a breath and smiled brightly. “Good.” He leaned down and fished a small rectangular gift box out of his briefcase. “Go to the restroom and open it there. Text me if you have questions.”

Curiosity piqued, Tony took the box and went into a stall to open it. The first thing he saw when he took off the lid was a small key. Carefully, he took it out and tightly clutching it in his fist, he pulled out the second item which turned out to be a strange flesh-coloured thong.

Listening whether there was anyone else in the room, he quickly removed his shoes, trousers and boxer briefs. Then, his fingers shaking, he unlocked and removed the padlock. It was the first time in his life that he had done it and for some reason, it seemed significant, almost as if it was his own choice. Which was… wrong. And silly, obviously, because it was Steve’s will that governed his dick, not his own.

Being very cognizant of still not being allowed to touch his cock for anything sexual, Tony pulled both parts of the device carefully off and for a moment just stood there, looking at it, the thrill of the situation and a week long denial helping it start rapidly filling out. It didn’t get to full hardness and Tony wondered if it could be considered a massage if he gave himself a pull. Steve wouldn’t know.

Shaking the thought off, he put the cage into the box and stepped into the thong. It felt good - the tight design cradled his balls and cock close to the body. The gentle pressure of the soft fabric was almost like a caress and with every movement Tony felt his cock grow harder. For a minute more he just stood and breathed, his fists clenching and relaxing at his sides, but knowing that Steve was waiting for him spurred him on and he finished dressing. He pulled his boxer briefs over the thong, since they wouldn’t have fit into the box with the metal device.

When he returned to the table, he suddenly realized that he’d been gone for almost twelve minutes and dread pooling in his gut, he told Steve, “I didn’t do anything. I just...” He swallowed and tried to look honest when he met the dom’s gaze. “I just took it off and put the other thing on. I might’ve… just stood there for a bit, but I didn’t touch it.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “I believe you.”

Tony stared at him and abruptly felt dizzy with a revelation.

There would be no punishment for ‘tardiness’ or ‘just in case’.

Steve Rogers really, truly trusted him. Believed him.

Swallowing back a lump in his throat, Tony nodded. Why would anyone think this was gratitude or friendship if Steve was just so utterly and completely wonderful and the best man Tony had ever met?

“You want the box back?” Tony somehow managed to say in a normal voice while handing the thing over.

Steve put the box away and reached out to push the remote closer to Tony. “You have thirty seconds to activate the plug,” he said casually. “If you don't manage in time, it's going to be the highest setting.”

“What?” Tony gaped.

“Your thirty seconds start now.”

Automatically, part of Tony’s brain started the countdown, but mostly, he couldn’t understand what it was exactly what Steve wanted of him. The plain shock petered out in three seconds, though, then he started calculating. Due to the previous time he’d used the plug, he was more or less familiar with the range it offered. Should he put it on the lowest setting or straight to medium? Undoubtedly -  _ minus seven seconds _ \- the idea was to up anything Tony chose -  _ five _ \- so maybe -  _ fuck _ . Tony grabbed the remote from the table and studied the-

“There’s a sticker over the numbers!” he accused, affronted.

“I didn’t want to make it too...” - _ minus two seconds _ \- “...easy.”

Blindly, Tony just pushed it. The plug came alive at a modestly low setting, but despite it, his cock went from hard to diamond hard and throbbing. To not make a noise, Tony bit his lip.

Instantly, Steve’s whole face melted into one happy, desperately turned-on expression and Tony was proud to know that he was the reason for it.

Steve reached out his hand and Tony gave the remote over. Sparing just one look at the remote, Steve removed the sticker and gave the gadget back.

“Put it on the next setting,” Steve said calmly as if asking Tony to hand over a salt shaker.

Steeling himself, Tony did. The buzzing intensified and it felt as if his cock started leaking. Tony knew that it was at least for an hour and with sudden horror he realized that with the light summer pants, it might become evident really soon.

“Steve?” He hated how small his voice sounded.

“You want to go home?”

“Yes, please.”

Steve smiled. “Finish your dessert, sweetheart.”

Tony wasn’t at all in the mood for more tiramisu, but obediently, he put a spoonful into his mouth and chewed. The device was buzzing away and his cock was throbbing. It was strange feeling, to be hard with nothing but clothing to constrict him. It was worse and better both, there was the illusion that he could, would be able to touch and maybe to come, but then again, he couldn’t, because he wasn’t allowed, because Steve was right there, because he was in public. Desperately he thought that maybe, maybe he wouldn’t have to do anything, that at some point he’d just sit here and spill over, his lap only partially hidden behind the hanging tablecloth, in the restaurant where everybody could see him. And even if it was only Steve that paid any attention, the wet stain on his trousers would be a dead giveaway-

“What are you thinking of?” Steve interrupted his thoughts.

“What?”

“You’re blushing.”

A fresh wave of hot swept over his cheeks. “Nothing.” Tony loaded the next spoonful. The faster he ate, the faster- but Steve was not in a hurry at all. Instead, he was intently staring at Tony and even though not smiling, his lips had a quality of laughter to it.

_ Oh, that’s how it is then? _

Tony slowed down. He trailed the next spoonful along his lips from right to left before he opened his mouth and tasted it with the tip of the tongue as if sensually inviting it in. Holding his gaze on Steve, he pushed the spoon in centimetre by centimetre; closed his lips around it and hollowed his cheeks in a sucking motion, moaning throatily. He pulled the spoon out as slowly as it went in, and puckered his lips on the metal as if unwilling to let go. 

Before Tony could even put the spoon down, Steve spoke.

“Stand up, we’re leaving.”

The dom voice shook Tony to the core and floating on endorphins, he did as ordered.

In the taxi, Steve seemed to calm down a bit, but Tony...

Steve was staring at him and Tony felt that -

Hesitantly, he took the remote out of his trouser pocket and tilted his head as if in question. Steve’s smile blossomed for a shortest of moments, but there was no other indication of what he wanted. He was just staring at Tony, waiting for  _ Tony _ to decide.  _ Shit.  _ Unsure, Tony guessed that if he did nothing now, it would be worse than doing something wrong. He smiled back and, feeling a mix of elation and succumbing to the inevitable, Tony put it in a higher setting. The sensation changed, Tony inhaled deeply and tried to ignore how his limbs trembled, but the silent pleasure and approval on Steve’s face made it entirely worth it.

Tony wasn’t at all sure if he could come untouched, but damn if he wanted to find out today. He refused to do two months of milking. He simply refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. A smidgen of plot and some feels. Didja like? :)
> 
> More smut next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Loran_Arameri, Skye07, athletiger and probably a bunch of ppl on Dsicord. I'm sorry if I forgot your name! (This chapter simply got rewritten too many times.) Please let me know and I'll mention you!
> 
> BTW, if the last time you looked at the tags was at the beginning of my posting, I've since added over ten tags, I think. Might be worth of checking it out?

Steve’s pleasure was a sight to behold. The whole taxi ride they’d stared at each other and Tony had upped the plug twice more. Now, as they reached the tower Tony was sweating and trembling, barely able to walk.

“Steve,” he said, leaning sideways on the elevator wall. “I don’t think I can do it. I’m gonna come.”

“No, you won’t.” Steve stepped closer to him. “Because you know what will happen if you do.”

It sounded like a bit suggestive. Tony shook his head in disbelief, Steve actually wanted Tony to fail. Maybe even on purpose? Whether it was because he cherished the consequences or was simply too turned on and wanted to see Tony come apart, was anybody’s guess. Tony doubted Steve knew it himself.

The elevator doors opened and for a moment Tony had no idea how to make his limbs work. Steve’s touch on his body was electric and together they made it into the living room.

“I want to kiss you,” Steve said, even before they made it to the couch.

Tony moaned and turned his face to Steve’s.

“No. Shit, no,” Steve said now, nonsensically and grabbed Tony’s hand to drag him to the couch instead.

“Why not?”

“I’m not sure it would be consensual. You’d probably say ‘yes’ to anything right now.”

Tony stared at the ridiculous man for a second. “It’s just a kiss, you dumbass. Not scatplay.”

Disappointment flickered on Steve’s face but it was gone so quickly that Tony wasn’t even sure if he’d imagined it, because the next moment Steve grabbed his head and drew it down for a kiss.

The world turned electric and sweet and Tony would’ve come, had Steve not plastered his stomach to Tony’s hip, so that there was no friction to his cock whatsoever.

Despite the plug firing the constant pleasure at his body and Steve’s tongue plundering at his mouth, Tony felt himself starting to go soft and pliant, but pushed it away. The next moment they were sitting on the sofa, undressing each other hastily.

“I want you to blow me.”

Tony’s breath hitched and suddenly, there was nothing he wanted more. “Please, please,” he babbled, and with his button-down only half-way off of his arms and trousers unfastened, but still on, he slid to the floor between Steve’s legs who was frantically freeing himself from his pants. Then, Tony gripped Steve’s thighs and dived in, engulfing the head of his erect cock and they both groaned.

Tony pulled slightly up, savouring the feel of the warm salty head in his mouth. He closed his eyes and feeling the calm overcome his need, Tony slowly slid down the velvety length all the way to the root, his throat opening up. Being able to do this to Steve made his own arousal not less exactly, but less important and he took his time to bob his head up and down, caressing Steve’s balls and occasionally just tonguing the head. Steve put his fingers into Tony’s hair and moaning, started stroking.

Before Tony knew what had happened, the frantic pace of their movements slowed and for a while it was almost leisurely, so at odds with the plug still buzzing off in his butt. It felt almost wrong somehow; energetic and annoying, while adding a sheen of pleasure in his crotch at the same time. Tony wished he could shut it off or at least get the intensity down a notch, but his mouth was full, hands occupied, and Steve wanted him like this. Enduring.

So he endured.

After an indeterminate amount of time, the fingers in his hair tightened and Steve thrust. Tony moaned and Steve thrust again, holding his head in place. Soon, all Tony could do was keep still and hold on. When Steve came, choking Tony on his cock, Tony wished he could join him in orgasming, but there just wasn’t enough friction and had his mouth not been full, the noise he’d let out would’ve sounded beyond pitiful. As it was, Steve pulled Tony off his cock and, petting him lazily like one would do to a cat, took his time to come down.

His arousal at the forefront of his mind again, Tony trembled, his fingers still tight on Steve’s thighs, panting and keeping himself from bucking against the sofa or Steve’s leg. He closed his eyes, resolved not to beg.

“Fuck, Tony.”

Steve almost never cursed, so it made Tony smile. “Is that an order?” he inquired.

That got a quiet snort. “You are a brat, aren't you?”

Two things happened simultaneously: Tony winced and a fresh wad of precome soiled his underwear.

“Sorry,” he said seriously, his good mood dampened. He didn’t make any promises to stop being one, though. He knew his limits.

To his surprise, Steve smiled.

“I don’t mind.”

Tony averted his eyes. In his experience the notion of a mouthy and bratty sub was over romanticized. No one actually wanted their subs mouthy. Unless they were into serious sadism and that didn't really work for Tony that well. He should know. The morose thoughts tarnished the pleasure of the scene and the fire in his crotch was now just that - a sensation of being overstimulated to the point of almost pain.

“Tony? Are you in pain?”

Steve sat up and put his palm on Tony’s cheek to turn his face up. Tony’s hazy floating was suddenly disturbed by Steve’s attentive gaze and Tony felt he couldn’t lie.

“Not significantly,” he said.

Steve grimaced. “Where’s the remote?”

Tony took it out of his trouser pocket, looked at it and glanced at Steve. He had no idea what Steve would want beyond ‘not in pain’.

“Two down?” he asked.

Steve nodded.

The relief was instant, but the downside (or upside?) was that by the time he’d lapped Steve clean and zipped him up, his body was buzzing, teetering on the edge again.

“How long?” he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Steve looked tenderly at him. “A little while more. You’ve been very good, Tony. Thank you.”

Tony moaned his pleasure.

Steve arranged them both on the couch, him dressed and Tony naked, leaning his back against Steve’s chest.

“Be still,” Steve said and sighing happily, Tony did.

Strong arms around him were protection and praise. Something was on TV, but Tony didn’t care. His member was desperately hard on his belly, leaking; after a bit, Steve started caressing his skin and trembling with need, Tony bit the knuckle of his finger.

“Stop that.” Steve stroked Tony’s hand and pulled it out of his mouth.

Tony’s hips bucked up. “Can I have a cock ring?”

Steve’s fingers stilled. “You want a cock ring?”

His tone was mock-disapproving and it sent another wave of excitement through Tony’s body.

“I wouldn’t ask for it if I didn’t need it,” Tony retorted, not willing to admit that the conversation was turning him on even more.

“Won’t stop you from orgasming.” Steve petted the sparse hairs on Tony’s chest. “You do know that, right?”

“Might last longer, though.” Tony shivered at the gentle touch.

Steve hummed and pinched both nipples at the same time and Tony stifled a cry.

“Please,” he bit out.

“But didn’t the terms of this session specifically stipulate that it has to be you and only you who keeps the untimely orgasm at bay?”

“As you said, it doesn’t actually keep me from orgasming.”

Steve snorted. “No, you cannot have a cock ring or any other help, you smartass. You’ll have to be a good boy all by yourself this time.”

Steve rolled the nipples between his fingers and squeezed them. A wave of powerful shivers almost like an orgasm, only with zero involvement from his cock wrecked Tony’s body as he keened.

“Aw, poor baby,” Steve said and leaned down to kiss his head. “Now hush. You distract me from the show one more time and I’ll add an hour to this endeavour.”

Panting, Tony clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes. He wanted to ask how long the show was going to last, he wanted for Steve to touch him somewhere else than his upper body and he wanted a kiss, but any request would undoubtedly count as a distraction, so instead, Tony tried to settle down.

Something was going on in the show, but he couldn’t focus because every time, just as his body relaxed a little, Steve would slide his hand downwards on his belly and to the side, so that Tony had that split moment of hope that Steve would touch him.

“I’m, thirsty,” Steve said and Tony startled.

“What?”

“I’m thirsty. Can you go and make us tea?”

Tony tried to process that.

“Fine,” Steve sighed, pushed Tony off and stood up form the sofa. “We can both go, but grab the remote with you.”

The harsh lights of the kitchen felt surreal and Tony blinked.

“Do you want me to…?” He looked at the remote in his hand.

“Do I…?” Steve looked back at Tony expectantly.

Tony swallowed and resigned to the evening being even longer than he’d anticipated, pushed the damn device into a higher setting. He raised his eyes, but Steve was still staring at him.

Tony swallowed heavily.

“Please,” he said.

Steve raised his eyebrow and it felt like a smile.

 _I love you,_ Tony thought, but that was not an allowed emotion to display, so he just repeated, “Please.” Tony’s knees felt weak. Steve offered him a small smile then and nodding his understanding, Tony pushed the button again. The buzz was in his ears now and clutching at the remote like a lifeline, he somehow made it to the kitchen table.

“I didn’t actually tell you to up the ante, did I?”

Tony startled. “But you…” Confused but not willing to show it, Tony just looked Steve in the eye and tilted his head. “Okay,” he said after a moment, and deciding to be bold, decreased the intensity by two steps. Steve smiled approvingly.

Despite the manageable level of vibrations, sitting on a wooden chair was not comfortable at all, the angle for the plug was all wrong, more annoyance than pleasure, but it made Steve smile when he shifted on it. He didn’t even dare to relax himself fully, just perching on the edge with his leg muscles tense.

When the tea was finally poured out, he suddenly felt he was really thirsty too. Steve made small talk, and Tony, still fidgeting on his seat, tried to reply in all the right places.

“You’re so sweet,” Steve said when he gulped down the last of his tea. He leaned down and took Tony’s mouth in a kiss, sweetly, then possessively and when they were both panting, Steve smiled.

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

Warmth and bliss blossomed in Tony’s chest and in a daze, he followed Steve back into the living room and to the sofa.

They (or rather Steve) watched another episode and then in the middle of some kind of a firefight, Steve suddenly said, “You were really good tonight, Tony. Thank you.”

Instantly, shaken out of his pleasurable misery, Tony turned to look at the dom. “Is the time up now? Will you let me come?”

Steve petted his shoulder leisurely. “Not now. You’ve got a few minutes left and I want to try something first.”

Tony inhaled deeply, trembling with anticipation. “And then I can come?”

“Maybe? If you perform well.”

A quiet despair stirred at the back of his head, but Tony told it to take a hike. Steve wouldn’t put him through tests that he would fail, deliberately.

He wouldn’t.

“What test?”

“I’m going to put my hand on your cock and you are not going to come. That’s all you have to do. Not to come until I tell you to. Right?”

Breath hitching, Tony nodded.

Still lying on Steve like he had, it was hard not to thrust into the palm that was gently just lying there, on his twitching cock. Then after a while it started moving and now Tony did thrust, but the hand lifted and Tony whined.

“Please,” he begged, not too proud for it now that release was close. “Please, Steve.”

“Sh,” Steve shushed him gently, petting his stomach with his other hand. “Settle down now.”

Swallowing his disappointment, Tony tried to remember at what minute of the hour they started, but Steve could’ve added a half an hour at some point, or a quarter, so it was pointless. Making a concentrated effort to relax was also fruitless: neither the impossible buzzing device nor the warm hand on him helped. By that point, Steve wasn’t watching the film any more either and when Steve applied a light pressure on Tony’s cock, he jerked and moaned.

Steve hummed his pleasure, and one unmoving hand now circling Tony’s cock, the other stroking Tony’s chest, he praised, “I really like how desperate you are right now. I don’t even want you to come any more, it’s just so delicious to have you like that, trembling against me.” Steve’s own erection had also resurged and was now pressing against Tony’s back.

“Please, Steve,” Tony pleaded, trying not to move at the double stimulation in his ass and crotch. “Tell me it’s time. Please. It’s been eight days, Steve. Please!”

Steve moand and thrust into Tony’s back. “Oh, god, Tony, you beg so prettily.” His hand tightened on Tony’s cock just for a moment and they both thrust up at the same time. “Shit, yeah, just-” They adjusted their jerking into the rhythm that allowed Steve to have the best friction. “Just like that, Tony. Thank you! Oh, god, come on, work it, come on-”

“Fuck, Steve- yes! Please, more-” Tony babbled, but it was not enough, Steve’s hand was deliberately lax and Tony had tears in his eyes now. “Please!” he cried and went on pleading, but Steve let Tony go.

“Sh,” he said quietly and for a long terrifying second Tony imagined Steve telling him that he just didn’t want him to come and that he should go and get the ice pack.

“Please,” he begged quietly. “Steve,” he implored, no other words forthcoming in his despair.

“Sh! It’s okay, Tony. It’s not over yet, don’t worry.” He petted Tony’s hair gently. “I just want you to keep still. Okay? Can you do that for me? You just keep still and let me jerk you off, how about that?”

Relief flooded Tony’s being and he sagged. “Yes! Yes, please.” Then thought better of it and added, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.”

Consciously, Tony relaxed all his muscles and ignoring the vibrator still going at it in his ass, groaned when Steve’s fingers grasped his cock and just held. Touching his nipples made it better and worse and keeping still was possibly the hardest thing Tony had ever done in his life. Then the hand on his cock started moving and not telling Steve that he loved him, was possibly even harder. The pain of it didn’t dampen his pleasure though  and when Steve started pulling at his cock, Tony was straining to not unload. He was begging, Steve was praising him. Told him to keep still and to not come, played with his nipples and his sack and when Tony told him that he was going to come, Steve took his hands off of him.

“Sh, Tony, it’s okay, you’re good,” he comforted Tony as he hugged him.

Steve wiped his tears, kissed his face and squeezed painfully at his sack to get his erection go down a little.

“Please, Steve,” Tony pleaded again when Steve told him to relax.

“It’s okay, you’re doing good, Tony. I love how you react. It’s just…” He pushed his own erection into Tony’s back as a proof. “Be a good boy and keep still, okay, Tony? It might get a bit difficult.”

Tony almost laughed. He tried to steel himself but he still cried out when Steve took both of Tony’s balls into his hands and pushed them apart to squeeze painfully. Then he took them both into one hand and just pulled at them.

“Look at that, Tony, keeping so, so still for me, such a good boy,” Steve praised.

And Tony was. The noises he was making were embarrassing, he was crying and his hard-on was almost all gone, but he still wasn’t safewording.

“Sweet and small once more, huh?” Steve asked rhetorically. “You all done then? Ready for the cage, I see?”

“No! Please, no!” Tony pleaded. “Please... I…” Tony choked down his tears. “I wanna come,” he insisted through the snot.

“Yeah?” There was a smile in Steve’s voice and he sat up a bit. “I don’t know, I kind of like the idea of locking you up now-”

“Please, Steve! Please let me come!”

Steve hummed. “Well, if you’re sure, we can try it,” he said. “Come on, let’s change it up a bit,” he said, manhandling Tony on his side. “Hold on to the back of the sofa,” he said, while grabbing his balls into one hand and pressing on the plug from the other end.

The moan and groan that came out of Tony’s throat were a cry of pain and a shout of ecstasy. The direct vibrating stimulation on his prostate and the painful pressure on his sack were sending confusing signals into his brain.

“I don’t know, you don’t seem like you want to really come, though. All small and messy, I don’t think this dick wants to come at all,” Steve mused.

A sob fought its way out of Tony’s chest and he just cried ugly and convulsing, while Steve released his balls and took him into his embrace, kissed his face and shushed him quiet.

Tony was pretty sure that this was it now. Disappointed and embarrassed, he didn’t want even to look at Steve, but then suddenly the damn buzzing in his ass went up a notch and then warm, strong fingers encircled Tony’s cock and started slowly, but surely, jerking him off again.

“That’s it, Tony,” Steve said, “That’s right, let’s get you all hard and aching again, what do you think?”

God, Tony hated it. He hated it so much that he loved it, but if it was just for getting his hopes up before putting him back into a cage, then he didn’t care one lick for it. Soon, however, all his thoughts were gone since he was hard and aching again.

 _Please,_ he wanted to say, but didn’t see the point. Still sitting in Steve’s lap and holding onto the back of the sofa, Tony let the dom’s voice wash over him - it sounded like praise, but he was past understanding. Tony must’ve been making noises, but he didn’t hear them - the world was pleasure and trying, trying desperately, trying not to come.

Why was he trying not to, though, he had no idea and then he just… let go.

The ecstasy exploded and he was Bliss.

When he became aware of the world again, he was covered in a blanket, his head on a soft pillow and all cleaned up. He opened his eyes and Steve was smiling at him tenderly.

 _I love you,_ he thought again and his heart aching, smiled back.

*

When Tony woke next, he realized that Steve was sleeping on the floor under a blanket he must have brought from the playroom.

Steve was on the floor while he, Tony, was on the sofa.

And Tony had come, hadn’t he?

He was pretty sure he had. Had he received the permission then? Tony didn’t remember, but if he hadn’t and he’d made his dom sleep on the floor straight after, there would probably be hell to pay. Or maybe not. Maybe Steve would just look at him with his brows furrowed in disappointment, check him for any signs of dropping and leave. Well, there was nothing for it now, if things were bad, Tony would just have to deal with whatever came.

Quietly, he got up, stretching his pleasantly tired muscles and suddenly realized that his cock was, once again, caged. Weirdly, it felt reassuring to Tony; if Steve had been disappointed with their game and hadn’t wanted to continue towards their partnership, he might not have cared enough to cage him again. Or maybe he would. He had principles, after all. Tony was fairly sure that Steve wouldn’t abandon a sub he secretly wished dead if there was even a slightest chance of him having a subdrop.

Tony got dressed and went to put the coffee on. Strangely, Steve was sleeping soundly enough that when the breakfast came almost an hour later Tony found himself in the precarious position of deciding whether or not to wake the dom up.

He crouched down in front of Steve, reached his hand out and cringing at his own audacity pulled it back. He highly doubted that Steve would appreciate Tony stroking his hair. Maybe he should shake his shoulder? In indecision, he stood, stepped back and cleared his throat. Steve slept on.

“Steve...?”

Fortunately, he didn’t have to figure out how to finish the sentence, because only a second later, Steve had flung the blanket aside and was crouching with his back to the wall by the door, hands stretched out protectively in front of him, eyes jumping wildly around the room as if searching for a threat.

Stepping back in startlement, Tony uttered a quiet ‘shit’, but again Steve saved him from devising a plan, because having assessed the situation, Steve flushed bright red and hastily stood up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t scare you, did I?”

Ridiculous man. Tony shook his head. “No, it’s my fault,” he said, “I shouldn’t have made you sleep on the floor.”

Steve’s lips twitched in displeasure and internally, Tony cringed.

“I’m sorry for dropping off that fast,” he tried. “I don’t-”

“Shut up.”

Steve looked livid. _Shit._ Tony looked down and thought if he should make himself scarce. Tony thought with betrayal that Steve wasn’t supposed to be like that. Snap when angry. Get angry like this. It was… unfair. Tony almost smiled at himself sardonically. Steve wasn’t supposed to be unfair. Right. He was a dom, wasn’t he? And everybody had their off days; just because Tony hadn’t seen any before-

“I’m sorry, I snapped,” Steve said and Tony’s gaze returned to look at the dom.

Steve still sounded angry, but Tony could clearly see that it wasn’t going to play out in a punishment scene.

“It’s fine.” Tony nodded towards the kitchen. “Breakfast’s ready.”

Steve looked at Tony, then towards the kitchen, bathroom and back at Tony. “Thank you. I’ll be there shortly.”

Formal. Cautious.

_Fuck._

Tony’s eyes followed Steve until the bathroom door closed behind him and went to the kitchen. Tony was still deliberating if he should assemble Steve a plate or just drop to his knees, when the dom came in. Upon entering, Steve’s eyes checked for the exits and windows and with a pang Tony realized that he’d been doing it every time, Tony had just been too dumb to notice before. He waited until the dom sat and tried joking.

“I was thinking of waiting on my knees but then I figured you wouldn’t be in the mood to hand-feed me.”

Steve’s astonished gaze snapped at Tony and turned heated. It made Tony’s cock instantly strain in his cage. Damn it, hadn’t he just come last night?

“Sorry,” Tony said for the thousandth time and cursed himself. When would he stop?

Steve sighed, but the tension visibly leached out of his frame and Tony also felt more relaxed.

“We should establish a way for you to apologize so that I know you mean it,” Steve said.

“What do you mean? Like on my knees?”

Steve’s lips pursed. “You keep doing it. Apologize when you shouldn’t and then deflect with sexual quips.”

Tony shrugged gesturing with his mug. “What works...”

“Right.”

Steve voice was forbidding, but then he stood up and reached for the coffee pot to top off Tony’s mug. Only after that he filled his own and Tony felt like apologizing again. Steve clearly didn’t think anything amiss though.

“Sit down,” Steve said and opened the box with bagels.

He held it out to Tony. Stupefied, Tony let himself be catered to and they ate. Of course, to a lesser degree it happened during their dinners too, but then, it felt more like courtesy, while now, like being taken care of. By a dom.

 _Service top,_ Tony realized. Steve was a service top. How had he not noticed before?

That made sense, Tony thought as he chewed. The most worrying clause in the contract they were about to sign, had suddenly lost its significance. The contract indicated more or less total power transfer in all domestic matters including, but no limited to, his sexual life.

Years ago, Tony had foolishly signed a long-term contract with a sadist while thinking he could stand up for himself, but it turned out that not everything written down worked the same way in real life, nor had some things, that in Tony’s mind went without saying, applied if not written down. It had gotten really bad. The dom had even almost managed to persuade him to prolong it with some pretty gritty terms while Tony was deep in subspace but at the last minute he’d passed out and that had saved him. Thankfully, the paramedics had realized that hospitalization was the way to go and the doctors vetoed any signing until Tony was discharged. One dom had even repeatedly tried asking him if he wanted to press charges. Tony didn’t, but after that there had been only short term agreements for him and after Danny, he decided on state care all together.

Remembering Ty, while watching Steve over the breakfast table, helped him to finally realize that Steve would always do his best to make Tony enjoy their partnership. Signing such a contract didn’t feel like a monumental a leap of faith any more. Initially, the only thing Tony had been thinking about was how awesome Steve was and how fantastic it would feel that Steve could let Tony come several times a day every day or not at all. The contract specifically stated that all Tony’s pleasure was left to the discretion of his dom, but the fact that total power exchange held the potential for abuse, had always been at the back of his mind.

Even though he’d downplayed it to Steve and himself, the scope of control Tony was signing over with their contract, was for him personally, unprecedented. Essentially, his dom could really do whatever he wanted. If Steve wanted him to crawl with a humbler under his butt, or wear diapers or not eat for three days, contractually, he would have to obey. Tony had no reason to believe Steve would want any of that, so he’d been trying to ignore it.

The saving grace of such a contract was that since Tony could terminate the contract at absolutely any minute for any reason, Steve had to keep him happy if he wanted to keep the contract. Of course, it worked the other way around too: the moment Steve felt unsatisfied, he could also ditch the whole thing at a moment’s notice. That Tony would have to endure whatever if he wanted to keep Steve, might have been a concern. But now, this morning, Tony saw Steve determinately filling Tony’s plate and watching him eat with an obvious satisfaction, so maybe… Maybe that was not a concern after all.

Apparently, Steve wanted to take care of Tony and he wanted Tony to enjoy things, so Tony would do anything to keep Steve happy, too.

Anything.

*

After breakfast, Steve had to go to work, but he promised to come back as soon as he could. It was only after he’d gone he realized that he was dictating Tony’s working hours. Thus far, Tony had always agreed to whatever schedule Steve proposed, and he'd never noticed. Quickly, he thumbed off a text.

_I'm sorry for being presumptuous. I can come later if you need to do something._

In a minute he added, _Or tomorrow or whenever._

The answer came several minutes later.

_I'm on sabbatical. Come whenever, I'll be here._

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed.

_Sabbatical? You're always working!_

Tony's answer this time was prompt.

_It's all pet projects._

Steve thought back to everything Tony had told him about his work and marvelled at how brilliant Tony must really be that even his hobbies sounded so complicated.

Having checked in with Bucky, he arrived at the tower at five.

“So,” Steve opened with, “I was thinking that if you’re on sabbatical we might as well address certain issues.” He offered Tony a smile to make sure he understood that he was not going to address any serious issues.

“Yeah? And what are those?”

Tony’s hip was leaning to the bar in the open area of his living quarters. The button-up was open at the neck, but his vest was still on and for the first time Steve wondered if he changed into suits just for Steve and if so, if it was his way of making them look more equal or just a part of his seduction technique.

“The issues, are that you are an unruly sub who’s in serious need of a funishment.”

Tony’s expression went from startled to closed off to surprised.

“Funisment?” Tony’s smile broke through like a ray of sunshine on a dreary day. “Is that even a word?”

“It is definitely a word.”

Tony cocked his hip and smirked. “And what exactly are my infractions that need to be addressed with… funishments?”

He drew the word out with relish and Steve had a problem with keeping his face straight.

“Well, as you know I’m an officer with the Funishment Distribution Committee and we’ve received a complaint about you having a problem with obedience. I’ve reviewed your case and have decided that you need an extensive basic training weekend.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “A whole weekend, huh? You do know it’s Tuesday today?”

Refusing to blush, Steve barreled on. “We’re short on resources, so it’s been decided that you’re going to receive an intensive weekend training condensed into eight hours starting tonight. As soon as you’re ready, in fact.” Steve looked questioningly at Tony willing him to get that the next question was real. “So are you a _game_ or do we need to reschedule?”

Tony almost rolled his eyes at Steve’s exaggerated emphasis on the word ‘game’. He sighed, entirely put-upon. “Well, I guess, there’s no point in postponing if I have to do it anyway.” Tony picked up a decanter. “Drink, officer?”

“No, thank you.” He thought of how much less suave Tony would look in less than half an hour.

“Suit yourself.” Tony poured himself a glass and took a sip. “Can I ask what exactly does the training entail?”

“As I said, the problem seems to be with your obedience, so basically your part is to do everything I tell you to.”

Tony nodded his understanding. “And do I get to orgasm at the end of the training?”

Steve raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated surprise. “I would’ve thought that aspect of your submission was covered by your dom?”

“Yes, of course,” Tony dropped his eyes demurely. “He does milk me regularly, but I haven’t been allowed to orgasm for several weeks now.” He raised his faux pleading eyes to Steve’s. “Maybe that’s the root of my disobedience, officer? Perhaps after a successful training, a good orgasm is just what I need for reinforcement of good behaviour?”

For a moment Steve just stared at Tony’s audacity, then, his lips twitching, he said, in a stern voice.

“The report I’ve received says differently. If you feel your needs are not being met, you should talk about that with your dominant partner. But even if what you are saying was true, that is not what I’m here for. I’m going to put you through your paces and you are going to do what I tell you, or I’m going to suggest your dom to put you on a strict schedule or rigorous workouts and abstinence.”

Tony gulped. “That is not at all necessary, officer.”

“Good. Now go to your playroom, leave the door open, undress and take traditional P1 in the middle of the room, back to the door.”

“Yes, Sir.” There was absolutely no hesitance in Tony’s answer nor movements when he left the room, leaving his tumbler on the counter.

Leisurely, Steve walked into the kitchen, checked the content of the fridge and drank some water. By the time he got to the playroom, Tony was, indeed, kneeling in the middle of the room in Position One: ass on his heels, knees apart, hands behind his back, head bowed.

Steve smiled. He walked further into the room, closed the door and went to sit on the bed in front of Tony. The sub didn’t move or indicate at all that he had noticed him coming in. Clearly, he’d received traditional training at some point. Steve removed his tie, opened two buttons and rolled his sleeves up. To drag it out, he went to rummage through the cabinets, waiting for Tony to either get lulled into complacency or get fidgety, whichever happened first. Then he gathered all the necessary tools and set everything up in the bathroom.

“Come on, boy,” he called from there, and even before he heard any movement, added, “You do know that only good boys get to be on two feet, don’t you?”

Steve peered out of the doorway only to see Tony crawling awkwardly on his hands and knees, with an expression - honest to god - he could be wearing on a business meeting, tearing his board members a new one.

_Nice._

Looking Steve in the eyes, Tony entered and Steve felt a little bit like being on display himself. That, however, changed the moment Tony noticed the stand holding an enema bag. He startled and Steve relaxed.

“Does your dom allow you a safeword, boy?” Steve asked, wanting to remind Tony that this was, first and foremost, a game.

“Yes, Sir,” Tony said in an easy tone, meant to reassure, but there was a certain tension in his posture as he went straight to the stand and stopped with his ass towards it.

“Good boy,” Steve said, and saw how Tony automatically relaxed.

Steve crouched in front of Tony, lifted his chin with his fingertips and looked him in the eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” The answer was immediate and clear, and Steve could detect no fear.

“Good. You don't have to enjoy this one,” Steve said, trying to hit disinterest, but he might’ve been too anxious to do it perfectly. “It is an obedience training, after all.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tony said with determination.

It was clear that the words had calmed Tony, even though an enema didn’t seem to be something he relished. On the other hand, it didn’t look like he would safeword over it either. Steve wasn’t sure whether it had been used as a punishment in the past, or if it was just something Tony didn’t have any good experiences with, but the medical play had proved that sometimes Tony liked to be forced, so Steve vowed to monitor Tony closely.

Steve took the lube and unclipped the hose off the stand.

Tony tensed as if in mental preparation and Steve was suddenly filled with pride and love for the sub. Something constricted painfully in his chest but he pushed it away and stepped closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I guess if you've made it this far, you must like what I like.  
> THANK YOU! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, only one chapter to go after that. Exciting!! :)
> 
> Huge THANK YOUs for the beta:  
> athletiger  
> Rvenreyamidala  
> Loran_Arameri  
> ILY guys!! <3
> 
> WARNING: I didn't actually notice I wrote it that way, but it was pointed out to me that some people might want to be warned that enema might result in minor presence of scat. There is no actual scat play, it's not even named directly, but it might be a 'ew' moment for some people when I say that there was a 'mess'? If so, I am sorry. It's just one sentence and the mess is not even the point of it, I hope that's OK.

The tube nozzle breached his rim and settled firmly in his hole. Tony liked it for the sensation it gave and his cock, so used to be interested despite the confined spaces, was already tingling.

Tony knew it would get worse.

The water pouring in wasn't icy cold, not that he expected it to be, and thank fuck it wasn’t. It was then that Tony suddenly remembered that he didn't have to be afraid of nasty surprises with Steve. It was just the one person who'd made everything (including an enema) feel like a test in survival, and that was not Steve. With him, Tony thought, as the water was slowly trickling into his hole, with Steve, there wouldn't be any mocking either. Not the kind that would make him feel small, at least. No talk about his distended belly or being disgusting or pregnant. Not letting him soil himself on purpose. With Steve it would be different. It would have to be.

With Steve, Tony could relearn everything.

The water in his anal cavity pressed deliciously on his prostate and that made his cock feel wretched and the rest of his body sing with excitement.

“Alright, almost there,” Steve said, sooner than Tony expected. “The first bag’s done.”

Tony startled - the first bag? But… more than one always hurt. Steve wasn’t supposed to make it hurt. Tony pressed his lips into thin line, willing himself not to say anything.

“I’m going to change the bags now, you okay waiting for a bit?” Steve asked and Tony nodded.

After a moment he realized that the words were required and said, “Yes, Sir.”

Steve hummed. Tony waited and listened him unhooking the bag, turning the water on and then off, while the nozzle of the hose was still sitting inside him as a temporary stop-gag. It wouldn’t stay, Tony was sure, but for now, he was glad it was there.

The second bag was harder to take because he already felt full, but now, the water was still coming in and it was turning uncomfortable.

Tony wouldn’t assume anything anymore. Steve might make him take a third bag too. Should he safeword? What would happen if he did? He knew already that Steve would not punish him, but would he be disappointed? Would he propose another game or would that be it?

Tony’s belly was getting heavy and Tony began to pant and tremble. Steve sat on the edge of the empty tub, watching. Embarrassment crept up, adding upon Tony’s feeling of discomfort. He was naked, on his hands and knees, sweating with a hose up his butt and Steve, dressed in his shirt sleeves, calm and composed, was observing him.

The first time Tony whimpered, Steve flushed with pleasure and started fidgeting. Tony’s own enjoyment blossomed as the feeling of being full increased. Fear, that any minute now the nozzle would fall out and he’d start spraying the wall behind him, sharpened the pleasure, and somehow still, he managed to hold on.

“Please, no more, Sir,” Tony said then, desperately.

“Already?” Steve sounded surprised. He stood up to touch the bag hanging somewhere above Tony’s head. “It’s not that much, is it?” he stated more than asked. “I’m sure you can take a bit more, you’re a big man after all.”

Tony would’ve snorted if he were in any state to have a sense of humour. “Please,” he repeated, breathing laboured. His entire lower body was as tense as a drum. “I’m sorry, Sir... but I don’t think... I can take... more... Please, Sir.”

Steve tutted. “Really now, is that how you show obedience? By whining and protesting?”

Tony could imagine him shaking his head in mock disapproval, but couldn’t muster the strength to look up.

“No, Sir,” he mumbled, cleared his throat and repeated in a slightly louder voice, “No, Sir.” He tried to relax his cramping muscles... as if he could make his insides take more.

 

“That’s right,” Steve agreed. “You shouldn’t, just a little bit more… See? I think you’ve managed to take your second bag.” He sounded pleased and a little bit like praising a show dog for performing a neat trick. If Tony could blush more at this point, he would. Steve crouched next to Tony and stroked his hair and down his back. Slowly, Tony realized that he was becoming accustomed to the stretch and if he relaxed certain muscles in his back and stomach, he actually could tolerate it.

The third bag was still agony, but it might’ve been because of him knowing it was the third. _The third always hurts, Tony, that’s okay. I want you to hurt for a bit,_ Ty had always said. As much as Tony hated remembering Ty, it also helped because Tony suddenly realized that the bag he’d seen hanging off the hook tonight hadn’t been round and bursting with water; in fact, it might not even have been entirely full. Tony had on multiple occasions taken more. He could take what Steve wanted him to take - it was more about endurance and obedience than pain.

“Thank you,” he said, spontaneously.

Steve’s hand stilled. “For what?”

Tony thought that there were so many different answers to that questions, so he chose the one that was the most relevant to the moment. “For making me,” he said.

“You are very welcome.” Steve’s voice was warm and also… grateful?

Tony could relearn submission with Steve. It would be better with him.

Feeling warm inside and out, Tony smiled, even though he’d been in the same position longer than was comfortable. His trembling limbs didn’t feel weak any more, though, and Tony contemplated what would be the consequences if he tried complaining. Should he test it?

“Please,” he uttered in a pitiful voice. Would Steve gag him?

“Just a little more,” Steve said in a tone that implied no mercy and with a stupid shiver of pleasure Tony succumbed to the inevitable. He hung his head, trembled and tightened his muscles around the nozzle in his hole.

Soon the ‘little more’ felt like a whole lot and his next ‘please’ wasn’t at all feigned.

“You think you’ve had enough?” Steve asked as if he genuinely wanted to know.

“Yes, Sir. Please, that’s enough.”

Steve patted his ass cheek lightly and stood up.

“It’s almost empty, see? I’m sure you can take it all.”

Tony whimpered and this time it was one hundred percent genuine. He wasn’t sure he could, but then Steve told him that he was good and Tony experienced a burst of strength to hold on.

When Steve finally told him that he’d taken it all, Tony was surprised.

“You did it, Tony. I’m going to remove the hose now. You’ll have to hold it by yourself for a bit, okay? It’s very important that you don’t spill.”

The nozzle came out and desperately, Tony clenched.

Just don’t spill, just don’t spill, just don’t-

There was a small (Tony thought) plug inserted and then it was easier to hold the water in.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said.

“Oh no. Thank you, Tony. You did very well.” Steve stepped away from him for a moment, and Tony listened as cabinets opened and closed, items clicking against the shelves as they were put away. Then, Steve came back into his field of vision. “Would you care to come this way?”

Tony looked at Steve gesturing out of the open bathroom door and blanched. Did Steve intend-

“St- Sir?” he said, feeling slightly panicked. He couldn’t possibly go anywhere like this. There was wat- Steve knew he was full, no point it telling him that. “Sir, I…” _I can’t go out there._

He would spill, there would be a mess, and-

“It’s fine, Tony, come on now. Come on, boy.”

Short of a leash and a whistle, Steve’s voice was confident and brooked no argument, so almost automatically, Tony’s limbs obeyed. What would’ve been a few steps in vertical, on his hands and knees turned into several smaller ones, especially since his belly was swaying awfully and his steps were short and careful. Plugs were always a little disconcerting when one was on his fours, but as the compulsory stop-gag for keeping three bags of enema liquid inside, it felt like an intrusion.

“Sir, please-” Tony stopped almost at the door. For a crazy moment he thought to ask permission to stand up, but he honestly didn’t think he even could. “Nothing. Sorry,” he said and started moving again.

“Are you alright?” Steve sounded polite, but there was an undercurrent of worry and Tony steeled himself to make his- the dom proud.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry for the delay,” he said and crawled through the doorway.

 _Oh, god, I can’t,_ he thought and put one hand in front of him. _Fuck, no._ He clenched his hole and tried to place his knee more smoothly on the rug. What made him stop in the end wasn’t the physical difficulty, it was the humiliation of being out here like this, on the playroom floor, crawling with his insides full of waste that was threatening to come out any minute. Hygienic procedures were meant for certain facilities and this was not it. Besides, his stomach was starting to cramp. He shuddered.

“Something wrong?”

It was the steady, continued politeness of the enquiry that made it better and worse for him at the same time. Tony loved not having a choice in the matter, that Steve was making it sound as if it was something mundane for him and out of Tony’s hands. But then again, there was nothing normal about crawling naked with your butt leaking through a plug while a handsome man in professional clothes watched on.

“Sorry, Sir.” He started moving again. Stopped. “I’m sorry.” His face contorted in a grimace, but he smoothed it over. “I’m so sorry,” he said, panting, “but can we turn back now, please, Sir?” He hoped to god that Steve would-

“No, we can’t, Tony. I’m sorry. But you’re fine - see? You’re almost there.” He showed the door into the corridor a few feet away and for a terrible moment Tony thought that Steve was going to make him crawl to the bathroom at the end of the corridor, or even worse, to the one in his bedroom or one of the ones attached to the guest rooms.

“Listen to me, Tony! You can do it. I believe in you, because you’ve shown that you are very strong and can be so very good and obedient for me. Just a few more steps and then we can go back, alright?”

To Tony’s everlasting surprise, the praise and encouragement worked and even though factually nothing much changed, Tony found new determination to raise all his limbs two more times and there he was. At the door.

“Excellent, Tony. Thank you.” Steve slid his fingers through Tony’s hair and gently, put his palm on the back of Tony’s neck, guiding him to turn around and start the long trek back.

“I did think of putting a collar and leash on you for this,” Steve said, “but I didn’t want to give you the illusion that you had no choice.”

The illusion? Tony didn’t understand, but all of his concentration went into forcing his limbs into obedience, so he didn’t answer.

“I want you to know that you can do anything if you put your mind to it,” Steve went on. “You’re so strong and so obedient. I know you can do it and I want you to know that too.”

They were almost in the bathroom now and Tony doubled the effort to get to the door.

“See? You’re almost there. You’re doing fine,” Steve went on praising him, but Tony wasn’t doing fine any more. It was coming, Tony felt it, his bowel movements had started for real now and he was at the other end of the room and the plug was the only thing keeping it all in and he couldn’t-

“Yeah, go on now, Tony. Quick, come on-” there was a hand on his back and then his ass, gently guiding him as if he were a horse or a dog - “Hurry up, almost there-”

But instead of helping him up to get him there quicker, Steve kept Tony scurrying on his hands and feet, through stomach ache, and chased by desperation.

“You can do it,” Steve said again, encouragingly. “You can do it, you’re fine.” Almost there. “There, there you go-”

Steve helped Tony into the shower stall. “-stop. Hold it! Hold it, Tony!”

In disbelief, shaking, his face, undoubtedly contorted in a grimace and a whine coming out of his mouth, Tony held.

“Excellent! You may let go now.”

Steve didn’t even have to remove the plug, it all just burst out of him: the water, the mess, the noises of relief and embarrassment.

Steve kept praising him and Tony sagged against the wall, since he hadn’t been allowed to change position. Steve crouched down next to him and pulled Tony into his lap.

“There is one thing I want you to remember for the next time,” Steve said quietly into Tony’s hair, “Most of the time, I know what you can or can’t do and I want you to trust me to get you there. But even if it turns out that you can’t, even if you make a mess, it will be my mess, not yours. All you have to do is obey. All you ever have to do is give your best. Do you understand?”

Not entirely sure he believed what he heard but still feeling elated, Tony nodded. The shower turned on and the warm water soothed his skin. Steve cleaned him up, ignoring his drenched clothes and helped Tony out of the stall. Once Tony was toweled off, Steve stripped out of his clothes with military precision and wrapped himself up into a bathrobe.

Fifteen minutes later Tony was on the kitchen floor displaying his best P1 again, still naked, cock in the same cage and a plug in his ass, while Steve (still in the bathrobe) was bustling around, humming and making dinner. Tony was hungry and tired, but he also felt fantastic, which had never happened after an enema scene before. Even though his hands were tied behind his back, it felt as if he was wrapped in cotton and fed candies.

It didn’t make sense, but Tony was happy.

*

Tony looked happy. Steve fed him, then guided him into the living room. When Tony attempted to get onto the couch with him, Steve suppressed his smile and tutted.

“Only good pets get the furniture privileges, don't you think?”

How they got from obedience training to pet play he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter when Tony was looking at him with such devotion. Tony sank to his knees between Steve’s legs, back pressing against the couch. They spent the next hour watching an episode of something on Netflix, although it was somewhat difficult to pretend to not pay Tony any attention while he ordered Tony to take and hold a series of different positions. Slowly but surely, it seemed that Tony was sinking back into subspace, but it didn’t see to be upsetting him.

“I think I like P3 the best on you, take that one, please,” Steve said idly, only sparing Tony a glance.

The plug Steve had inserted was the same vibrator they'd used before. The moment Steve had turned it on, Tony had groaned gratefully, but also in obvious trepidation. Steve took a deep breath to steady himself and keeping the vibrator on its lowest setting, he shut it off and on sporadically. It made Tony shiver in pleasure which to Steve, felt immensely satisfying. The dom space Steve was experiencing was like nothing he’d ever felt before; the beautiful dark eyes focused on him with affection almost equal to reverence was intoxicating, and Steve never wanted to give that up. The thought that it was probably just the loyalty born of subspace cut deeply, but Steve shoved it down and forced himself to enjoy the scene instead.

Tony’s dedication to pleasing Steve was admirable: he was straining up on his knees, hands behind his head, posture tense with effort to keep still in the face of the overwhelming need to move or touch himself while the plug made his body tremble and mind pliable. There was sweat on his brow and precum at the tip of his cock, and Steve contemplated whether he should order Tony to lie on the couch so that Steve could take his beautifully weeping, caged cock into his mouth and suck it while letting Tony count primes aloud or something. Perhaps next time; tonight he had other plans.

Despite enjoying dom space, he was a little apprehensive about Tony being as deeply under as Steve had ever seen him. Would Tony panic when he came out of it? Feel betrayed? Putting him under definitely hadn’t been Steve’s plan, but it had happened, so now the only thing to do was to make sure that the trek up would be as smooth as possible.

Tony was in a very good shape, but holding any position for a long time was difficult, so when Tony started to look like he’d either fall over or start weeping, Steve said warmly, “You did very well, Tony. Rest now.”

Smiling gratefully, Tony dropped into the default P1 again.

“I think you deserve a treat now, don’t you think?” Steve asked.

Tony didn’t answer, but his eager, hopeful demeanor was relatively easy to read. He’d turned nonverbal sometime after dinner and cherished every sound and whimper that Tony let out. “I think that some stimulation to our poor throbbing cock is in order now, right?”

Tony’s hips bucked and he whined which made glee burst in Steve’s chest. “Come on then, sweetheart. P3, please, and come here.”

The view of Tony’s muscles straining as he oddly gracefully shuffled over on his knees with his hands behind his head was mesmerizing, and Steve couldn’t believe that this wonderful man here was following his lead and had been happy to trust him with his well-being for the whole two weeks now.

Steve vowed to never betray that trust.

“Come on, sweetheart, right here.” He sat up and gestured at the spot on the floor, where Tony fit perfectly between his legs. “P1, please.”

He saw the moment his request registered: for a moment Tony’s disappointment warred with arousal, then quickly faded into acceptance and he sat down on his haunches again, his hands behind his back. Steve opened his bathrobe and putting his hand to the back of Tony’s neck, directed his mouth to his cock.

“Open up sweetheart. Lean further a bit - yes, that's good. Rest your head here, sweetheart. Now hold.” He petted Tony’s hair. “Perfect.”

He upped the vibration of the plug to the next level and Tony shuddered. Then Steve put the next episode on and for the next fifty minutes he played with the remote and Tony’s hair. Very soon every muscle in Tony’s body seemed to be vibrating with aroused tension and it was clear that he was fighting very hard to keep still. Steve’s heart soared. He wanted so very much to take Tony into his arms and give him anything he ever wished for, but that would cheapen the sub’s efforts. Tony didn’t need to be coddled, he needed to experience success and that wouldn’t happen if Steve was too merciful.

Thankfully, even before the episode finished, Tony’s body accepted that the discomfort of inactivity was inevitable. He was now still and pliant between Steve’s feet, just a warm cavity for his cock to enjoy. In contrast, Steve was having a difficult time with not fidgeting: Tony’s soft mewling whimpers were making it almost impossible to not thrust. Steve wasn’t used to denying himself, so it was really tempting; Tony wouldn’t know if Steve broke any rules he’d set himself, Tony wouldn’t probably even care. But Steve couldn’t; if Tony had to honour the rules, then so did Steve. Even if they were self-imposed.

He waited.

When the credits finally rolled, Steve put the plug into the maximum setting and thrust.

The big beautiful eyes opened, accepting, pleading and vulnerable; dried tear tracks quickly became fresh, and while the pliant expression was tinted with endurance, the adoration in them kept Steve going. He prayed that he’d never ever have to find out what it meant to lose Tony’s regard or see his adoration turn into hurt and resentment.

He set a fast pace - no point in dragging it out now - and faster than he expected, his pleasure ignited in the pit of his stomach and spread explosively. Holding Tony’s head in place, he tried not to choke him, but it was difficult, so Steve pulled out sooner than he liked.

Panting and still seeing starry spots in front of his eyes, Steve suddenly felt that it wasn’t to be born that Tony was on the floor when he should be here, in Steve’s arms and he pulled him up, into his arms and kissed him fiercely. Tony was trembling fervently, convulsing with denied pleasure and Steve chanted Tony's name like a prayer: “Tony, Tony, Tony…” He didn't care how silly he sounded. “I-” _love you_ , he wanted to say, but it was too soon, dammit, too soon, especially since he’d just rejected Tony’s own declaration so recently. It was so unfair to have to hold his feelings secret, Steve thought as he bit his tongue until he tasted blood.

*

Tony felt wonderful - rested, content, cleaned up, caged and… still plugged? It was something small though, so it couldn't be the vibrator, thank fuck. Tony didn't think he could've taken that for the third day in a row.

Even before he opened his eyes he knew that he was in his own bed, and fuzzily, he recalled how after Steve had come, they'd shuffled off to his bedroom together. The memory of the cleanup process was a bit muddled, but he did remember feeling utterly content if not physically sated.

He opened his eyes and saw Steve dressed in the yesterday’s clothes, his hair standing up on one side, sleeping in the armchair.

Damn that ridiculous man, Tony thought with affection.

“Steve,” he called quietly. “Wake up.” It was only after Steve startled awake that Tony remembered that he should maybe be more careful with waking a vet. Thank fuck, there was no adverse reaction today. “Come here, you ridiculous man,” Tony said softly. He smiled and, miraculously, Steve smiled back.

For a while, they made out on Tony's bed, Steve edged him with the plug and denied unlocking him even when Tony begged. Once more, Tony was on edge, but drunk on happiness and, in no uncertain terms, made sure Steve knew that he was always welcome in Tony’s bed no matter what.

*

The next week they went out on dates every night and the weekend came and went without a word from Mr Gupta. As disappointed as they both were, they made the most of it and after each date Steve asked Tony for a blowjob. When Tony asked one for return, he sometimes got it, sometimes they did something else, but Steve told him that the next time Tony came, it would be officially as his sub. The denial had never been more gratifying.

They waited.

When Steve asked Tony to pleasure him, he did it so sweetly and almost apologetically, as if it wasn't his right but a privilege. It made Tony feel oddly powerful and for the first time in his life, he felt as if he was the one in control in his own relationship.

Relationship. The word gave him pause. God no. He was doing it again - he was building castles out of dreams and thin air. It was a yet unsigned partnership, nothing more, even if Steve tended to treat him like a boyfriend. Steve was just a decent human being. Too decent, clearly; he even helped the waiter staff mop up the coffee Tony had spilt by accident, and there hadn’t been any retaliation later, for fuck’s sake!

Steve Rogers was amazing, and Tony would never meet anyone like that ever again, so he would sign whatever Steve damn wanted and make sure to honour the contract to the letter even if it was a total power exchange of indefinite duration. And maybe, just maybe Steve wouldn’t even want to change Tony too much. He would do his best to make sure Tony was happy, at least that Tony was sure of. Steve would never purposefully push him into a mold Tony didn’t fit in, wouldn’t knowingly betray his trust like that. Tony kept saying that to himself because he believed it and he didn't let the fact that he still didn't know who Bucky was, dissuade him. It wasn't a concern.

Tony wondered what he would do if it turned out that Steve needed Tony to be the third player in their happy little threesome. A cuckold, always caged, watching on how Steve fucked Bucky; or waiting at home, tied up and plugged, as the two went out on a date. It would suck, but maybe he could do it for Steve? Tony wasn’t sure.

But no, if Steve wanted a cuckold, he wouldn't have gone about it like this. He'd have already told Tony if that was the plan. Right?

*

On Thursday, they stayed in, and Steve asked for Tony's mouth again, but this time he wanted to write some reports up at the same time and Tony had to wait, kneeling patiently with Steve’s cock in his mouth and Not Move.

It had been ten days since Tony had come and Steve still hadn’t talked about whether he had any particular schedule regarding his orgasms like Mr Sweeney had. Should he ask? Also, after the initial discussion of why Steve wouldn't fuck him, they hadn’t talked about it. Tony couldn’t wait to feel that disproportionately big cock in him. It wasn’t as if it _really_ mattered when it came to submission and domination, but it still felt good to have more to stuff into his mouth. Or other places, but sadly, that hadn’t happened yet.

For some reason, tonight, keeping his hands at the small of his back felt not enough. He wanted to touch Steve, caress, stroke his skin, or if not skin, at least he would run his hands up and down Steve’s relatively narrow but powerful cloth-covered thighs.

How could a man so small feel so strong?

His own, currently tiny, cock twitched and Tony made a noise.

“Tony,” Steve scolded him. “I’m trying to work here. Do I really need to give you additional training in patience?”

Heat pooled in Tony’s belly, even as he hummed a negative. It was all part of the game as far as Tony could tell. ‘Training’ would be administered as Steve felt was proper anyway. At least he hadn’t threatened Tony with the Department training facilities - there were horror stories circulating about that place and Tony wasn’t keen on getting acquainted with the place. Thank god Ty had been too much of a control freak to send Tony there.

Tony’s throat convulsed and Steve made a forbidding noise from behind his tablet. His hold on Tony’s hair tightened, and Tony moaned. Slowly but surely, Tony’s thought process halted and he succumbed to the hazy bliss of subspace. With Steve, it just kept happening, and Tony didn’t even feel the need to feel panic before or after he went under. Tony would have loved to say that he was overcoming his fears by dealing with his problems, but the truth was that it was Steve and Steve alone who Tony could see himself ever trusting enough to do that with. In some inexplicable way it felt like healing nonetheless.

“Okay, Tony. I've finished,” Steve said, and to Tony's surprise (to be honest, disappointment), lifted him off his cock. “Tuck me in, will you?” Steve said, feigning impatience.

Trying to quickly shake off his limbs, Tony hastened to pull Steve’s underwear over his still mostly hard cock. Zipping up was a struggle and not wanting to hurt Steve, Tony tried being careful, but his fingers were still clumsy. Steve huffed and gently, pushed Tony’s hands way.

“Fine. I’ve got another idea.”

His whole demeanour screamed ‘I had this plan from the start, but please, play along’ and Tony grinned at how poor Steve was at subterfuge.

“Yes, Captain,” he said in a way one could say ‘yes, darling’ and hoped to hell that one of these days he would be brave enough to say it out loud like he wanted to.

“Stand up.”

His legs wobbly, Tony unthinkingly put his hands on Steve’s shoulders for balance. Steve countered by putting his hands on Tony’s hips for support, and the smile that graced the dom’s lips was so soft that Tony’s heart skipped a beat and started galloping into the distance unknown, direction obvious.

Suddenly Tony realized that if Steve only wanted him as a third for his relationship with Bucky, he wouldn’t be just disappointed, he’d be heartbroken.

To cover up his useless revelation, Tony smiled back, but fortunately Steve wasn’t looking at him at that moment. Embracing his upper legs with one strong arm, Steve reached out to rummage around in his jacket pocket and took out-

The key?

Steve’s smile turned sinister and Tony’s breath hitched.

“Unzip.”

Hastily, Tony opened the button and lowered the zipper. At Steve’s nod he pulled down his underwear and watched, mesmerized, as Steve unlocked the small padlock. Next, the parts were disassembled and for the first time in three days, his cock was free.

Tony took a deep breath and waited for further instructions. Steve, however, didn’t seem to be in a hurry at all. He leaned in, inhaled, smiled and rubbed Tony’s hips with his thumbs. His hands still on Steve’s shoulders, Tony squeezed.

“Are you…?” He didn’t want to ask, because it made him feel weak and he knew Steve's answer anyway, but on the other hand, he was clearly expected to. He gave in.  “Are you going to let me come tonight?” he asked. “Who knows how long it will be before we can sign?”

“How long it’s been now? A little over a week?” Steve mused. “I don’t think it’s that long at all, but suppose I did let you come, what then? Would you like it?”

Tony made a strangled noise. “You know I would.” He added, “And we both know that you can, now.”

Steve nodded. “True. But it doesn’t mean I want to.”

Tony shivered at what Steve was saying as much as at the sensation of Steve’s wandering fingers over his sides and on his back. “Been wanting to ask you,” Tony feigned nonchalance, which if not for the breathy quality to his voice, he totally nailed. “Are you going to keep the weekly schedule for unlocking me or do you have some other plan in mind?”

Steve hummed in thought. “Do you prefer for there to be a schedule?”

Letting his hands roam on Steve’s shoulders and brush his fingers over the small hairs on Steve’s back, Tony thought. “I don’t know if I want there to be a schedule. I think with Sweeney, it was convenient to know what was what, saved energy.”

“But?”

“But it also got old after the first month. Maybe switch it up?”

Steve nodded. “I’ll think about it. Now go and sit in that armchair there.”

His trousers still open and his half-hard dick poking out, Tony sat down where ordered and gripped the arms of the chair. He only had time to note briefly that the sneaky bastard actually never answered his question, when Steve took himself in hand and started stroking. His gaze was on Tony, intent and intense, his pulls sure and strong, his breathing turning shallow.

Tony’s fingers tightened on the arms of the armchair he was sitting in, and biting his lip, he felt his cock harden further. Wanting to touch, wanting to ask for permission, he sat, his lips in a thin line; with quiet despair he realized that he’d been unlocked solely for the entertainment value, perhaps to be the erotic picture to which Steve was going to get off to and then locked back in afterwards.

He whimpered.

“Oh hell. You’re so fucking beautiful. So good,” Steve was saying as he sped up, staring at him in awe. “Damn, Tony, you’re breathtaking like this. Hard and aching for me, wishing to join in, but still waiting for my word. Can’t wait to see you come undone… So obedient, so amazing.” For a bit, he looked as if he was getting close, but then he slowed down and consciously relaxing his muscles, leaned back into the couch and said, “You can touch yourself now, Tony. Just mimic what I do, but with one hand, yeah?”

Fingers shaking, slowly as if waiting to be stopped at any moment, Tony gripped his shaft with his left hand and slowly, he started pumping up and down, just like Steve was doing.

It was bliss. Touching himself, using just the pressure he needed felt amazing even if the pace was dictated. His right hand was still gripping the armchair, but Tony liked obeying Steve, liked the restriction and the feeling of yearning he got while watching Steve, his dom ( _No, shut up, brain!_ ), jerking off while watching him, Tony, his sub (who he kept calling good and obedient and wonderful), do the same.

_Obedient! Good. Tony was being good for once._

_God._

Steve quickened his pace and slowed it twice more, ordered Tony to do pushups in between, while he slowly masturbated, and then they jacked off together again. It was hell and it was bliss and Tony was panting and moaning. He was straining not to come, when Steve finally looked as if he could stand it not a minute more and sped up while shouting in strangled voice, “Hands off, P3. Now!”

Tony’s hand flew off his dick and he fell to his knees. He stayed like that, with his hands at the back of his head, trembling and probably with a ridiculously needy expression on his face. Keening, he watched as Steve spurted out his orgasm with a stifled cry of ecstasy.

“Please,” Tony moaned, his hands clutching each other tightly behind his head. “Please, Steve, it’s been so long. Please...”

Steve opened his eyes and staring at Tony with utterly blissed out adoration, smiled. “Not today, sweetheart.”

He sat up, reached for the tissue box on the table and cleaned himself up. He looked back at Tony and, radiating with happiness, said, “Can you wait a moment, darling, I’m just gonna…”

Carefully, he zipped himself up and grabbing a tissue, walked over to Tony. For a long few seconds he just stood there as if drinking in the sight, gently stroking Tony’s cheek, and then dropped to his knees. Tenderly, he kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth and wiped the precum off his dick. Tony swayed and mewled.

“I do have a schedule actually,” Steve said with an uptick to his lips. “It’s just that it’s not as linear as Mr Sweeney’s was and…” He shrugged, charmingly. “I’m not sure I want to disclose the intricacies of it.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Tony promised hoarsely, still shivering with need and aching with delicious tension. “I suppose you won’t tell me when’s the next time?”

Steve’s smile widened, but when he looked Tony in the eye, his gaze softened and he leaned over to press his lips to Tony’s. “That would be unfortunate, but I can always milk you, can't I? We both know you can wait if I tell you to.”

A wave of needy pleasure shook his body and Tony leaned in to kiss Steve. He moaned when Steve allowed it, and after a second or two his arousal turned the kiss heated, but deliberately, Steve slowed it down. When Tony whined his disappointment, Steve grinned happily and stood up.

“There, there.” He petted Tony’s hair and stroked his cheek once more. “Stay, I’m gonna take a look at what you have in the kitchen.”

Another wave of arousal crashed over Tony at being used, dismissed and left waiting like a toy. His cock was still hard and throbbing and his pants were still mid-thigh, so he must look ridiculous. Tony thought if he could maybe pull them up, but Steve trusted him not to move, so he didn’t. He listened to Steve open the fridge and cabinets, and the reality of kneeling with his dick out and arms elevated in what was essentially a stress position, was letting itself know and Tony shifted.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Steve return. He had a small bunch of grapes in his hand and passing Tony, he absently lifted one to Tony’s lips. Steve flopped down on the couch, and put the TV on. Tony watched him and couldn’t decide if he felt more affronted or turned on by being dismissed again. After only a couple of minutes, Steve groaned.

“Fine, fine. Get up and get here.”

Knowing that maintaining the position was not longer required he lowered his arms and stretching, Tony got up. Steve leaned forward to grab the chastity device from  the table and gestured at Tony to stand in front of him. “I’ll clean you up properly later, want a cuddle first.” He smiled sweetly and unceremoniously shoved Tony’s balls through the base ring. When he grabbed the topmost part of the device however, it became clear (well, Tony knew that Steve had known it even before, but this was apparently a part of the game) that Tony was still too big for it.

“What the hell is this?” Steve grouched, his tone full of glee. “You’re still hard?” He squeezed and pulled on Tony’s sack painfully, and Tony stifled a cry. “Why are you still hard? Don’t you know that in this household there’s only one person who’s allowed to be hard outside of a session?”

He squeezed and twisted Tony’s cock and, involuntarily Tony started stepping back, only to remember that as long as he was being held in such a tight grip it would only hurt him. When he stood firmly in one place again, Steve let go and slapped his cock. That was definitely a mistake. Slapping at a moderate strength had always felt arousing to Tony.

“Huh?” Steve looked surprised and after a second, he repeated the gesture.

Tony winced, but his cock started to fill out once more. “Shit, Steve, do you want that cage on or not?” he grumbled through gritted teeth.

Steve grinned. “I didn’t know it would do that.” He sounded delighted and slapped him again.

Tony grunted.

Steve kept slapping, and the warring sensations of pain and arousal, coupled with the previous edging, got Tony hard and leaking in no time.

“Shit, Steve.” He fisted his hands at his side, fighting to stop himself from grabbing something, someone, anything to just feel some other type of stimulation to balance it all out. “I don’t think I can wait until signing. Steve, please! What can one tiny little orgasm hurt? A ruined orgasm even? Please?”

Steve laughed, delightedly. “You beg so prettily.” He slapped Tony once again and Tony moaned. “Put your hands behind your back.”

“Please,” Tony said, even as he did what he was told. “Sometimes I can come just from this. You wanna see?”

“Really?” Steve looked up at him, his eyes alight with surprise.

Even though looking thrilled, it didn’t seem to be the sexual kind, and Tony had a distinct feeling that he was a study subject to a mildly sadistic doctor. He moaned again, and Steve’s grin widened. “That, we definitely have to explore.” He slapped Tony twice more. “But not today.”

He started pulling and twisting Tony’s sack again and coupled with fresh arousal it was even more painful than before. His moans turned into whimpers and slowly but surely, the pleasure started to get drowned by the pain. He tried to mask his tiny cries of pain, but Steve noticed.

“Aw, poor you,” he said, grabbed, the second part of the device and pushed it onto Tony’s still slightly swollen cock. It fit, but only just. Then Steve smiled tenderly at Tony, kissed a tiny kiss to the tip of his caged cock and said, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

*

On Friday at noon, Tony got a text.

_!!! Contract terminated! Can come ASAP if you can get an appointment with your lawyer today. Just tell me where. If not, we can get it done at the Department on Monday._

Tony’s breath hitched, and he had to sit down.

This was happening. This was finally happening, they were going to sign. Maybe today if he wanted. Tony’s cock twitched but it wasn’t solely the thought of sexual gratification that made his heart race.

_Can you come in an hour? Here?_ he sent back and thumbed out the request for his notary to come at five.

Tapping his phone to his lips, Tony thought back to the night before when Steve had locked him back in and they’d kissed and cuddled leisurely for a couple of hours. Every once in a while, Tony’s body had burst with waves of excruciating arousal that made him shake and tremble while Steve shushed and petted him with a pleased expression. It had been a wonderful evening and contrary to his expectations, afterwards, Tony had slept very well.

Despite still having the waves of arousal crashing over him at importunate times today, Tony felt rested and happy. The need to stretch to relieve the tension in his muscles was annoyingly frequent though. Tony had been expecting Steve to milk him tonight, but with the contract he might want to celebrate - which didn’t mean Tony would get to come necessarily because Steve disliked being predictable. Steve might just fuck him, finally. With a cage on. Tony swallowed and shivered in excitement.

He pushed the thought down, because they were signing today. This was serious.

Years ago, Tony had thought that ‘indefinitely’ meant something good, meant that someone wanted you, cherished you, but then Ty came along and Tony learned differently. Now, with Steve, he had thought that he was ready to try again, but now, that the opportunity was just an hour away, the thought loomed ahead of him like a dark cloud full of uncertainties and he wasn’t sure he was willing to see what exactly was behind it after all.

Tony would need the hour to compose himself and think things through. He was halfway to the bar when he caught himself. Steve didn’t like him drinking at random times. He hadn’t said anything, but… He hadn’t said anything _yet_ , Tony corrected himself. _I might moderate your caffeine intake though. You have been warned._ Undoubtedly, his alcohol intake would be under revision soon, too, and how much he slept and when. Maybe even how, if Steve felt like it.

An image of himself, tied up at the foot of his own bed while Steve was luxuriating in the middle of it came to mind and while erotic, Tony also wondered if that was something he would want on regular basis. He was being silly of course - Steve wanted him well and rested, something like this would never become a regular thing. Steve was… a different sort of dom.

_You always tell me when you feel upset._

_I wanted you to enjoy it._

_I want you to trust me._

_Even if you make a mess, it will be my mess, not yours. All you have to do is obey. All you ever have to do is give your best. Understand?_

Steve Rogers was a different sort of person than Ty. He could be trusted.

Tony got into the elevator. He would have to don his best suit for the signing. He swallowed his excitement which was starting to drown out all the other sensations.

_Steve is going to be my dom. I’m going to be Steve’s. Steve is going to love it._

Will he though? Indefinitely? Forcefully, Tony pushed that worry away for another day. He wanted Steve and all Steve was ready to offer, even if his heart wasn’t included. Tonight, Tony should just sign and accept whatever Steve decided from here-on out, because Steve would always give his best.

_Indefinitely._

Before he signed, there was one thing he needed to know for sure though. It wouldn’t change whether Tony signed or not, but maybe it would be better if he could prepare himself, if there was… If Steve...

After changing, Tony went to his study and cleared his desk off of some random clutter: shoving a manual into a drawer and shuffling pens around in the stationary stand didn’t actually take much time. Anxiousness racketed up when he put their contract on the desk. He stared at it for a bit and sat down. He didn’t open it - he knew what was in it to the letter and in contrast to how he’d viewed all his previous contracts, he knew for a fact that every letter of it was how Steve actually meant it. It was as thrilling as it was scary.

“Captain Rogers is in the lobby, Sir,” JARVIS announced and Tony took a deep breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited for the last chapter? :)  
> Send me love?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! :)  
> I've you've read this far: THANK YOU! I really appreciate all of your support. I'm sorry this chapter came late, but miraculously, it was the only one. I have been on time according to my own schedule throughout the story, but the last one gave me a lot of trouble, but I'm more or less happy with how it is now. I hope you will enjoy it too.  
> S
> 
> BETAs: Attolia, athletiger, Loran - THANK YOU!
> 
> WARNING: IM is not an actual armour in the story, just so you won’t be disappointed when you reach the epilogue. I should write some armour porn, but I just didn’t think of it when writing this story. Sorry?
> 
> CHANGES to chapter 9.  
> I am sorry to say that I didn't notice making a mistake in the last chapter and it turned out that Tony was chaste for 11days, so I added/changed one paragraph and after some details throughout the next scene. If you want, you can reread it, but the only relevant paragraph is this one:  
> **The next week they went out on dates every night and the weekend came and went without a word from Mr Gupta. As disappointed as they both were, they made the most of it and after each date Steve asked Tony for a blowjob. When Tony asked one for return, he sometimes got it, sometimes they did something else, but Steve told him that the next time Tony came, it would be officially as his sub. The denial had never been more gratifying.  
> They waited.  
> When Steve asked Tony to pleasure him, he did it so sweetly and almost apologetically, as if it wasn't his right but a privilege. It made Tony feel oddly powerful and for the first time in his life, he felt as if he was the one in control in his own relationship.**

 

Steve was here. Tony let the breath out with a whoosh.

Now was the time to open the bar doors-

No. Steve might think he’d already started-

Oh, fuck that! He was not going to do that - second-guess his every move, worry about what Steve thought. This was not how one could ever be happy and this was not what Steve wanted from this rela- partnership either. Tony stood and opened the bar to review its current contents. He checked the glasses, but of course his cleaning staff kept everything in order.

The study door opened and Steve stepped in. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright and despite his nerves, Tony smiled right back at him. Steve took three long strides closer, but stopped a few feet from him as if catching himself.

“After we sign, I’m gonna kiss you.”

Tony’s breath caught.

“And after that…” Steve didn't’ finish the sentence, but his grin took on a promising edge. Only after a second it dropped though. “Your lawyer is coming, right? I didn’t misunderstand?”

“No, he’s coming,” Tony assured him. “In an hour.”

Steve checked the clock. “Great.” His gaze landed on the document on the desk. “You want to look it over? Ask anything about it or...”

“Not the contract,” Tony replied immediately, but hesitated to continue.

Tilting his head up, Steve looked at him expectantly. When Tony kept silent, Steve’s brows furrowed. “Is there something bothering you?”

“I… Not as such.” Tony took a deep breath. “I do have a question, but... It might even not be relevant.”  _ God, I hope it isn’t. _ “We should sit down.” He gestured at the bar. “Drink?”

Steve shook his head and they relocated to the armchairs by the unlit fireplace. Tony grimaced at his own decision to not take a drink - now he had nothing to fiddle with. “JARVIS, light it up, please.”

“Certainly, sir.”

A small flame burst quietly in the hearth, and even before it expanded into a proper flame, it already made Tony feel better.

“Tony?”

Tony shook his head. “You don’t have to be worried, I’m not having second thoughts.”

Steve nodded. “What is it then?”

“Bucky.” The word was almost ripped out of Tony and internally, he winced.

Steve visibly tensed. “What about him?”

Tony had thought about how he could phrase it better, but he wasn’t one for cue cards. “I would prefer to know how he fits into the equation.” He didn’t sound very apologetic or even curious. In fact, he sounded even rude and it was bad.  _ Shit.  _ He was fucking it up; Steve might get angry. He might want to discuss boundaries and who knew what it would mean for the signing. “I mean,” Tony hastened to add, “I don't mind whatever your deal with him is. I just want to know.”

The silence was charged and Tony suppressed another wince. Steve averted his gaze and it almost looked as if he was physically in pain. Tony wanted to tell him that it was okay, he didn’t need to know after all, but the truth was - he did. Now that Steve’s reaction proved that it mattered. Bucky mattered.

“Like I said, I don’t mind,” Tony lied. “It won’t change whether I sign, I hope you know that I will sign regardless of what you say about him, but I just want to know.”

“Bucky is my best friend,” Steve replied with an edge to his voice that Tony wasn’t sure how to interpret. “Has been since childhood. But I don’t see how that’s relevant to you or what we are doing.” 

The corners of Tony’s lips wanted to droop, but he set his facial muscles into a polite expression. “Of course. I’m sorry for being impertinent.”

Secretly, Tony was relieved; no obvious cuckold scenario was great. Steve was, however, intending to keep them apart, and Bucky had been there first, so Tony was most probably the second fiddle in this orchestra. He told himself it didn’t hurt that much.

“Why are you asking about him?” Steve’s voice interrupted his introspection. “Bucky’s like a brother to me. I was going to introduce you two, but so far it’s just been such a whirlwind between us that there’s just not been a good time.” He shrugged. “Buck’s a fellow vet, but we’ve also been leasing an apartment together for years. That is basically it.”

The words penetrated but it took a second to parse. Tony frowned. “A fellow vet? He’s a dominant then?”

Steve tensed. “Yeah? He’s an army sergeant, so he’s got to be. What’s your point?”

_ I promised to tie him up. _

“I just…” He shrugged awkwardly. “You just mentioned him a couple of times and then once you alluded that you’d promised someone to tie them up, so I just assumed…” Maybe there was someone else all together then? Or had that been a one-night stand? Or… Going by Steve’s angry face, Tony should just back off. “I must have misunderstood. I’m sorry.”

Steve swallowed, nodded. “It’s okay. I’ll introduce you two when I can. I’m just not sure… He got his arm blown off a year ago or so, but at times it’s still tough on him.”

Steve looked down, worry written in every line of his face and it was then that Tony got it. Pain sliced into him from breast to backbone as if he had been stabbed. He took a deep breath and told himself it was okay. So Tony would get Steve’s public devotion while Bucky held his heart, so what? That could work. Chances were, Steve would be happy with what little physical thrill Tony brought into Steve’s life for a long while yet. Maybe even years. It wasn’t as if two dominants could be in a relationship publicly. The fact that one of them was secretly a switch only made it more dangerous.

He nodded for Steve to go on if he liked. Steve did.

“Buck doesn’t always take kindly to meeting strangers, so it might take a while.”

Tony got it. He wouldn’t want to meet someone his beloved was playing with on the side either. Did Bucky have someone for that? If he was a switch, some random one night stands could be enough for him.

“It’s fine,” Tony said quietly. It was none of his business anyway. “I won’t tell anyone.”

There was a pause. “Thank you?” Steve sounded as if he had no idea what Tony meant, so with a heavy heart, he explained.

“I don’t mind you having someone else,” he got the lie out somehow. “It's not like it would be the first time.” Steve opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tony went on, “I won’t tell anyone that he’s a switch.”

Steve startled. “How did you…?” he whispered.

Tony shook his head and tried to appear as if he wasn’t trying to keep himself from coming apart at the seams from heartache. “I knew a dom once who was involved with another dom. They both had subs for personal needs and public appearances.” He shrugged. “So, I understand. It’s fine.”

It wasn’t. Tony wasn’t fine, but it was none of his business who Steve lo-

His throat convulsed. Quickly, under the guise of pouring himself a drink, he turned his back to Steve.

“Tony?”

“I’m fine.” But damn his voice was shaking as badly as were his fingers and he cursed his stupidity for answering Steve at all, but it was too late - there were steps behind him and then Steve was at his side, looking up at him, his eyes worried and astonished as if he was having a revelation.

“Tony,” he repeated with horrified suspicion in his voice.

Tony couldn’t look at him and turned away to take a swig from his glass.

“Tony, please, look at me.”

It was not an order, but a plea, and still Tony couldn't refuse it. He turned his blurry gaze to Steve’s, allowing the dom to see his unspilled tears and heartache.

“It’s fine,” Tony rasped. “I won’t let my feelings get in the way of your  _ pleasure _ with your… whatever you call him.” Partner, probably. Whatever. He refused to say it. They both knew now, but it didn’t have to be acknowledged out loud. “It’s fine.”  _ Don’t worry about it,  _ he wanted to add in a careless manner, but his throat closed, so he shook his head, hoping it conveyed the same meaning.

Steve was quiet for a bit and then said with awe in his voice, “You really do love me.”

Tony turned away and swallowed. What good was awe to him? Steve could shove it up his ass along with his pity.

“I’m just gonna…” he mumbled hoarsely, gestured to the door and ignoring Steve’s plea to stay, fled.

*

By the time Tony came back, Steve was livid. Tony had somehow locked the door. Automatically. The moment he’d been out of the office, the door had locked so that Steve could not pursue him and by the time he managed to convince JARVIS to unlock, Tony was long gone. Predictably, the AI proved to be extremely uncooperative about locating Tony, and his calls were all directed to voicemail. Which, of course, was  _ full. _

Like an idiot, Steve was forced to return to the study and wait. The miracle of Tony actually, truly, really having genuine feelings about him quickly turned into blind seething, and Steve felt like a caged tiger. He imagined grabbing the sub by the neck and shaking him the moment he returned, but by the time Tony returned, the blasted lawyer and his assistant were already there. As planned, Steve had no doubt.

And Tony? He was acting welcoming and almost exuberant in his apparent happiness, just like a man signing a contract should.

Tony Stark, the consummate performer.

Steve wanted to grab him by the hair, push his head down and paint his plump behind black and blue, or at least shake him until he confessed that his heart was broken and he was far from ecstatic, but that could wait until they signed. Couldn’t it?

The introductions were made, small talk conducted. Steve took deep breaths and tried to catch Tony’s eyes, but the sub studiously avoided it. Tony loved him. Tony loved him and was unhappy and here Steve was, wasting his time making nice with a couple of lawyers.

After the general terms were stated out loud and Tony was leaning in to take a pen from the lawyer, Steve almost couldn’t take it anymore and opened his mouth, but the next moment Tony had the pen and was already signing. Then it was Steve’s turn. Well. Good.

He took the pen and put it to paper. Paused.

They should talk first. Right?

He looked up at Tony and noticed the how the brown mirror-like pools had started to acquire a panicked glint. He sighed inwardly and wrote S. Rogers in the allotted box. The lawyer and the assistant let out a collective breath and quickly signed too. Soon they were all smiling and shaking hands, giving and receiving congratulations.

Despite the anticipated joy, Tony’s current misery made Steve’s smile entirely fake, and even though he wasn’t really angry any more, both lawyers were shooting him nervous glances. Did Tony think he was still angry?

* 

“You told me to never say sorry when I didn’t mean it, but I am now,” Tony started when they were alone once more, “I am sorry, I locked you in.” His voice was steady, even though he felt shaky inside. Steve was his dom now, but the first thing they would be doing together was a punishment scene and it was all Tony’s fault. Hands in fists, he looked down.

“But you’re not sorry you ran,” Steve stated quietly. He was standing at the window, looking out. The dom was tense, but Tony also sensed sadness.

Tony was disappointing his dom. It had just been a few minutes, but he’d already fucked up. He swallowed.

“Well, we’ve progressed past fake apologies at least,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry,” Tony blurted.

There was silence during which Tony felt like fleeing once more, but he couldn’t. Not this time.

“What for?” Steve’s voice was steady. Calm. Careful.

“For disappointing you. For… We were supposed to kiss after signing, but I’ve fucked it up and I’m sorry.” Tony wanted to cry, but that might make Steve feel sorry for him and that, Tony didn’t deserve.

Steve nodded. He looked down as if there was something interesting going on in the street, then turned around and pointed at the armchair. “Sit down.”

On a rubbery legs, Tony came closer and sat.

“No. Up here.”

Tony startled and realized that yes, Steve had actually pointed at the arm of the chair, not the chair itself. Not looking at his dom, he relocated.

Steve stepped between his legs and with tip of his fingers tilted Tony’s chin up. Their eyes met for the first time after the revelation. The azure of Steve’s was like a liquid fire, still full of anger, exasperation and something else, something warmer that Tony had no idea how to interpret because surely it couldn’t be what Tony wanted it to be… Then Steve leaned in, his mouth was on Tony’s and all his doubts evaporated. 

When the kiss ended, they were both panting. Steve’s arms were around Tony’s shoulders and his own were on his dom’s waist. His dom. Tony’s lips were stretched wide almost beyond endurance, but he couldn’t help himself. Somehow, inexplicably, Steve, his dom, had feelings for him; Tony was sure of it. So maybe it wasn’t as much as he felt for his main partner, but he liked Tony, that was indisputable. Steve was fond of Tony, maybe even had a bit of a crush on him and Tony could absolutely work with that.

“Hi,” he said, grinning stupidly when he saw Steve’s eyes searching his with a puzzlement and astonishment on his face.

“Why are you smiling?” Steve asked and Tony had to smirk at that.

“You like me,” he stated with confidence.

“Of course, I do,” Steve agreed and the sincerity of the reply almost knocked all the bravado out of Tony. “You’re impossible not to like,” Steve added.

Tony felt warmth spread inside of him. “I know,” he tried to play it off with some levity. “I’m extremely likable.”

“You are.” The dom gave him a warm smile. “Lovable even.”

The intensity of Steve’s gaze was too much now and Tony had to look away. His grin held for two seconds more until he let it fall into a controlled affability. “Sure,” he said easily, even though his heart was heavy with a dark ache.

“I mean it,” Steve said forcefully and now Tony couldn’t look away from the determined gaze staring down at him. “You are lovable, Tony Stark, and I am in love with you.”

Tony gave a slow blink, then closed his eyes. Opened them. And yes, Steve was still looking at him with the same expression as before and Tony’s mouth opened. Closed.

“Steve,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah?” Steve didn’t sound any less astonished than Tony felt.

“I love you,” Tony blurted and blushed, because a man of his age should have a bit more self-control than that, but Steve just smiled wildly and said, “I know.”

“Shit,” Tony replied eloquently.

“Language,” his dom responded with what wanted to be a mock stern tone, but the silly smile ruined the image so completely that a bubble of laughter burst out of Tony’s chest and the next moment they were both laughing  and kissing.

Steve pulled Tony up onto his feet and kissed him until Tony’s toes curled and his fists were clutching at Steve’s shirt. Tony had questions, oh so many of them, but his heart was full and his dick had other ideas, so senselessly, he just kept humping his dom’s stomach. Steve was caressing Tony’s body all over, cooing over Tony’s whimpers happily.

“You know,” Steve said mischievously, after pulling back and holding Tony at an arm’s length. “It’s been an awfully stressful day, maybe we should rest and relax before we do anything else. What do you think?”

Tony stared at him in incomprehension. “You’re hard, you’ve got your sub totally at your mercy, dry for over a week, ready to do  _ anything _ for you and you want to  _ rest _ and  _ relax _ ?”

Steve’s grin widened. “Well, I did rub one out just this morning, so I’m not in any particular hurry.” He stopped Tony’s objections with another leisurely kiss and Tony groaned.

 

Resting and relaxing apparently involved ordering in and eating in front of the TV. Tony fidgeted, because halfway through the episode he suddenly realized that the reason Steve hadn’t wanted to consummate directly after the confession, was that Tony was still due a punishment. Of course, that would come before anything else. The kiss Tony received after he’d apologized was still playing on his mind. The awe he felt at Steve acknowledging any kind of regard towards Tony was overwhelming, so his mind was a mess, but his body thrummed with simple and straightforward arousal.

They were cuddling on the sofa, but strangely, Tony was the one holding his dom in his embrace and he liked that. Mostly doms had always wanted to be the big spoons no matter their actual size, but Steve didn’t seem to be bothered by apparences - it was more comfortable that way and so that was how they sat. It did not interfere with Steve playing with Tony’s fingers which sent direct signals to his poor restricted dick.

“Steve,” he said half pleadingly about seven minutes into the first episode, but his dom just smiled and stroked his thigh.

“Shush. I’m watching,” he said.

That was half an hour ago and the idea that the only thing between him and his orgasm was simply Steve’s will, made his blood sing. By the time the episode ended he’d almost forgot about the upcoming punishment.

“Would you undress, please?”

Mentally, Tony shuddered with excitement and apprehension. He’d locked his dom into a room and ran away. His apology had not been accepted. But it would be the first time that Steve punished him; he wouldn’t be too cruel. It would be fine.

Tony had removed the tie and jacket before the food arrived so he just sat up from his slouch on the sofa and started opening the top buttons of his shirt. It seemed that Steve didn’t want to talk more about their relationship and that was fine, even if Tony had questions about how much of a poly their relationship was or how Steve planned to divide his time between his two partners. Would Steve see them all moving in together somewhere in the future? In the wake of how hard Tony’s cock was and how it ached, these questions could wait, but why was his dom still silent about the punishment? Wasn’t he supposed to explain how Tony was to be punished?

Steve’s gaze was serene as he watched Tony undress and when he was naked, Steve took a coil of rope out from behind a cushion. That looked as sexy as it was scary, because when you hadn’t come in so long, being tied up could be as much of an act of mercy as a way to enhance torture. Especially since Tony had no idea what exactly his dom had in mind.

“Stand here,” his dom indicated a spot in the middle of the carpet.

It was only a while later, as he was lying comfortably down on his back, karada criss-crossing his chest and back, arms fastened to his sides in several places, legs woven together with intricate knots and Steve observing his handicraft with an air of accomplishment that Tony finally realized.

“This is not actually a punishment, is it?” he stated.

Steve visibly startled.

“What do you think I should punish you for now?” he asked.

Tony frowned. “For locking you in a room and running away?” Now that he said it out loud, his transgressions sounded ridiculous. He closed his eyes.

“You were upset,” his dom replied evenly after a few seconds. “Anyone would be in your place, so I understand why you didn’t want me to stop you. I… I wasn’t at my best during that conversation either. I don’t think you deserve punishment for that, Tony.”

Tony opened his eyes and looked at his dom. “I don’t understand. You wanted a total power exchange contract with me, but now you don’t want to take responsibility for my actions? I know that technically it happened before the signing, but we both know that you’ve been considering me yours long before today.”

Had Tony misunderstood? Had he disappointed his dom again? Tony turned his face away in embarrassment.

“Tony, that…” the dom started, but cut himself off as if he had no idea how to continue. “Punishing another person is not taking responsibility. And even if it was, I wouldn’t punish you for having emotions and free will.”

Bullshit, Tony wanted to say. Utter and complete bullshit - people took responsibility for people they loved all the time, they hurt each other and called it a just punishment. They called each other names and gave each other gifts to buy forgiveness. And that was how people knew that they were cared for, Tony wanted to yell at Steve, but he did realize how it would sound, how hollow and ridiculous it all sounded once he put it into words, so he bit back and swallowed all the retorts and arguments, closed his eyes and tried to imagine how Steve would show him he loved him. How he already had shown it.

“You, Tony, you’re not…” Steve said into the expectant quiet. “You’re not a child or a property. I… Wait a moment,” he cut himself off, helped Tony to sit up and sat behind him, his thighs cradling his hips and his arms around Tony’s torso. “I know that people often regard subs as their slaves,” he talking quietly into Tony’s ear from behind. “But you’re not one, just as I’m not your master. You are no more mine than I am yours.”

Surprised, Tony turned his head back to stare at his dom.

“ _ That’s _ the truth,” Steve stressed, fire alight in his eyes.

“You.. are mine?” Tony asked, feeling a desperate hope that maybe  _ he _ could be just as important to his dom as Bucky was.

“Of course, Tony,” Steve replied, “I want to be yours because I love you. And I know you have feelings for me. Feelings of an independent human being with your own thoughts and wants.”

Despite understanding the words and the obvious meaning, the paradigm shift needed to match them with Steve’s reality seemed impossible to achieve.

“But,” he said hesitantly, “the contract...?” How would the total power exchange even work like that?

“The contract,” Steve replied, absently stroking Tony’s chest, “is written in a way that makes every aspect of our lives together negotiable,” Steve tried to explain, and to Tony it felt as if it wasn’t the first time he was hearing those words, but it was the first time that he actually understood what it meant in reality. It was as if the sheet of tracing paper with words and the one depicting the image suddenly started matching.

“The rules,” Steve continued, “the specific rules for everyday life we are going to set together and you  _ will _ have a say about them, because you are the one that has to follow them. I want you to stay true to yourself, Tony. I’m not going to tell you when to breathe or bathe or stay in the room. I… I would never do that to you, or anyone else. I wouldn’t control you like that.”

Tony closed his eyes. Reality, as Tony knew it, was crumbling. Steve didn’t want to change him. He wanted the power to make them both happy - was that what Steve was saying? Had been trying to say all this time? Because what Steve saw as a total power exchange didn’t sound at all like what Tony thought it was supposed to be, but now he could suddenly see how Steve’s actions had been supporting this alternative view from the start. Tony found it so very alien; no wonder it took him so long to understand. One by one, he started flexing and relaxing all his muscles, starting with his face and moving downwards. Despite the self-calming technique, by the time he started with thigh muscles, his heart rate was still slightly elevated.

“So you don’t want my loyalty and obedience?” he asked calmly once he finished. Just as a test, maybe. An experiment. He wanted to hear if his dom would solve this dilemma the same way Tony saw it now. “I thought,” Tony continued contemplatively, “that a sub’s undivided attention and devotion were supposed to be the part of the package?” Because if his total obedience was not required, then what was the TPE even good for? Steve wasn’t a sadist, not really. Had he wanted it for the right to tell Tony to ignore the Bucky situation? He’d have done that anyway. That Steve didn’t seem to want the whole of Tony wanted to give, hurt.

“No, Tony,” Steve replied quietly. “That’s not what I meant. Of course, I want your attention and obedience. I want your love and I want you devoted to me just as I will be to you. Your obedience I want when it matters; for the daily rules we both agree on and for when we manage to carve out a little vacation time just for the two of us where we can truly have you breathing in the rhythm that I set, never moving a muscle that I haven’t ordered you to move.”

Tony shivered at the image the description brought to his mind.

“But I’m not going to use my power over you to settle arguments,” Steve went on, “or to harangue you when you clearly need space. And should my power over you ever make you feel bad, feel free to call me out on my actions. Tell me that it’s not right. Because it isn’t, that is not what this dynamic is about, Tony. I love you, and I want you happy.”

The paradigm shifted and settled. Reality that Steve kept painting in front of his eyes became the one that Tony saw. Maybe… Maybe it was possible. Maybe they could make it work. Be happy.

“Steve?” He tried to turn to look at his dom, but Steve’s eyes were shut and his face set in rigid remorse.

“I love you, Tony and I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you before today. I understand that it’s now difficult for you to believe me. But at first, it always seemed to be too early. We’d just met and I thought I would seem like a creepy celebrity stalker.”

Tony smiled when Steve opened his eyes and the dom shook his head ruefully, but also in relief.

“And then I told you about my feelings and made it complicated,” Tony interjected.

“Not.. complicated. It just seemed so unlikely that you would actually develop feelings for someone like me...”

Tony frowned in incomprehension.

“Shit,” Steve shook himself. “Why are we having this conversation on the floor? You can’t be comfortable.”

Despite Tony’s protests, he helped Tony up and together they shuffled onto the sofa, where he checked if any of the bindings had gotten too tight or loose.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t take your confession seriously,” the dom continued while rubbing Tony’s sleeping muscles. It was getting him excited, but it wasn’t like he really wanted Steve to stop, so he just lay there and let him talk.

“It was rotten of me, but I’ve had subs tell me this and then they just…”

Tony’s heart ached in understanding. “I’m so sorry you had to experience that. But surely you noticed that I wasn’t in subspace when I told you that I loved you.”

“Yes, of course, I noticed,” Steve said, hugging him tight for a moment. “But you are also a celebrity inventor and I’m a nobody, Tony. A retired army vet wishing he were an artist.” His smile was entirely self-deprecating.

“You’re not a nobody, Steve.” Tony shook his head. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. A wonderful dom. And an artist? I’ll introduce you to Pepper-”

“I don’t want you to introduce me to-”

“Don’t worry, she won’t buy or put anything up just on my say-so. If your art’s crap, she’ll be very polite about it-”

“That sounds rather scary, actually.”

“Oh, Pep is very scary, you can count on that. Anyway, about you being a somebody - you almost managed to ruin your awesomeness by being army, but you’ve fixed that now, so it’s- ow!”

Steve pinched his nipple and then another.

“Behave,” the dom ordered with a smile.

“Sure, Cap.”

He turned his head to kiss Steve deeply and then sweetly and wondered how much longer he’d have to ignore his weeping cock, but instantly felt guilty for it. His dom had needs too and at the moment they obviously didn’t involve any of Tony’s body parts.

“You are not, and have never been a nobody,” he told his dom seriously. “You’re the best dom I’ve ever had and I’m absolutely going to be as good a partner for you as I can.” 

“Thank you.” Steve buried his face into Tony’s hair, caressed his bound arms and Tony shivered. “I’m sorry,” Steve said. “I’ve been such a coward about it. You’re so much more braver than I’ve ever been.”

“You went to war,” Tony mumbled pointedly.

Steve huffed. “Yeah, that’s… another sort of bravery, I guess.”

The dom petted Tony’s stomach and thighs. Tony felt the rise of goosebumps and the twitch of his dick were entirely justified this time.

“And I’m not in love with Bucky,” Steve continued, and Tony’s insides fluttered with hope. “You assumed earlier, but I honestly never was and he’s not in love with me either.” The hope transformed into disbelief and then butterfly wings- “We’re like brothers, I didn’t lie about that.”

Tony inhaled shakily, then let the air out in a controlled exhale. This. This was good.

“And there’s no one else?” he asked, his voice trembling.

Steve sighed, and said caressing Tony’s arms tenderly, “No, Tony. There’s no one else.” He brushed his lips over Tony’s temple and nuzzled into his hair. “Just you.”

A powerful blast of happiness burst in Tony’s chest and he took a deep breath, found Steve’s lips, and straining against his bonds, poured all his love and arousal into the actions of his lips and tongue. Steve maneuvered Tony into sitting sideways in his lap with the left side to Steve’s front and put his hand on Tony’s ass cheek. He caressed and squeezed it, and Tony moaned. 

“Okay,” Tony said, panting. “Okay, you gonna do anything with that?” He nodded at the hand that was caressing his thigh, tantalizingly close to his still caged cock.

“Getting demanding already?” Steve asked, but there was a smile in his voice.

“It’s been eleven days,” Tony said, breathlessly. “It’s quite enough of abstinence, don’t you think?”

Steve bit his ear playfully. “You don't’ get to decide that.”

A powerful shiver wrecked Tony body and he whined. For a moment he thought that maybe Steve would really make him wait more- but no, his dom wanted it too; wanted to see Tony come undone. “You gonna fuck me?” he asked.

Steve really loved him.

Tony smiled.

 

And Steve did fuck him, but he fucked his throat, stuffed his ass with a fat plug and kissed him all over. Then he retied his legs so that Tony could hobble to the playroom and fastened him into a kneeling position with his arms to the bed posts. Contrary to Tony’s please, Steve fucked his thighs, put a smaller plug in, cleaned him up and untied him entirely.

“Steve?”

“Sh… Sleep, beloved.”

*

“Good. That’s good,” Steve mumbled sleepily into his sub’s hair, petted his flank, shoulders and put his arms around him. Steve pressed his morning wood to Tony’s behind and couldn’t resist squeezing him like a cuddly toy.

Tony had woken up almost immediately and was now panting and moaning quietly, trembling prettily in his arms. “Please, please,” he was crying quietly and Steve kept shushing him.

When Steve was ready, he pulled the plug out, entered Tony from behind and fucked him leisurely until the sub was reduced to whimpering. Then he put the plug back in and caressed and held Tony until he calmed down again. This was bliss.

They ate in bed and Steve fucked his throat again but just before he could come, he stopped.

“How do you feel about making me come, sweetheart?” Steve asked. “You up for it?”

“The mini-me is always down unless you unlock him,” Tony sassed and Steve had to laugh.

“God, I love you,” Steve sighed. “Would you  agree to coming once a month?” he asked, monitoring carefully for his reaction. “Once a month. If it would please me?”

Extreme arousal warred with desperation on Tony’s face; a delicious mix of eagerness and disappointment. They stared at each other for what felt like a long time and love won. Tony’s face transformed into sad acceptance as he nodded and Steve’s own hot love burst in his chest, threatening to both suffocate and lift him up at the same time, like a hot air balloon. He scrambled to find the key and unlocked Tony’s poor cock. It swelled rapidly as they both looked at it, grinning like fools.

“Don’t come,” Steve ordered.

He took Tony on his back, kissing and holding hands like a pair of virgins. They kissed and kissed and brought their pelvises together and Steve just chanted ‘yes, yes, yes, love, sweetheart, yes’ when Tony cried out his half-vocalised plea for permission. They came together and the words seemed unnecessary right up until Steve started to talk.

“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, knowing that if he keeps silent now, he would never tell him. “I’ve just admired you from afar for so long and when I finally met you… It was like monochrome turned into colour and then into 3D, it’s… Tony, look at me, sweetheart.” Steve turned Tony’s chin to meet his eyes and a bright blossom of happiness took over his chest and his soul. “I love you so much, Tony,” he repeated, kissing his temple. “I love you for who you are and for who you want to be,” Steve kept on praising and Tony listened avidly as if his life depended on it. “It makes me so proud to be your dom and have you as my sub and… damn, Tony!”

Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s and once more, Tony simply surrendered.

  
  
  


**EPILOGUE**

 

“Do we have to go?” Tony whined as he stepped out of the shower, only a towel fastened around his hips.

“You know you promised,” his dom said, sighing.

Tony looked him up and down, appreciatively. Steve was already in shirtsleeves picking out a tie with a wrinkle of concentration between his brows.

“We could do… other stuff?” He smiled invitingly.

Steve’s eyes slid over his body and ended on his crotch before he made a visible effort to turn away.

“The gala is important, and you know it, Tony,” he said. He showed Tony two ties and Tony nodded to the left one. “You know,” Steve said conversationally, “I was thinking of fucking you stupid and letting you come several times before we went to this thing?”

Tony’s breath caught. At first. Until he realized that it had been the discarded scenario. “And why didn’t you?”

It had been a busy week and even though he was tired, Tony still felt he’d be up for a more elaborate game than they’d had time to engage in lately. Besides, Steve had been milking him for the last three weeks without letting him come and Tony had been more or less sure that Steve had plans for this exact evening. Now it seemed that might not be so, since Steve continued with, “I want you on your toes for all the networking, not loopy with bliss.”

Tony grimaced his acknowledgement, but when he looked up at Steve, his dom grinned cruelly.

“Also,” Steve added, “I got a much better idea.”

In its cage, Tony’s cock twitched. “Yeah?” He felt a shiver run up and down his spine. “Gonna fuck me stupid and not let me go at all?” he joked hopefully.

Steve laughed. “No. No, you’re definitely going.” He stepped closer and palming Tony's ass cheeks through the towel, pecked him sweetly on the mouth. “I got you an Iron Man.”

Tony kissed him while caressing Steve’s sides. “What’s that?” he asked,  only mildly curious, since there were kisses happening.

“You’ve never worn one?” Steve nibbled at Tony’s ear, removed the towel and petted the caged cock.

“Don’t tease,” Tony groaned and pressed his crotch to his dom’s. Tony rubbed himself against Steve briefly and moaned. At least he was allowed to initiate physical contact now now, he thought with a smile.

Steve smiled in response. “Heard of it at least?”

“No,” Tony groaned when Steve pushed his hips back and lovingly petted the metal rings confining his cock. “No idea what it is,” Tony remembered to add.

Steve hurrumped. “You’ve been missing out.”

About two weeks ago, Steve had forbidden asking when he would be unlocked unless he safeworded, so Tony kept his mouth busy in other ways. He kept telling himself that there was no point anyway. Surely, the cock cage was not coming off for at least several hours if he was lucky, but maybe not even for a couple of days more; from time to time, Steve liked him really desperate. Not that he wasn’t always desperate for Steve, to tell the truth. For a bit they just kissed while Steve held on to Tony’s small cock.

“Ready for your surprise then?” Steve asked when Tony had started trembling.

It took Tony a couple of seconds before he managed to mentally get back to the conversation and a bit more until he replied, “The Iron Man?”

Steve nodded and stepped away. Tony felt pulled after him as if magnetized and his dom looked back over his shoulder with a knowing glint in his eyes and twitch to his lips. Tony stayed.

Steve walked into their walk-in closet and came back only a moment later. There was a crimson box with a bright golden bow in his hands. “The Iron Man,” he declared proudly and put the box on the bed.

Tony stepped closer and stared a it. The box was slightly bigger than most ‘wear it to gala’ toys’ boxes would be. The way Steve seemed almost giddy had Tony itching to open it.

“You’re making a big deal out of this,” he said.

“Sorry.” Steve grinned. “It’s not that big of a deal. It's just a cock cage.”

“Oh.” Tony deflated a bit. He’d started thinking that it might be an especially big plug or something. Maybe vibrating. “Well, we’ve got plenty of those. What’s special about this one?”

Steve’s lips quirked. “It’s made of iron. Or something. Really heavy, with special straps, you’ll be feeling it with every step even with the special supporting underwear. Very unyielding.”

That… sounded kind of exciting. Tony stared at the closed box with more anticipation than a new cock cage should warrant.

“Well, go on, pull your pants down,” Steve said, all business suddenly.

Nodding, Tony undid his pants, while Steve opened the box and took the… thing… out.

Frankly, it didn’t look as scary as Tony had thought it would. It was a dark metal with deliberately rough texture, but otherwise looked just like any other metal chastity device devised of rings. In fact, the whole structure seemed even thinner and lighter than usual. Could it really be that heavy?

“Okay?” Steve was holding it in hand now and was standing, looking at Tony with a careful but hopeful gaze.

“Of course,” Tony said with more confidence than he felt. There was a niggling feeling at the back of his head that something was off, that this couldn’t be it - Steve wouldn’t be this excited about a simple cage even if it was heavier than it looked.

“Thank you.” Steve’s smile was relieved. Quickly he unpocketed the key and removed the cage Tony normally wore. “Don’t get hard,” he cautioned, as he put the Iron Man on. It latched closed, but as far as Tony could see there was no locking mechanism. It felt quite comfortable, especially when Steve rubbed his skin through the metal rings. For a moment, his dick strained to get hard but predictably, it didn’t happen.

“That was the undersuit.” Steve grinned and before Tony could ask about it, he turned back to the box (yeah, it was a bit big for just this small cage) and took out a metal monstrosity that looked like a big mould of a limp cock folded over balls. There were leather straps.

Tony’s mouth went dry.

Eyes bright, Steve dropped his gaze from Tony’s to open the cage like a case and just fix it over the lighter version that was already on. Strangely it didn’t cover only his cock, but also the sack, and it didn’t simply cover it, it pressed it close to his body, probably to make it less detectable through the clothes.

“Hold it,” he told Tony before letting go of it.

The cage dropped into Tony’s palm and the initial thrill it gave Tony to be allowed to touch his own cock again was squashed in disappointment mixed with pleasure as the feeling of thick metal didn’t actually allow him to feel himself. Not that he’d actually thought he would but… It was a weird feeling, as if he could feel the tingling on his cock, but knew that he actually didn’t. Impulsively, he caressed the hard cover, darted a look at his dom, but seeing Steve grinning delightedly, petted himself some more.

The strain he felt as his dick tried to get hard in the cold metal made him shiver. There was no getting hard, of course.

“This bit is called the Armor,” Steve said, as he finished fastening the straps over Tony’s waist and thighs. “Try letting go now.”

Tony did. Despite the straps, the thing sagged, pulling deliciously on the whole ensemble. His balls felt slightly crushed, so the pain was actually distracting him from the throb of pleasure in his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Tony groaned.

“Yeah?” Steve sounded as if he thought it was an invitation.

“No!” As much as the idea was thrilling (Steve didn’t fuck him with the cage on often, but it was known to happen), he wasn’t sure it was such a good idea. “It pulls quite a bit,” he said.

“Oh! Sorry, let me just…” Steve adjusted the waist strap and checked the ones around his thighs.

“You really want me to wear this to the gala?” Despite himself, Tony sounded a bit breathless. This thing was heavy. Almost to the point of making his balance off.

“Yeah,” Steve said, equally breathless. “But I think we might also have a bit time for…” he didn’t finish the sentence, but stepped closer, pressed their bodies together and rubbing Tony’s ass cheeks again, pushed his fingers into Tony’s crack and then slid them lower to the puckered hole.

Tony groaned. “I don’t think we have time.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully. “Well, it’s not like you always get there on time, do you?”

Steve played around the crack a bit longer and Tony felt his cock trying to swell out of the cage. But even without the straps, it would be quite hopeless.

“Shit.” He had no idea how he was going to survive the whole evening in this contraption.

“Get on the bed.” Steve said.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Getting on the bed made his sack move and sway and while on his hands and knees, the whole crotch area was being pulled down, down, down. Tony was fighting not to groan and he was already trembling even before Steve’s cock pushed in. If the pull was deliciously agonizing while just staying still on his hands and knees, the painful pleasure he experienced once Steve started pounding into him was sheer torture. He wanted to come, he wanted the cage off, he wanted this to never end. Steve holding his hips in place only helped a little.

“Shit, fuck. Damn you, Steve,” Tony groaned in tortured pleasure as Steve pounded into him. “Please. Please let me come too. I promise, I’ll…” He had no idea what he could offer that Steve couldn’t just take, or anything Tony wouldn’t easily give once Steve asked and they both knew it. “Please,” he finished brokenly.

“Sh-sh-shit, Tony!”

Steve came.

“Sh… It’s okay, sweetheart,” Steve crooned, as he was pulling out. “Soon, okay? Just not yet.”

He slid a medium sized plug into Tony’s hole, cleaned him up, and got him into his formal clothes. The supportive underwear helped, but just like Steve had promised, the pressure on his crotch never really went away. It felt like a discreet ball crusher and Tony had no idea how long he’d be able to take it. It was agony and torture, but also so fucking great that Tony thought he would probably come within the first minute Steve took the cage off.

Halfway through the event he reconsidered. By the time he got it off, his balls would be so painful, he’d never want to come again.

Half an hour later, he reconsidered again.

“Steve,” he said to his dom quietly just as the speeches started. “If you want me to wear this monstrosity ever again, you’ll have to let me come tonight.”

Steve didn’t smile with his mouth, but his eyes were dancing as he deadpanned, “The contract says that you’ll wear whatever I want however often I want.”

“Yeah, but you want me to like it, right?” Tony cheeked back.

Steve’s lips twitched. “If you let me fuck you during the dancing, I might let you come next Sunday, how about that?”

Tony shivered, but held his own grin in. Damn. Sunday was six days away.

When the dancing started, Steve fucked him in the library ‘to get him loose’ because he’d apparently been ‘too tense for dancing’. Afterwards, at home, he fucked Tony again until he cried, undid the cage and replaced it with a cock ring. In the shower, Steve fucked him again, teased and tormented him, then still pumping in and out of his sloppy hole, he whispered, “I love you,” and Tony came all over himself. During the next twenty-four hours Steve let him come however often he liked.

 

**The *REAL* EPILOGUE**

 

“You’re not going to hide your face?” Tony asked Steve, who’d just put his hand on the car door to exit the vehicle.

“No. Are you?”

There was no judgement in Steve’s voice, but Tony felt like judging himself.

“I’ve been to these meetings before you know,” he admitted.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Dark shades, baseball cap, a hood. Once I even shaved my goatee when I knew I would have time to grow it back before I needed to go out as myself again.” Tony took his baseball cap off, but left the large dark sunglasses on and pulled the hood over his hair.

“You don’t have to come-” Steve started.

“I think I do.” Tony shook his head. “I know I do. I want to. If you can do it, so can I.” He opened the door and got out of the car.

Quickly, Steve scrambled to follow him. “It’s different for me though. I’m a dom and not a celebrity.”

Tony flashed him a smile. “Not for long.”

Steve grimaced and they set off towards the exit of the parking building.

“Don’t try to make me change my mind,” Tony said. “It’s made up. Besides, if my dom is going to the pro-rights meeting, anyone can hardly fault me.” He grinned as he glanced at Steve. “In fact, your presence will protect me - some might even say that you made me come.”

Steve scoffed. “As if anyone could make you do anything you didn’t want to do!”

Tony felt warm inside at Steve’s assessment. He took Steve’s hand.

Rounding the corner, they stopped for a moment to take in the sight of a crowd of half a thousand easily. It was eerily quiet for such a large number of people, especially since the podium was still empty. Tony took a deep breath.

“Let’s do it.”

Steve squeezed his hand, nodded and together, they walked forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I hoped you liked the story and the epilogues.


End file.
